Broken
by Cronssi
Summary: "What if" story from Danganronpa 1 Contains spoilers about Danganronpa 1
1. A DVD

**A/N This fanfiction contains spoilers from Danganronpa 1. If you're okay with them, go ahead!  
** **So hey everyone! I decided to do another "what if" based story. This chapter contains the fourth morning in Hope's Peak and it's from the game with a little changes. The story goes to different path in the end of the chapter. The chapters are coming out every Wednesday and this time I'm going to stick with it. Enjoy the story!**

Broken

"Gh..." Makoto Naegi woke up and yawned. "Another night of restless sleep... Why he has to wake we up every single morning...?" Naegi was mumbling to himself about the Monokuma announcement. It was his fourth day in Hope's Peak Academy and it was tough. A few days ago a half white and half black bear who called himself "Monokuma" had announced that Naegi and his fourteen other classmates had to kill each other. They were against it and Naegi trusted them, but he was still on his toes - you don't never know what can happen. He rose up from the bed.

"Ding dong..."

It was Naegi's doorbell. "Who could it be at this time...?" He walked slowly to open the door.

"Good morning, Makoto Naegi!"

"I-Ishimaru?"

"Now then, if you pardon me...!"

Without waiting a reply, Kiyotaka Ishimaru barged into Naegi's room.

"...What is it, Ishimaru?"

"No matter how intensely the stormy seas may batter me, I will not fall as long as my feet are firmly planted! You agree, right?"

"U-umm..." Naegi tried to look like he understood.

"And if you can't do it alone, just find someone to support you, and you can support them back! That's how you can overcome any storm!"

Naegi stayed quiet. He didn't know how to response to that. What Ishimaru had said sounded so... weird.

"I was really thinking about this last night, and... I decided that we all need to work together. Every morning from now on, after the morning Monokuma announcement, everyone should have breakfast together! Please head to the dining hall at you earliest convenience! I have to let everyone else to know about it, too!"

Ishimaru didn't even wait for my words. He just left, before Naegi could even open his mouth.

"Maybe I should get to the cafeteria... I still am kinda hungry...", Naegi mumbled and left his room. Before heading to the dining hall, he said mornings to Junko Enoshima, Leon Kuwata and Touko Fukawa, who were standing in the dormitory area. They left to the dining hall right after he had said something.

"Looks like they don't trust me... It shouldn't be any kind of surprise in this kind of situation."

After coming to the dining hall, he said morning to everyone else. Most of them didn't even answer. Since he was the last one to come, Ishimaru started the first "breakfast meeting".

"Everyone, thank you for making time in your busy schedules to come together", Ishimaru started.

"I didn't make time for shit. You forced me to come here..." Kuwata protested.

"I know I said this before..." Ishimaru said. "In order to get out of here, we all have to cooperate with each other. And the first step is this breakfast meeting! So from now on, let's all meet here in the dining hall every morning after the morning announcement!"

"Hey, did anyone happen to come up with any clues?" Enoshima changed the subject.

Silence echoed throughout the dining hall.

"Seriously? Nothing at all!?" She asked loudly. "Anything, it can be about getting out, or who's doing this, nobody has anything!?"

"..You are going to die", Celestia Ludenberg stated.

"Huh...?" Enoshima looked scared.

"If you can't stop yourself from showing weakness in front of others...", Celeste was as serious as someone could be, "...you will die."

"Wh-what the hell?" Enoshima shouted. She was angry for sure.

"I'm not joking," Celeste smiled. It was creepy in its own way. "Adaptability is survivability. Did I not say so? So you're better hurry up and adapt your new life here."

Enoshima started shouting. "Adapt my new life in here? Do you have any idea what you're saying?"

"Yeah, sounds like the girl who wants to live here", Mondo Oowada said. "I'm getting outta here!"

"Hmhm. Sure, feel free." Celeste giggled a little bit, like she was enjoying this.

"Okay, so... nobody has any clues?" Kuwata thought out loud.

"One thing I can tell you who's behind all this", Aoi Asahina said. "Someone who's totally weird and messed up. Why else would we be trapped in here in the first place?"

"Well, sure, it can be something like that", Kuwata said. "But for right now the actual clues are..."

"Umm..." Chihiro Fujisaki said quietly.

"Huh? What's up?" Fujisaki was usually quiet, so Kuwata was a little bit surprised.

"If you think in terms of people, who are really abnormal or bizarre..." Fujisaki said. "Do you think maybe the person who trapped us here is a certain murderous fiend...?"

"Fujisaki-san, do you have some idea who might be behind this?" Naegi asked.

"Well... maybe", Fujisaki didn't seem being confident to her answer. "I mean, I can't be really certain, but..."

Ishimaru cut Fujisaki's talk. "I'll allow whatever remarks you may have!"

"O-okay, well..." Fujisaki said. "Have you guys heard of Genocider Syo?"

"You mean the serial killer that's been in the news and all over the Internet?" Naegi asked.

"The monstrous villain who's murdered scores of victims in brutally bizarre fashion..." Byakuya Togami said. "The word 'bloodlust' was left at each crime scene, written in the victim's own blood. Whoever it is, he's like a ghost. He strikes without warning and disappears without a trace. And in the Internet they started calling him Genocider Syo. This about covers it, I think."

"They say he has killed over a thousand victims..." Yasuhiro Hagakure said.

"That's just an urban legend, right?" Enoshima pointed out. "I mean even like, ten people would be totally insane."

Fukawa looked nervous, but stayed quiet.

"Anyway, whoever Genocider Syo really is, he's obviously some kind of crazy killer", Fujisaki said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he put planned something like this", Oowada said.

"But like I said..." Fujisaki said timidly. "I don't have any evidence or anything."

"It's okay!" Asahina cheered the group up. "Everything's absolutely, positively, one hundred percent without a doubt going to be okay! Cuz help is going to be here soon, I'm sure of it!"

"Huh...?" Fukawa was surprised. "H-Help?"

"We've been stuck in here a few days already, right?" Asahina said. "Nobody's been able to contact us, so I'm sure they're getting worried. I'm sure they called the police already!"

"AHHH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Monokuma appeared out of nowhere. "The police? You're putting your faith on the police!?"

"What are you doing here!?" Sakura Oogami asked.

"Hey, seriously..." Monokuma looked bored. "Do you understand why the police is there? All they're good is being a foil, playing against a villain or anti-hero or evil organization. The bad guys come along and destroy them, and that just shows how badass they really are. Are you sure you want to rely on such unreliable group of losers? I mean, come on! If you really, REALLY wanna get out of here, all you have to do is kill!"

"Hahahaha!" Hagakure laughed.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Kuwata asked.

"I'm just impressed at this whole act", Hagakura said.

"...You seriously still believe that?" Enoshima was angry.

"So, mister serial killer psycho freak bastard, what do you want!?" Oowada asked.

"Mr. Serialkillerpsychofreakbastard, huh?" Monokuma said. "That's a pretty long name!"

"We know who you really are!" Oowada shouted.

"Okay, okay, let's get back to the business", Monokuma said. "Your life is here has begun and a few days has gone by, but nobody's killing anybody! I thought that all you kids were lazy and selfish, and here you are working together. But I'm totally bored!"

"There's nothing you can say that'll make us start killing each other..." Naegi said.

"Wait, I think-yes!" Monokuma looked happy. "Ding, ding, ding! I figured it out! All the mystery ingredients are here-right people, right place. So why hasn't anyone started killing anyone yet? That's what I couldn't understand. But now I just realized there was one very important piece missing!"

"Wh-What are you...?" Naegi asked.

"It's motive!" Monokuma shouted. "Upupupu! I just have to give everyone a motive!"

"Motive?" Oowada asked. "What are you talking about!?"

Monokuma laughed. "There's something I wanna show you guys! I have a little video I'd like you all to see. It is really interesting..."

"Good, then we can watch the video right now", Kyouko Kirigiri said. "But before we do that, I'd like to know... What are you? Why would you do something like this? What do you want from us?"

"What do I want from you...?" Monokuma said. "Despair. That's all. If you want to know more than that, you'll have to figure it out for yourselves. Do whatever you want to uncover the mystery hidden within this school. I won't try and stop you. Cuz to be honest, it's entertaining as heck watching you guys search so desperately for answers! So I guess I want an amusement from you, too."

"He's gone..." Sayaka Maizono said. "And once again, he left before we could find out anything useful."

"Really?" Kirigiri asked. "I think we learned something very useful. He has no intention of standing in the way of our pursuit of the truth. Interesting..."

"Perhaps, but what about the video he mentioned?" Oogami asked. "I'm very curious to see what's on it."

"Same here! Okay, so...!" Oowada thought.

Oowada started glancing around the dining hall, but when his gaze landed on Naegi, it stopped.

"Hey, Naegi! Check this out for us?" he asked.

"Huh? Why me!?" Naegi asked.

"Cuz you're the closest of the door!?" Oowada said.

"That doesn't explain it..."

"Hey, hey..." Oowada said. "Hey hey hey hey hey! HEEEEEY! You see how I'm begging you!? Just check it out!"

"O-Okay..." Naegi said. "I'll get going." Naegi turned around and started walking out of the dining hall.

"Awesome, thanks!" Oowada shouted. "I owe ya one!"

Then Naegi heard a voice what got he look back.

"...If Naegi's going, I'm going with him. It's not safe to walk around this place alone." It was Maizono.

"Yea, sure thing", Oowada said. "Then we're counting on the both of ya. If anything happens, just yell and I'll come running!"

Maizono ran after Naegi and together they walked out of the dining hall.

"So then, where's this 'specific place' Monokuma mentioned?" Maizono said. "It must be somewhere you can watch DVD's but..."

"We should check the A/V-room", Naegi said.

"Oh, right, that may be one potential place!" Maizono said. "Let's go check it out!"

They almost ran to the A/V-room's door. Maizono was the first one at the door and she opened it.

"Look Naegi, a cardboard box!" Maizono pointed at a cardboard box on the top of one of the DVD-players. "Seems like we have come to the right place!"

They toke a look to the box.

"...A bunch of DVDs", Maizono said. "And each one has a label on it with someone's name."

"This must be the video...", Naegi mumbled.

"I go and tell everyone!" Maizono was gone before Naegi could say anything.

Naegi didn't follow her. He just stood right there where he was. The DVDs in front of him had robbed him of all awareness. He was rooted in place.

"I think I see something... Maybe I just watch my own real quick, before everyone else gets here..." Naegi took his own DVD out of the box, sat on a chair, slid the DVD to a nearby DVD-player and started watching it.

There were a little moment before the DVD started playing.

"Ahh-!" In the screen was Naegi's family.

"You getting picked to Hope's Peak Academy is like a dream come true", Naegi's mom said. "Make sure you do your best!"

"I'm so proud of you." It was Naegi's dad. "But remember-don't push yourself too hard!"

"Are you really watching this, Makoto?" It was Naegi's little sister. "Good luck, okay?"

It would've ended there, it would've been fine. After Naegi had left to Hope's Peak, the would've given hope and strength to him. But here it was totally different. Naegi had a pretty strong feeling that the video wasn't going to end there. He hated that feeling, but it turned out Naegi was right.

This time Naegi couldn't even make a sound. His voice just died. It looked like a warzone or something. Then a voice came out of the speakers. Naegi recognized the voice. It was 'him'.

"Makoto Naegi, accepted into Hope's Peak Academy" Monokuma, said. "And his family, who supported the lucky boy... But it seems like... something happened to this family! Too bad! What could have happened to this family!?"

A bunch of words appeared to the screen.

"Look for the answer after graduation!"

The video ended.

"Wh-What is this...?" Naegi trembled. "What happened to everyone!?" Naegi could feel the fear and anger inside of him. "GOD DAMMIT!" He slammed his fist against the desk over and over again.

"I have to get out of here... I need to make sure everyone's safe!"

"N-Naegi...?" It was Maizono. "What happened? Make sure who's safe?"

Everyone was around the A/V-room's entrance. They were staring at Naegi, faces full of confusion.

"Wh-What's going on?" Asahina asked.

Naegi pointed at the cardboard box.

"Are these the videos?" Kuwata asked.

"What's on them...?" Ishimaru said and toke his own out of the box. After him, they all gather around the box and toke their own. One by one they rushed to a monitor. And after a few minutes...

"What the fuck...?"

"This can't be real, right? It has to be fake, right!?"

"Yeah, no way it's real.

"I can't t-take it anymore... I can't take this anymore!"

Nobody didn't even try to hide their fear and confusion. Expect one of us.

"I see..." Kirigiri said. "So this is what he meant by motive. He makes us to think we have to get out of here, so we're more likely to start killing each other."

"Wait a second, please." It was Maizono. "Why are you talking about fake videos and motives?"

"Huh?" Enoshima said. "What do you mean!?"

"I mean, there wasn't anything on my DVD."

 **A/N What did you think about it? Now the things start to go to the different route.**


	2. Free time!

**A/N So the second chapter is here! This took me much longer to write than the first chapter, even though this is much shorter (about six hundred words). I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Broken

"What did you say?" Kirigiri asked. "There was nothing on your DVD, Maizono?"

"There was something, but nothing special", Maizono said.

"Can I see your video?" Kirigiri asked quick.

"Can I, too?" Naegi was curious.

"There wasn't anything weird, so watch if you want", Maizono said, stood up and gave the headphones to Kirigiri. Kirigiri took them, sat down and put them to on. Naegi plugged other pair in and was quickly ready. Kirigiri started the video.

Music started to play and soon it showed Maizono singing and dancing on the stage with her friends. Then Naegi and Kirigiri heard a voice. The voice was Monokuma's. "Sayaka Maizono, the..." The screen went black and the sound cut out. The video had stopped.

"Wh-What?" Naegi asked.

Kirigiri toke the DVD from the player and looked it closely. "It's broken."

"Broken?" Maizono asked.

"Look." Kirigiri bent the DVD a little. "This has a cut."

"It's cut!" Monokuma appeared out of nowhere. "Who have done this!? Who!?" He looked around the A/V room. He gave up soon enough. "Maybe this'll make the game more interesting!" Monokuma disappeared as fast as he had appeared.

"I have to get some donuts..." Asahina walked slowly and weakly out of the A/V room. "My mind can't take this without donuts..."

"But Maizono, you're better off without watching that video", Naegi said. "I mean it."

Kirigiri walked to the A/V room's door and dropped the DVD to a trash can next to it. After that she left.

"What could have been in that video...?" Maizono thought out loud.

Naegi was pretty sure it was something about her idol group - about her friends. He decided not to say it out loud. "Do you want to hang out?" Naegi asked.

Maizono smiled. "Why not? I don't have anything else to do." She walked out of the A/V room and Naegi followed her. "Naegi, do you have a girlfriend?"

* * *

Naegi opened his dorm room door. He felt just horrible and couldn't do anything. He closed the door, made sure he locked it and collapsed to his bed.

"What did happen to mom, dad and Komaru..." Naegi thought out loud. And more importantly, how could he save them? Naegi didn't want to kill anyone. And why didn't Maizono's video have a motive? Who would have cut it?

Naegi felt very sleepy and fell asleep soon enough. He didn't even hear the evening Monokuma announcement. He didn't still sleep well. It as just another night of sleepless sleep and when he woke up, he didn't feel any better than when he fell asleep

"How much the clock is...?" Naegi looked around. Then he remembered that his room doesn't have a clock. "I have to go to the cafeteria..."

He was quickly awake and was soon at the cafeteria. "Am I the the first one here...?" Then he looked at the clock. "Half past five!?"

"Naegi!" Asahina came out of the kitchen carrying a mug of hot chocolate and a few donuts.

"Why are you awake so early?" Oogami asked.

"I didn't get sleep..." Naegi yawned. "Why are you two here?"

"I wasn't in the best condition..." Asahina said. "Because the videos... Yuta..."

"And I'm here with her." Oogami stood next to Asahina.

"If you're thirsty, you can take some hot cocoa", Asahina smiled. "Me and Sakura made a little more what we needed..."

"Thanks, Asahina-san", Naegi said and went to the kitchen.

"No need to be so formal!" Asahina said.

In the kitchen was all kinds of food ingredients and needs. Meat, vegetables, fish, fruits and other cooking and baking needs. Naegi went to the stove and took some hot cocoa to a mug. He drank a little. Naegi thought it was really good. He walked back to the dining hall.

"This is really good!" Naegi said to Asahina. She had gone to a table with Oogami.

"I know, right!" Asahina smiled. "And it's even better with donuts!" She bit one.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" Naegi asked.

Asahina nodded.

"It's not nice to be alone either", Oogami said.

Naegi took chair and sat on it. "You don't want to drink anything?"

"No, it would interrupt my training."

"It does..." Asahina said mouth full of donut.

"Why do you drink and eat donuts then, Asahina-san?" Naegi asked.

"They're good..." Asahina answered. "Donuts help to recover... And don't be so formal."

"If you don't want me to call you by Asahina-san, by what name should I call you then?" Naegi asked.

"I dunno..." Asahina gulped the donut down. "You can just call me Aoi. We're classmates, right?"

Classmates or not, only really close friends, family or lovers call each other by their first names, Naegi thought.

"Good morning!" Ishimaru stepped into the dining hall. "I'm not the first one!?" Without asking Ishimaru came to the table, where Naegi, Oogami and Asahina was sitting and sat.

"What are you doing here this early?" Asahina asked.

"I should be the first one in the dining hall and keep order in there", Ishimaru explained. "The clock is six o'clock but it looks like I'm not the first..."

And Naegi thought it would be because a certain video. Maybe it wasn't so hard to Ishimaru.

"And why are you awake so early?" Ishimaru asked.

"I didn't get sleep", Naegi said.

Asahina looked down. "Because of the video... I mean, who wouldn't be depressed after that!?" She drank some cocoa.

"And I'm here with Aoi", Oogami said. "I can't let anything happen to her."

"That's a good thing", Ishimaru said. "Killing each other is against the school environment!"

"How does that connect to anything?" Naegi drank some cocoa. "There's some hot cocoa left in the kitchen. Aoi and Oogami-san did it and there is leftovers."

"Aoi?" Ishimaru ignored the cocoa. "When you have become so close that you call her by the first name?"

"Umm..." Naegi mumbed.

"I asked that he'd by my first name", Asahina look at Ishimaru. "It's scary to be this kind of situation, especially with new people... I thought it would help people would call me more friend-like. You can all call me just by my first name, too."

"Are you going to get some hot cocoa?" Oogami asked. "I thought about getting some water."

"Hot cocoa isn't meant to the breakfast!" Ishimaru said.

"Who honestly cares?" Asahina said. "It's is good with donuts!"

"And doughnuts aren't good breakf..."

"Shut up!" Asahina said. "You can always eat donuts!"

"I'll go get the water." Oogami stood up and left to the kitchen.

"Morning!" Maizono ran to the dining hall. "What are you drinking?"

"Some hot cocoa", Naegi said.

"There's some leftovers in the kitchen", Asahina said. "You can go get them if you want."

"Thanks!" Maizono left quickly to the kitchen.

There went some time before the Monokuma announcement. One by one the class gathered to the dining hall. Except one of them.

"Where's Byakuya Togami-dono?" Hifumi Yamada asked.

"Wh-When you took th-that topic... wh-where is he?" Fukawa said.

Soon the whole dining hall talked about Togami.

"Maybe we should go find him..."

"He's dead?"

"I don't believe it..."

"I thought he was strong..."

"Quiet peasants!"

Everyone's attention focused on the person who was standing near the dining hall's door. It was Togami.

"H-He's alive!"

"Of course I am!" Togami said. "Or do I have to say it separately, Fukawa?"

For a moment it looked like Fukawa was blushing. "No! You don't need to... but if you want to... I can listen..."

"I don't want to say a single word to you anymore!"

Togami turned towards the entrance of the dining hall. "I thought about coming here, but now when you react if you're five minutes late..."

"Actually it's a half of an hour.. " Ishimaru started.

"I don't care! I'll find a place where none of you can distract me!" Then Togami left.

"Actually he'd should care", Naegi said. "We were just worried..."

They finished the breakfast and took the separate ways. Naegi went to his room and sat on his bed.

Ding dong.

It was the doorbell. Naegi went to open the door.

"Umm..." It was Fujisaki.

"Hm?"

"Umm..." Fujisaki tried to gather her courage. "Are you free now...?"

"I don't have anything to do so I'd say yes", Naegi said.

"It doesn't bother you..?" Fujisaki started to tear up a little bit.

"No, of course it doesn't", Naegi answered.

"I'd like to talk to you..." Fujisaki said.

"Have you thought about where?"

"Umm... no?"

"Do you want to go to the cafeteria?" Naegi asked. "We could eat or drink something."

Fujisaki smiled and nodded. "Let's go!"

They went to the dining hall. Naegi toke a chair and sat down. Fujisaki did the same. There wasn't anyone else in the dining hall.

"So... what did you want to talk about?" Naegi asked.

"Umm..." Fujisaki thought. "Oh, yes! You seemed to be the nicest one from this group, so I decided to talk to you first."

"Okay?" Naegi said. He thought that Asahina or Maizono or Ishimaru seemed little nicer than him, but if Fujisaki wanted to talk to him, he'll listen. "I'm honored."

"Now..." Fujisaki said. "I'm pretty weak person. I want to get stronger. Because... because I don't want to die in here... And... I've wanted to overcome my weakness for so long... But I can't do it alone... Can you please help me?"

Naegi nodded. "I'm not sure can I really help, but I can try. What kind of stronger?"

"Physically. I don't want to be an easy target."

"Should we try running?" Naegi said.

"Running?" Fujisaki said.

"I don't know much about training, but running should be an easy start", Naegi explained. "It's not too demanding and you can increase the speed and the length time."

"I understand", Fujisaki smiled. "You're so nice, Naegi-kun!"

"Do you want to start now?" Naegi asked.

"Do you really mean it?" Fujisaki's eyes were sparkling.

"Why not?" Naegi said. "If we run laps around the dormitory, it should be good. We'd have water nearby, if we become thirsty."

"You're right", Fujisaki said.

"Let's go!" They went to the dormitory.

They ran until it was afternoon.

"I'm tired", Fujisaki sat on the floor.

"I'm, too", Naegi said. "We should stop for now."

"I agree", Fujisaki said.

They went to the cafeteria and drank some water.

"I'll be going now!" Fujisaki said. "Thanks!"

Naegi just sat in the cafeteria.

"Hey, Naegi!"

"What?"

"Why were you and Fujisaki running in the hallways!?" Ishimaru asked.

"It was training", Naegi said.

"You should study!" Ishimaru said.

"You could say it was like a PE class." Naegi didn't want to explain any further.

"Okay, but why with Fujisaki?" Ishimaru asked.

"She asked", Naegi said. "We're friends after all."

"Friends?" Ishimaru asked. "In such a short time... How is she your friend?"

"Umm..." Naegi tried to explain. "Friendship is hard to explain. Fujisaki-san asked me to help her and I decided to help. At the same time we can spend time together and it's not bad to exercise."

"Hmm... You're right", Ishimaru said. He sat down. "How do you make friends?"

"Huh?" Naegi was surprised.

"I can't hold two minutes longer conversation with my classmates", Ishimaru said. "I would like to have a friend."

"I'd say you're a little wrong about that."

"Why do you say so?" Ishimaru asked.

"I'm sure that you've talked with me longer than two minutes", Naegi said.

Ishimaru's eyes widened. "Y-You're right about that."

"And I would say I am your friend", Naegi said.

"Are you...?" Ishimaru asked. "Where's the line what makes us friends?"

"Friendship doesn't have that kind of line", Naegi said.

"How do you then know are you friends with someone!?" Ishimaru asked.

"You can't really know..." Naegi said. "But I feel like we're friends."

"Is this the feeling what they call... friendship?" Ishimaru asked.

"I can't really know what you're feeling but I'd guess it is."

"Thanks Makoto Naegi!" Ishimaru stood up and bowed.

"No, you don't need to do that..."

"Of course I have to!" Ishimaru shouted. "Of course I have to thank my first friend for being my friend!" Ishimaru went to the kitchen and after a little time he left the dining hall.

Somehow Naegi felt that the time with Ishimaru was going to be unique.

Ding dong, bing bong!

Naegi looked at the monitor.

"Mm, ahem, this is the school announcement. It is now 10 P.M. As such it's officially nighttime. Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay then...sweet dreams everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite..."

"I should go to sleep", Naegi mumbled and headed towards his room. As soon as he got to his room he fell asleep.

It was the first day when he slept well. What would be the reason? Maybe because the other nights weren't good? Because the exercise? Maybe because of something else? That Naegi didn't know well. He still woke up at the time of the morning announcement.

"7 A.M. already...?" Naegi mumbled. "I should go to the cafeteria and quickly!" He almost ran to the dining hall and was almost last one to arrive. "I'm sorry I'm late!"

"I was so worried about you, Naegi!" Maizono hugged Naegi immediately. "I don't want you to die...!"

"Now there's three people who haven't arrived yet", Sakura said.

"Togami-san said, that he's not coming, but I don't know about Fujisaki-san and Oowada-san", Ishimaru said.

"I saw Fujisaki-san in this morning and she said that she wants check how the washing machine works before coming", Asahina said. "She should be coming soon."

"AAAAAAH!" A loud voice came from outside the dining hall.

"That's Fujisaki-san!" Naegi left the dining hall and ran towards the laundry room. Fujisaki was on the floor in a sitting position and pointing to something.

"Why are you being so loud!?" Asahina shouted from the dining hall's door.

"N-Naegi-kun!" Fujisaki's face was full of fear. "Why? Why is this happening!?"

Naegi looked to the laundry room and understood immediately, why Fujisaki was scared.

Next to the room's vending machine was Mondo Oowada, with a knife in his stomach.

 **A/N Upupupu! Were you surprised? Of course someone had to die, I'm sorry all the Oowada fans! Someone just had to be the first one! So next chapter's going to conclude the investigation part** **(^u^)/**

 **The story: Cronssi**

 **The chapter's grammar editing: Midnight Koi**


	3. First investigation

**A/N So the Broken's third chapter is here! And good news to you, I got someone to edit the chapter (he's not going to touch on my author notes, they're mine), so the chapter's "sample text" has turned to "simple text" so it should make more sense now! I put his YouTube channel's name to the bottom of the chapter, be sure to check it out! But now, enjoy the chapter!**

Broken

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" Naegi shouted.

"What now?" Asahina ran towards Naegi and Fujisaki. "N-No way!"

"Pim pom pam poo-om!" The monitors lit up. "A body has been discovered! Now gather to the gym! And no slacking!"

"W-What!?" Asahina said. "Why are they doing this!?"

The others from the dining hall came out and saw Asahina, Naegi and Fujisaki at the laundry room. They ignored it and left the dormitory area. Except Kirigiri. She walked to where Fujisaki was and gave a hand to her.

"Thanks", Fujisaki said.

"No need to thank me", Kirigiri said. "Looks like Oowada was the first victim. We should now go to the gym."

"You're right," Naegi said. "There's no way we could ignore it."

They slowly trudged to the gym, full of apprehension.

"The last four ones are here!" Monokuma said. "You were thinking about slacking, right!?"

"No, we.." Naegi started.

"Anyway, I don't care!" Monokuma said. "Now we have one student dead in the back of the laundry room, what means one of you killed him. So, now you have to solve this case! We're holding a class trial!"

"Huh?" Asahina asked. "A class trial?"

"There, you try to solve who's the blackened!", Monokuma explained. "If you get it correct, only the blackened will receive a punishment. But if you pick the wrong person, I'll punish everyone _besides_ the blackened and that person will graduate! You have some time before class trial to investigate, spend it well!"

"A class trial!?" Enoshima stepped forward. "No way I'll participate to that kind of trash!"

"You will!", Monokuma said. "If you don't, you have to get through me first!"

Monokuma walked slowly closer. Enoshima looked like she hesitated. After a little thought she stepped aside.

"Not going to attack?" Monokuma looked disappointed and little bit angry at the same time.

"I feel like I'm better this way", Enoshima said.

"Okay, you guys are amateurs to the investigative stuff so I decided to help you a little!", Monokuma shouted. "Here's the Monokuma File!" He threw a stack of little black folders into the air and each one had to bend down to pick one up. Naegi looked at the 'Monokuma File'.

The victim was Mondo Oowada. The estimated time of death is around 11 PM. The body was discovered in the laundry room, on the 1st floor's dormitory area.  
The cause of death: There was a single knife stab on the victim's stomach. It's notable that the victim's head had been struck multiple times. There is also signs of forceful coughing.

"That's it...?" Naegi thought out loud.

"Looks like this is the only information we're going to get..." Maizono said. "Let's investigate!" Maizono smiled cheerfully.

"Wait a second", Kirigiri stopped Maizono and Naegi leaving. "Before anyone lefts, we have to decide who're watching over the crime scene. It would be bad if the killer would get rid of the evidence."

"I can be one", Oogami said.

"I'm probably not a big help, so I can stay", Fujisaki said.

"Then go", Kirigiri said. "Now we can leave."

One by one the gym started to empty.

"We should investigate the crime scene first!" Maizono said.

"You're taking this way too lighthearted", Naegi said.

"I didn't like Oowada-san begin with", Maizono said.

They entered the laundry room. Fujisaki and Oogami were already there with Kirigiri, who was checking the body.

"There's so much to look at..." Maizono said. Then she started to shiver. "Oowada-san..."

Naegi started look through the crime scene. A fallen table, all the magazines were around the floor. A clue. The killer hadn't overpowered him easily, obvious signs of a struggle strewn about.

Naegi opened the evidence section on his handbook and started to write. "Evidence of struggle: Fallen table and magazines all over the place. The murder wasn't easy." He looked around some more.

"What's that!?" Maizono shouted. "On... t-the... w-wall... I can't take this anymore!" Maizono ran out of the laundry room.

On the wall was a blood splatter. "Blood splatter on the wall: Blood splatter was found on the wall at the crime scene. Little under 2 meters from the floor", Naegi wrote.

He looked around some, at the walls, the floor... "Huh?" Naegi asked, pausing. Near the door were a few little pieces of what looked like a donut. "Pieces of a donut: Little pieces of donut found in the crime scene. Does someone here like them..?" Naegi wrote. Why would there be a donut in the crime scene?

Another thing in Naegi's mind was the washing machines. They seemed suspicious, so he checked them just in case.

"What's this?" Naegi noticed one of the washing machines being on. He opened the machine and took the cloth from inside. "This is... Oowada-san's jacket?"

"Hmm?" Kirigiri asked. " Oowada's jacket?"

"Yeah, the washing machine was on, with this inside.", Naegi answered.

"That's interesting..." Kirigiri said. "This changes the situation a lot."

"Huh?" Naegi was surprised. "How?"

"We'll see in the class trial." Kirigiri turned away to investigate other stuff. It looked like she's going to check it later.

Naegi looked at the jacket closer, but didn't notice anything. He put the jacket back and started writing. "Oowada's jacket: Oowada's jacket was found in one of the washing machines."

He looked to the other machines as well.

"Nothing..." he said. "Nothing, nothing nothing... what's this...?" He pulled a hair out of one of the machines. "It's orange... Is this Oowada's?" He wrote down: "A washing machine: Oowada's hair was found in a washing machine." He didn't really understand how it related to this case. He decided to leave the laundry room.

After a while Maizono came to Naegi. "I made a huge discovery!"

"What did you find?" Naegi asked.

"One of the kitchen knives is gone!" Maizono smiled.

"I want to see", Naegi said and almost ran to the kitchen. "One of them really is gone..." He wrote it down. "Kitchen knives: One of the kitchen knives is gone."

"Isn't it a huge discovery?" Maizono was excited.

"It was..." Naegi said. He wasn't so sure of that. "We should ask something from Ishimaru-san."

"From Ishimaru-kun?" Maizono asked. "I saw him at the school side, near the A/V room."

"Let's go talk to him", Naegi said.

They found Ishimaru pretty quick.

"Ah, Maizono-san and Naegi-san!" Ishimaru said.

"I have something to ask you", Naegi said. "You went to the kitchen last night, right? Was one knife gone?"

"Now when you mention it..." Ishimaru thought. "There was only four knives."

"So the knife was gone before I and Ishimaru came to the cafeteria..." Naegi mumbled. "If we only knew when it was in there..."

"When we left the dining hall after breakfast, it was there", Ishimaru said.

"Thanks Ishimaru-san!" Naegi said. He wrote something down: "Ishimaru-'s testimony: The kitchen knife was there after breakfast, but was gone before nighttime."

"Maybe we should check the A/V room..." Maizono said. "It may be holding some kind of a clue... I've checked most of the rooms, but not there."

"Good idea", Naegi said. "Let's go!" They came to the A/V room.

"There's so much to check..." Maizono said. They looked around. The players, the chairs, the floor...

"Hey, here's something..." Naegi said and looked at the trash can. "Oh, it was just your DVD."

Maizono came to look. "Hey... Isn't there something... red under it...?" Maizono picked up the DVD. "It's.. IT'S BLOOD!"

In the trash can was a big piece of fabric covered in blood. Naegi gulped and wrote: "Big piece of fabric: A big piece of fabric was found in the A/V room's trash can. It's covered in blood."

"Doesn't that seem like... a piece of tablecloth?" Maizono said.

Naegi picked it up, studying it for a moment before nodding. "I'm sure it's piece of tablecloth." He added something to the text. "The fabric is a piece of tablecloth."

"Let's go... somewhere else..." Maizono said.

"Let's go", Naegi said. "I have to go to talk to Fujisaki."

"Isn't Fujisaki in the laundry room?" Maizono asked.

"She is", Naegi said.

"I'm not coming then..." Maizono said. "Is there something I can do?"

"Umm..." Naegi thought. "If you can find a person who was in the laundry room yesterday, or the day before yesterday, it would be great."

"Okay!" Maizono said. "I'll be going then!"

Naegi headed straight to the laundry room.

"Is.. Is the investigation going well?" Fujisaki asked.

"Ah, Fujisaki-san!", Naegi said. "I have something to ask of you."

"You... you suspect.. me...?" Fujisaki asked quietly, tearing up.

"No, I'm not!" Naegi said.

"So... how can I help?" Fujisaki smiled, a look of relief on her face.

"Do you remember who you saw while we were running?" Naegi asked.

"Hmm..." Fujisaki thought. "Umm... Who did I see... Aoi... I saw Aoi and... Oowada-san was there... Maizono-san, I saw her... Enoshima-san... and Oogami-san."

"So five people..." Naegi said and wrote down: "Fujisaki's testimony: While running, Fujisaki saw five people, Aoi, Oowada, Maizono, Enoshima and Oogami."

"Thanks", Naegi said. "You were a big help." Then he left the laundry room.

"Naegi-kun!" Maizono waved to him. "Come here!"

"What is it now?" Naegi asked.

"Oee, Naegi!" Hagakure was standing next to Maizono. "Maizono-chan said you wanted to ask something."

"Yes, was the laundry room's entrance clean when you were in there?" Naegi asked.

"I was bored when I cleaned my laundry, so I decided to clean up", Hagakure said. "I'm sure it was clean!"

"Okay, so..." Naegi started to write: "Hagakure's testimony: Hagakure cleaned the laundry room day before yesterday. He's sure it was clean."

"Thanks!" Naegi said.

"Pim pom pam poo-om!" The monitors lit up. "I'm bored! I'm so bored! So the time's up! Now all of you, enter the red door at the first floor's school area! No. Slacking."

"We should go", Maizono said. Hagakure panicked and ran to the school area. "I have something to tell you." They walked towards the school area.

"What?" Naegi asked. "What do you have to tell?"

"About my DVD..." Maizono said. "Hagakure came to me on the day we got the DVDs and said something about me dying because of Monokuma's gift. So when I heard about the DVDs, I was careful. I thought about them being the 'gift'. So when I went to inform the others, I went to the kitchen, took a pair of scissors, and cut my own DVD."

"It was you?" Naegi asked. "You broke your own DVD?"

"That's right", Maizono confessed. "And I don't regret it. After seeing your faces after the DVD, I didn't regret it even a second."

"Maybe it's a good thing you didn't watch it", Naegi said. "We should go."

They entered the red door.

"So everyone's in here?" Monokuma asked. "Then step inside the elevator. Let the class trial... BEGIN!"

* * *

The truth bullets:

Monokuma file: The victim was Mondo Oowada. The estimated time of death is around 11 PM. The body was discovered in the laundry room, on the 1st floor's dormitory area. The cause of death: There was a single knife stab on the victim's stomach. It's notable that the victim's head had been struck multiple times. There is also signs of forceful coughing.

Evidence of struggle: Fallen table and magazines all over the place. The murder wasn't easy.

Blood splatter on the wall: Blood splatter was found on the wall at the crime scene. Little under 2 meters from the floor.

Pieces of a donut: Little pieces of donut found in the crime scene. Does someone here like them..?

Oowada's jacket: Oowada's jacket was found in one of the washing machines.

A washing machine: Oowada's hair was found in a washing machine.

Kitchen knives: One of the kitchen knives is gone.

Ishimaru's testimony: The kitchen knife was there after breakfast, but was gone before nighttime.

Big piece of fabric: A big piece of fabric was found in the A/V room's trash can. It's covered in blood. The fabric is a piece of tablecloth.

Fujisaki's testimony: While running, Fujisaki saw five people, Aoi, Oowada, Maizono, Enoshima and Oogami.

Hagakure's testimony: Hagakure cleaned the laundry room day before yesterday. He's sure it was clean.

 **A/N So how was it? Now it's your turn to unleash your Kirigiri side and solve this case! You can put you're theories to the reviews! The trial chapter is coming on the next Wednesday! Before that (try to) solve the case! ^u^/**

 **The story: Cronssi**

 **Chapter's editing: Midnight Koi**


	4. Who's the killer?

**A/N Now is the class trial's turn to take its turn! I tried my best to make a case without loopholes, but there may be some, sorry for that. My goal was to make the cases explanations better than they did them in DR the Animation. I hope I succeeded. But now, enjoy of the new chapter ^u^/**

Broken #4

78th class went to the elevator and it started to go down.

It felt like an eternity. Or that's what Naegi thought.

"Are you scared...?" Maizono asked quietly.

Naegi nodded. He didn't want to say a word.

Soon enough the elevator stopped and the door opened.

"Upupupu!" Monokuma was sitting on a big, throne-like chair, as if he was a demented king. "This is your first class trial, so find your own seat!" He pointed at the class trial field.

They came out of the elevator and looked at the chairs. They found their places quickly.

Maizono-san, Ishimaru-san, Enoshima-san, Oogami-san, Kirigiri-san, huh? Naegi was surprised.

"What's with that picture?" Kirigiri asked calmly. She pointed to the chair next to her. There was a post, and atop was a framed photo of Oowada.

"I'd feel awful if he got left out just because he died. Friendship penetrates even death's barrier!" Monokuma laughed. "But now the class trial is about to start, so here's what you do! Your goal is to discover the blackened! Who's the brutal, heartless murderer that killed Mondo Oowada? During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is and vote for "whodunnit". If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person... I will punish everyone besides the blackened and that person will graduate and leave the school ground!"

There was a silence.

"F-From w-where should we start?" Fujisaki asked quietly.

"The one who murdered Oowada-san shall raise their hand!" Ishimaru stated.

Unsurprisingly, no one raised their hand.

"Was there anything in the crime scene what would lead us towards the killer?" Celeste asked.

"When I was investigating I noticed something really interesting", Yamada said. "Next to the entrance, there were little pieces of a donut."

"No way!" Asahina shouted.

"And someone here likes donuts!" Hagakure said. "Case closed! Aoi is the murderer!"

"No, I'm not!" Asahina shouted. "Why would I kill anyone!?"

"You were extremely depressed after watching the DVD!" Hagakure shouted. "You went to the dining hall to eat donuts!"

"Isn't it too early to say she's the killer?" Maizono asked. "I think we should ask when the donut pieces appeared to the crime scene."

"I did my laundry on my first day here and I ate donuts!" Asahina said. "That was when I dropped them! So I can't be the murderer!"

"I doubt that", Yamada said, pushing up his glasses. "Who would admit it?"

"I'm not the culprit!" Asahina shouted.

"But there were donut pieces in the crime scene", Celeste smiled. "And you like donuts, right?"

"So what if I like 'em!?" Asahina shouted. "They've been there since the first day in school!"

"No, that's wrong!" Naegi shouted.

"Huh?" Asahina asked. Her face was full of fear. "Why... why do you say that?! There's no proof!"

"Actually there is proof", Naegi said. "Hagakure was cleaning the laundry room day before the murder. If you ate donuts on your first day in the laundry room, Hagakure would have cleaned them away."

"The donut pieces still aren't mine!" Asahina shouted. "Someone is trying to frame me!"

"Did Aoi have some kind of way to take the knife?" Ishimaru asked.

"Hopefully she had", Enoshima said. "Who else could have done that?"

"Umm..." Fujisaki said.

"What is it, Fujisaki-san?" Oogami asked.

"M-Me... and Naegi-san ran around the dormitory area yesterday..." Fujisaki said. "We... we saw Oowada... Enoshima... Maizono... Oogami... and Aoi... while we were running..."

"After that I sat in the cafeteria with Ishimaru-san and we didn't see anyone come in", Naegi said.

"So the killer took the knife when you were running!" Ishimaru said.

"So Aoi had a possibility to take the knife," Enoshima said. "She's the killer. We have proof."

"Actually it's possible that the donut pieces are just a red herring", Togami said. "It's a possibility as long as we can't prove otherwise."

"I... I agree with... with Byakuya-sama!" Fukawa said.

"So Aoi took the knife yesterday, went to the laundry room in the evening and stabbed Oowada-san!" Hagakure laughed. "Now the case is closed!"

"Aoi is not the killer."

"W-Whaaaat!?" Yamada shouted.

"Like I said, Aoi is not the killer", Kirigiri repeated.

"What makes you think so?" Celeste smiled. "Do you have proof?"

"I have", Kirigiri said and clapped her hands. "Monokuma, wake up!"

"Huh?" Monokuma said. "What is it?"

"I talked to you during the investigation, right?" Kirigiri said.

"Yes", Monokuma said.

"I asked you about the body discovery announcement, right?"

Monokuma nodded.

"So it plays when three people other that the killer found the body, right?"

"Yes!" Monokuma shouted.

"There you have it", Kirigiri said.

"How does that connect to anything?" Hagakure asked.

"It means..." Naegi thought. "It means that Aoi can't be the killer! The ones who discovered the body were me, Fujisaki-san and Aoi. So the killer can't be among the three of us!"

"That would mean she's innocent..." Maizono thought. "Yes, it makes sense! The donut pieces are just a red herring!"

"Li-Like Byakuya-sama said...!" Fukawa mumbled.

"But if the killer isn't Aoi..." Kuwada thought. "Who took the knife and killed Oowada?"

"So the ones who may be the killer are..." Celeste said, "Enoshima, Maizono, Oogami and Ishimaru."

"Why me?" Ishimaru asked surprised.

"You could have lied about the knife not being in the kitchen and may have taken it yourself", Celeste smiled.

"There's the possibility that Oowada took the knife himself!" Maizono said.

"That is certainly a possibility", Celeste said.

"What if we don't focus on who took the knife for now and we solve what happened after the killer entered to the laundry room?" Naegi asked.

"That may work", Maizono smiled.

"But before we can focus on that, we have to clear up if Oowada-san took the knife", Celeste said.

"How we can prove if Mondo Oowada-dono took it himself!?" Yamada said.

"W-What if someone saw Oowada-san taking the knife?" Fujisaki said.

"What if the killer just admits what they have done?" Ishimaru asked.

"Maybe we could figure it out from what happened before the murder?" Hagakure asked.

"What if we explain it with what happened later?" Kirigiri said.

"I agree with that!" Naegi said. "We found Oowada's jacket in one of the washing machines."

"How does that relate to anything?" Enoshima asked.

"Oowada-san was doing his laundry before the killer came", Naegi said. "It makes more sense if Oowada-san went to kill someone and after that do his laundry, not the other way around. I'm pretty sure it was a surprise to Oowada-san."

"That would explain the washing machine", Togami said. "After he went to do his laundry, the killer came into the laundry room."

"It would've been a surprise attack", Maizono said.

"Really?" Enoshima asked. "Did you see the crime scene a single time!? The room was such a mess that it couldn't be a surprise attack!"

"Okay..." Maizono said. "Sorry..."

"So they fought..." Fujisaki said. "After that he stabbed him..."

"No that's wrong!" Naegi shouted.

"Wh-What?" Fujisaki asked.

"The killer hit his head to the wall", Naegi said. "There's a mark proving that on the wall."

"So after that the killer stabbed him", Kuwata said.

"Now we've cleared up what happened, but we still don't have any kind of lead towards the killer!" Hagakure panicked.

"Are you sure you're not missing something?" Kirigiri asked.

"Huh?" Naegi said.

"Isn't there some information missing?" Kirigiri asked.

"Do you mean the Monokuma file...?" Naegi asked, scanning through the file silently for a moment. "You're right! It didn't specify the cause of death!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kuwata asked. "He had a knife in his stomach! What else would have killed him!?"

"Monokuma did mention something about forceful choking and his head being struck multiple times..." Asahina said.

"So if the knife stab isn't what killed him..." Fujisaki said. "It has to be the forceful choking or the head traumas."

"Which one is it?" Celeste smiled.

"Maybe the killer choked him..." Ishimaru thought.

"There weren't any marks of choking on him!" Kuwata shouted.

"What if the killer slammed his head to the wall so he would've died!?" Yamada asked.

"What if it is just something else?" Celeste sighed, playing with a lock of her hair, looking bored.

"That sounds like something it could be", Naegi said. "I found Oowada's hair in one of the washing machines."

"No way!" Maizono shouted.

"What?" Naegi said.

"What if Oowada-kun drowned?" Maizono said with shivering voice.

"D-Drowned?" Fukawa asked. "It would be a fine killing method for the Ultimate Swimmer..."

"Are you still doubting me!?" Asahina shouted. "We cleared already that I'm innocent!"

"Oowada drowned", Togami said. "Tell them, Naegi."

"Wh...why me?" Naegi asked, before taking a deep breath. "What if they put Oowada-san in the washing machine and turned it on?"

"No way", Oogami said. "There wasn't any soap on the corpse."

"They didn't have to use soap", Kirigiri said. "The water was enough. The killer tried to hide their killing method."

"But would the water be enough to wash the blood?" Celeste asked. "On the back of his head, there was blood and the washing machine would probably cause more damage."

"When I've gotten papercuts, I use paper instead of water", Yamada said. "It cleans the blood better."

"That's why the killer used a piece of table cloth to clean the blood", Naegi said.

"Me and Naegi-kun found a piece of a table cloth in the A/V room's trash can", Maizono said. "There was blood on it."

"How did the killer get Oowada-san into the washing machine?" Ishimaru asked.

"That's a good question", Kuwata asked.

"Of course, they just put him in there", Asahina said.

"But Oowada weighs..." Maizono looked at her handbook, "76 kilos!? (168 lbs) That's heavy... The killer has to be strong."

"The ones who could've gotten the knife were..." Celeste said. "Oowada-san, Aoi, Enoshima-san, Maizono-san and... Oogami-san." Celeste looked at Oogami.

"You can't blame Sakura from this!" Asahina shouted. "She's not the killer! I said she's NOT!"

"Do you have any proof she's not the killer?" Naegi asked.

"NO!" Asahina shouted. "IT JUST CAN'T BE HER!"

"Does she have an alibi?" Naegi asked.

"NO, BUT SHE DOESN'T HAVE A MOTIVE!" Asahina shouted.

"Everyone here has a motive", Naegi said.

"SAKURA COULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Asahina said.

"No, that's wrong!" Naegi shouted.

"W-Why?" Asahina asked, her voice suddenly a lot more quiet.

"Oogami-san wouldn't have any problems with knocking Oowada-san out, putting him in the washing machine and framing you", Naegi explained.

"You.. You can't say that the friendship was just a lie!" Asahina said.

"Aoi..." Oogami said. She looked down.

"Do you admit it, Oogami-san?" Kirigiri asked.

Oogami nodded. "In this situation... I don't have any other choice that accept it. I killed Oowada-san… I'm sorry, Aoi..."

"Is it now... voting time...?" Monokuma asked.

"We should be safe now", Togami said. "The killer has admitted her actions."

The others nodded.

"So use the switch in front of you to vote for the killer", Monokuma laughed. "Will it be the right person or just the wrong one...?"

Soon, a cheerful tone could be heard in the courtroom.

"Correct!" Monokuma shouted. "The one who killed Mondo Oowada was Sakura Oogami!"

"I'm sorry, Aoi..." Oogami apologizised.

"Why?" Asahina asked. Tears fell down her cheeks. "Why did you do this?"

"I didn't have a choice..." Oogami explained. "I was forced to."

"Forced to kill?" Kirigiri asked. "By who?"

"He said someone had to get the 'ball rolling'..." Oogami said. "And if I wouldn't do that, my dojo would be in great danger."

Kirigiri glanced at Monokuma.

Most of the students were upset. They didn't expect Oogami to give in so easily. She seemed like... a strong person.

"But now... I have prepared a special punishment to Sakura Oogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist!" Monokuma shouted.

"No!" Asahina looked up with tears on her eyes.

"Let's give it everything we've got!" Monokuma laughed, talking over Aoi's pleas. "It's PUNISHMENT TIME!"

 **A/N How was the trial? I tried to make it feel like in the game ones. What do you think about the case? Was it good? Do the characters feel like themselves? The feedback is important in writing, I hope you can give some. The punishment and the next "chapter's beginning" are in the next chapter. Actually that sounds weird XD I hope you liked the chapter (^u^)/**

The story: Cronssi

Chapter's editing: Midnight Koi


	5. Whole new world

**A/N Okay, now the chapter's updated! I'm hoping you enjoy the chapter ^u^/**

Broken

Chains shot out of some kind of hidden door and wrapped around the Ultimate Martial Artist, taking Oogami with them as they retracted. It was a horrifying scene, the students in shock as the chains just dragged Oogami further and further into the room behind the door. Suddenly the door closed.

Then the giant screens around the trial room lit up. They showed Oogami in some kind of battlefield, alone.

On the floor was written the text: "The Deciding Match of the Shadows"

Ding, ding, ding!

Some kind of bell rang, like you'd expect at a wrestling match. The battle had started. The battlefield seemed to be some kind of a closed space with air vents on the walls. The darkness in the air vents almost seemed to be moving, before some appeared to ooze out of the vents and into the room. The liquid formed into all sorts of weird shapes and some of them looked like they were smoke. Then the "shadows" attacked. Oogami kicked them, punched them, used all the moves she could and to her evident surprise, it worked, and most of the shadows died easily. Except one. It towered over the others, in the back of the area, and when it looked at Oogami, she noticed it had a mask. Suddenly there was pitch black, which seemed to come from the masked shadow, and when the light came back, the shadow was gone and Oogami was laying on the floor, unmoving.

"Aww, I hoped the shadow wouldn't use that move..." Monokuma said. "You couldn't see anything!"

Everyone was silent, just staring at the screen with wide eyes.

"S-S-Sa..." Asahina dropped to her knees, held her head and screamed. "SAKURAAAAA!"

Naegi came up to Asahina. "Calm down, Aoi..." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Asahina shouted with tears in her eyes. "AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME AOI! ANY OF YOU! YOU TRAITORS!" Asahina sprinted to the elevator. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Everyone looked at Asahina. She cried, smacking the door. "Please... let me... out of... here..."

"That hit Asahina-san harder than I expected..." Maizono said.

"The class trial is officially now over and you may now go back to your normal school lives!" Monokuma announced. "By the way, it's 10 PM and officially nighttime."

The entire time they were going to the dorms, nobody dared to say a word.

* * *

"Morning..." Naegi stepped to the dining hall.

"Good morning..." Ishimaru was the only one to answer, even though everyone else were already in the dining hall. That alone showed how low the mood was.

Naegi sat to the table. He wasn't hungry at all, he felt he would throw up everything he ate, anyway.

"Upupupu!" The screens lit up. "You have successfully solved the first murder, so, of course, I have to award you! I've opened a whole new world to you, so feel free to investigate!" The screens went off.

"Hm?" Celeste asked. "What does he mean by 'whole new world', I wonder?"

"Maybe he opened some new places." Kuwata said. "Hey, don't look at me! It was just a guess!"

"He locked the second floor, so maybe he opened it...?" Fujisaki asked quietly.

"That's possible..." Maizono said. "Why don't we check?" She stood up and was ready to leave the dining hall. Naegi was ready to go as well, since he didn't have anything better to do. Fujisaki walked to the entrance before turning, waiting for the others. Everyone else just stayed at the table.

"Shall we go, then?" Maizono smiled. They left the dining hall.

"This is still locked", Naegi said, pointing at the dorm's stairs.

"There's still the school side", Maizono said. And so, they went to the school's side.

"What if nothing has opened...?" Fujisaki asked.

They passed the school store.

"We have to think about that after." Naegi said. "You can't give up now."

"Woaah!" Maizono pointed at the end of the hall. "It's open!"

Fujisaki ran to the stairs. "What's going to be up there?"

"Maybe a place to sing!" Maizono said.

"Maybe a place to train!" Fujisaki said.

"Maybe there's a place to have fun!" Maizono said.

"Maybe there's a computer!" Fujisaki said. Their eyes were almost sparkling.

"Eee..." Naegi said. "We should inform the others..."

"Let's take a look!" Maizono said. "Come!" She pulled Fujisaki's hand and ran upstairs with her.

"Looks like I have to go tell them alone..." Naegi sighed and turned around. While walking, he thought about what could be on the second floor. Maybe an exit? Something more interesting to do?

Before he realized it, he was in the dining hall.

"So, how did it go?" Celeste smiled.

"The second floor is open", Naegi said.

Half of the students in the dining hall ran past Naegi and headed to the school side.

"No running in the hallways!" Ishimaru shouted.

"We should head up there, too." Kirigiri said.

"Indeed", Celeste said.

"I'll come a little later." Ishimaru said.

They headed to the second floor. Naegi thought it would be best to start from the far end, so he wouldn't miss anything.

In the far back was a classroom, 2-B. Naegi opened the door and stepped in. Nothing unusual. Just like the classrooms downstairs. He left the room and moved forward.

Now there was a library. Naegi stepped in and immediately noticed Kirigiri, Yamada, Fukawa and Togami. Togami was focused on some kind of laptop and Kirigiri was looking at something on one of the desks, while Fukawa and Yamada were arguing about something. Naegi decided to ignore Fukawa and Yamada and went to the laptop.

"It's broken." Togami stared at Naegi coldly. His glance was telling him 'even one step closer and you're dead'. Naegi left the laptop to Togami and went to look what Kirigiri was doing.

"It's got quite a layer of dust." Kirigiri said.

"What do you mean?" Naegi asked.

"This letter has been sitting here for a while." Kirigiri said. She opened it and left the envelope on the table.

Naegi picked it up. "Hope's Peak Academy's Administrative Office?! Kirigiri, should you really be reading it?"

"Who else is here to read it besides us?" Kirigiri said. After a while, she put the letter back in the envelope.

"What did it say?" Naegi asked.

"Hope's Peak Academy closed... Interesting..." Kirigiri mumbled.

"What!?" Naegi asked.

"If you want to know more, read it yourself." Kirigiri said, turning away.

Naegi wanted to read it, but he couldn't bring himself to read something that wasn't addressed to him. He left the library.

Another classroom. This time it was 2-A. Naegi peeked inside, but nothing seemed out of place, and he soon closed the door.

"What...?" Naegi asked. There were stairs and a barrier blocking them. "We can't go further upstairs then..."

Soon, he arrived to one door with an anchor in it. "What's this...?"

Bling!

"What was that?" Naegi asked quietly. It seemed to come from his pocket. He reached in, pulling out his e-Handbook, which was lit up. "A new rule!?"

'Lending your e-Handbook to another student is strictly prohibited.'

"Why would anyone do that?" Naegi said and opened the door.

"Oh, Naegi." Celeste said.

"Naegi-kun!" Fujisaki's eyes sparkled. "There's a pool! And they say in the locker rooms, there's exercising equipment!"

"Really!" Naegi was surprised. "That's great!"

"It is!" Fujisaki smiled. "But next to the doors is an e-Handbook reader, so only men can go to the men''s locker room and women to the women's locker room. Two people can't go in at the same time, each one of them has to show their handbooks before going. If you don't follow the rules..." Fujisaki pointed up. There was a gun. "Monokuma said..."

"If it's Monokuma, I doubt we'll have any options than to follow", Naegi said.

"Naegi-kun..." Fujisaki said quietly. "Can we meet somewhere tonight? I have something to explain."

Naegi nodded. "Why not?"

"Shhh." Fujisaki said. "Keep it a secret."

"Okay." Naegi said, lowering his voice. "Where?"

"Classroom 2-A, after the evening announcement", Fujisaki said. Then he talked a little louder. "We should go to the dining hall. I think we should let everyone know what we found."

"Sounds good." Naegi said. "Let's go!"

Naegi and Fujisaki were the first to arrive. After a little while, others started to trickle in. Soon, they all were in the dining hall.

"Can I start?" Ishimaru asked, raising his hand. "The bath and the warehouse in the dormitory are now open!"

"There's a pool!" Asahina shouted.

"They say the locker rooms are full of exercising equipment", Fujisaki mentioned.

"And there was a library", Yamada said. "But it lacks quality material! There isn't any of my work!"

"Who would w-want to read them in the first place..." Fukawa said.

"Did anyone find an exit?" Kuwata asked.

"I tried to open the windows, but they didn't open..." Hagakure mentioned.

"And there's a laptop in the library, but it's broken", Togami said.

"So we didn't find anything." Celeste sighed. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to leave. I have to go take a shower before going to bed." She left the dining hall silently.

"Maybe we should go back too", Maizono said. The others quietly left the dining hall.

"It's almost nighttime." Naegi said to Fujisaki. "Do you want to go now?"

Fujisaki nodded. "Let's go!"

They arrived to the classroom 2-A, hearing the night announcement on the way.

"So what did you want to...huh?" Naegi said as the lights went off.

After a moment, Naegi felt something pushing into his back.

 **A/N So about Oogami's execution: It was "a parody" of her official unused execution, where Oogami fights against aliens instead of shadows. Why shadows? I liked the idea more and I dropped a few references there... :D The next chapter should come normally, with the simpler text ^u^ But now I have to go planning the next chapter, so hopefully see you there!**

The story is done by Cronssi

The chapter's editing is done by Midnight Koi


	6. Spending time with others

Broken

"Wooaaah!" Fujisaki shouted. "Ouch..."

"What happened, Fujisaki-san?" Naegi asked. "Where's the light switch?"

"N-Near the door..." Fujisaki said.

Naegi found the switch pretty quickly. He saw Fujisaki on the floor, holding her head.

"What happened?" Naegi asked. "Did you put the lights off?"

Fujisaki tried not to cry, but a few tears fell to the floor. "Umm... I tried to scare you, but... but I fell..."

So that's what happened, Naegi thought. "Why did you want to do that?"

"It would've given me some courage..." Fujisaki said.

"I'm assuming you wanted to talk about the training..." Naegi decided not to question Fujisaki. "Boys and girls have different locker rooms, which is a problem..."

"Actually..." Fujisaki said. "That's what I wanted to discuss... When I think about it... it's not really a huge problem..."

"What do you mean?" Naegi asked.

"Can you give me a moment?" Fujisaki asked, closing her eyes. "Please try not to be too surprised." Then she inhaled slowly, opening her eyes. "I'm a boy."

Naegi needed a moment to understand what he had just heard. "WHAT!?"

"Pl-please, calm down", Fujisaki said. "This is why I wanted to say this when the others were sleeping."

"You're joking, right?" Naegi asked.

"Actually, I could prove it right now..." Fujisaki said and pulled his hand gently. "Let's go to the locker rooms."

Fujisaki pulled Naegi to the locker rooms.

"Why did you want to come here?" Naegi asked.

"To prove it to you", Fujisaki said and took her e-Handbook out of her pocket. She walked to the men's locker room door.

Naegi gulped, glancing up at the minigun on the ceiling. "...A-Are you sure?"

Fujisaki swiped the card. The door opened and Fujisaki stepped inside. "See?"

Naegi swiped his own card and sat on one of the locker room's benches. "So it really is true..."

"Why would I lie about that?" Fujisaki asked, frowning.

"I just didn't want to believe it... I guess", Naegi said.

"Is... there something wrong about it...?" Fujisaki asked quietly, his shoulders sagging.

"No, there's not", Naegi said quickly. "I just wondered why you didn't want people to know..."

"Because people don't r-really accept weak men", Fujisaki said, his voice full of pain. "Please, let's not talk about it. While we're here, do you want to train? Are you tired?"

"I thought about going to bed", Naegi said and yawned. "It's pretty tiring to search a whole floor without finding anything."

"I understand." Fujisaki said, nodding. "Let's go back."

Right before Naegi entered his room, Fujisaki said something.

"Naegi-kun, please treat me like before", Fujisaki said. "It would be troublesome if people found out before I'm ready to tell it myself." Then, he ran to his own room quickly.

Naegi nodded, even if Fujisaki didn't see it. Naegi was exhausted and fell asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Good morning", Naegi said while stepping to the dining hall. It had been two days since the new floor opening.

"Have you seen Fukawa-san anywhere?" Maizono asked. "She's missing. No one has seen her today."

"You are normally the last one to come so we decided to ask you if you've seen her", Hagakure said.

So you're not worried about me, Naegi thought. "No, I haven't seen her."

"That's weird", Kuwata said.

"We're better off when she's not here", Enoshima said, rolling her eyes. "She's just annoying."

"Yamada-san, would you make tea for me, please?" Celeste asked after the room had gone silent. "Milk tea, please."

"Wh-why are you asking me?" Yamada said, biting his lip.

"I'M NOT ASKING FOR LAZINESS", Celeste shouted. "GO MAKE MILK TEA FOR ME!"

"O-okay!" Yamada ran to the kitchen.

Others looked at Celeste, who smiled innocently. After a while, Yamada came back from the kitchen.

"T-There you a-are, C-Celeste-san", Yamada said and handed her the tea cup.

Celeste sipped from it and immediately threw it on floor. "What's this crap?"

"I-It's milk tea, like you wanted..." Yamada said, taking a step back.

"Oh, sorry~ I meant Royal milk tea", Celeste explained. "There, you put the milk in during the process. In cafes, it's usually a little more expensive, but it tastes much better, don't you think?"

"I… uh…" Yamada looked hesitant.

Celeste's eyes flashed with anger again. "DID I FUCKING STUTTER, YOU PIG?! ROYAL MILK TEA, NOW!"

"Y-yes, my queen!" Yamada ran back to the kitchen faster than last time.

"W-We really should go look for Fukawa-san", Maizono said.

"We should!" Ishimaru said. "I'm going now!" Ishimaru marched out of the dining hall.

"I'm going as well." Maizono said. "Are you coming, Naegi-kun?"

Naegi nodded. "Why wouldn't I come, Maizono-san?"

Over half of the people in the dining hall came with Maizono, Ishimaru and Naegi. The only ones who didn't come were Celeste, Yamada, Enoshima and Asahina. They just stayed at the dining hall, not seeming to care much about Fukawa.

She was found quickly, due to the size of the search party. Fukawa was found at the library, behind a pillar, staring at Togami. She said that she's not coming to the breakfast anymore. When asked, she claimed she had her own reasons.

The others left Fukawa quickly and went to do their own things. Naegi walked to the dining hall.

"Oh, Celeste-san, you're here." Naegi said.

"Naegi-kun..." Celeste said. "Why don't you sit down?" She pointed at a chair at the same table as her. Naegi sat quietly.

"Why didn't you come look for Fukawa-san?" Naegi asked.

"I wanted to drink my Royal milk tea, of course." Celeste said.

Awkward silence followed the answer.

"Do you want to know some important information?" Celeste asked suddenly. "I'll tell it only to you."

"Huh?" Naegi asked. "If you want to tell me something, I'll listen."

"I'm going to tell you the ultimate tactic to winning any game", Celeste smiled. "You're the only one besides me who can use it, after all."

"What is it?" Naegi asked.

"Luck." Celeste said. "There's just good luck and bad luck, nothing in between. I just have good luck when it comes to gambling."

"O-Okay..." Naegi said.

"I'm going to go now." Celeste said suddenly. Without another word, she stood up and walked away.

Naegi scratched his head and stood up as well, going to look for Asahina. He wanted to ask her why she didn't look for Fukawa either.

Naegi found Asahina at the pool. She wasn't swimming, she was just sitting next to the pool, letting her legs soak in the water.

"Hey Asahina-san!" Naegi said. "I've been looking for you."

Asahina looked at Naegi, stood up and left the pool without saying a word. She hadn't spoken a word to anyone since the trial.

"Maybe I should just give up on it", Naegi mumbled and left the pool. He didn't have anyone to talk to, so he went back to his room. He should get some rest.

Pim pom!

"What is it now...?" Naegi asked and opened the door.

"Umm... Do you have some free time?"

"Enoshima-san?" Naegi asked.

"I was wondering if I could spend some time with you..." Enoshima said. "I don't have anything else to do."

"I can spend time with you", Naegi said.

"Can we go to the cafeteria?" Enoshima asked.

"Why not?" Naegi said, shrugging. "Let's go then."

After they got to the dining hall, Enoshima went to the kitchen.

Naegi sat down, and soon Enoshima came back, carrying a pot. From the pot wafted a delicious smell.

"You didn't get to eat at breakfast, so I thought you might be hungry", Enoshima said. "I made some curry." She smiled.

"How did you know I like curry?" Naegi asked, then shook his head. "I guess it doesn't matter."

Enoshima got a plate, a glass and a fork for each of them. "There you go", she said.

"Curry with a fork?" Naegi said.

"I didn't find any chopsticks", Enoshima shrugged.

"What about a spoon?"

"Absolutely not." Enoshima said, sneering at the very thought. She took some curry on her plate. "Thanks for the food", Naegi said and took a bite. "This is delicious! Where did you learn to make it this good?"

"My... mom taught to me", Enoshima mumbled, glancing away. It looked like she wanted to say something else, but kept her mouth closed.

They ate the curry in silence.

"Thank you, Enoshima-san, for making the curry." Naegi smiled warmly.

Enoshima blushed a little. "I-It was nothing. You don't have to be so formal."

"Is just Enoshima okay...?" Naegi asked.

"It is..." Enoshima said. She blushed even more. "It's okay... Naegi..." She quickly went to the kitchen with the dishes.

Naegi went after her. "If you want I can help do the dishes..."

"No need to", Enoshima said. "I cooked, so I have to wash the dishes. That's the rule."

Ding, dong, bing bong!

Naegi and Enoshima looked at the monitor.

"GYM! NOW! I'M BORED! NO SLACKING!"

"Looks like the dishes have to wait." Naegi chuckled softly.

"You're right", Enoshima sighed.

They went to the gym. They saw other people as well, but no one said anything.

In the gym Monokuma was standing on the stage. He was cooking fish, but no one could tell why. "If I'd succeed this time..." he said.

"Why did you want us to come here?" Kirigiri asked.

"Oh, you're finally here!" While saying that, Monokuma dropped the fish. "Aww, again!?" A silence filled the room for a moment while everyone waited for Monokuma. "I have some secrets for you! Take your own!" He threw fourteen letters nonchalantly at the ground by their feet.  
Makoto shuddered as he opened his envelope, preparing for the worst.

"Makoto Naegi wet his bed until the fifth grade", it said.

"Today we have embarrassing memories and your biggest secrets!" Monokuma shouted. "You have 24 hours! After that, I'll tell those to the whole world!" Then he disappeared.

"How did he find out?"

"Why!?"

"We should tell our secrets to each other!" Ishimaru said. "After that, this motive will become pointless!"

"I'm not telling my own!"

"I'm not ready... yet..."

"Would you be ready to tell your own?" Hagakure asked.

Ishimaru hesitated to answer. "N-No..."

After that the students started to go to their rooms.

"Umm... Naegi-san..." Fujisaki said quietly from behind him. "Can we train tonight?"

Naegi nodded. "Let's go. We'll have to let the others go first, though."

"You're right." Fujisaki said.

They waited five minutes before going.

"Phew..." Fujisaki sighed after getting to the locker room.

Naegi glanced up at the clock. 10:15. Hopefully, they wouldn't get in trouble for being out late, since they weren't sleeping.

"It was pretty close." Naegi said. "Who would've thought Togami would be as slow as a snail going to the library?"

"You're right", Fujisaki said. He went to the lockers and opened one of them, number 4. He took his tracksuit out and put it on. "I have to train hard, because if my secret gets out before I'm ready, that's a big problem. And I won't kill anybody, no matter what!"

"Your secret is that you're a boy, right?" Naegi asked.

"It is." Fujisaki sighed. "Honestly I'm not surprised that's my biggest secret."

"I wet my bed until the fifth grade." Naegi told him, chuckling softly. "That's my 'biggest' secret."

"Really?" Fujisaki asked. "You have it easy..."

"Let's just train." Naegi said.

After almost an hour of training, they decided to go to sleep.

* * *

"Morning..." Naegi mumbled groggily as he walked into the cafeteria.

"Morning, Naegi-kun..." Fujisaki said. "Do you want to go to the library after breakfast? I heard there's a broken laptop and I want to fix it. Who knows what kind of information it can hold inside?" Fujisaki seemed a little uplifted at the thought.

"Yeah, you should be able to fix it! You're the Ultimate programmer after all", Naegi smiled.

"But I still need some luck with me!" Fujisaki laughed. He definitely seemed more lively than before.

Naegi laughed. "I'll grab something I can eat while you're fixing the laptop." He went to the kitchen and took an apple before returning to Fujisaki. "I'm ready."

"Then, let's go!" Fujisaki said.

Soon enough, they were in the library.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting..." Fujisaki mumbled to no one in particular while opening the door. "Oh, no one is here?"

"Looks like you can fix it without much noise", Naegi said.

"That's a good thing..." Fujisaki said, walking to the laptop and sitting down.

After about an hour, Fujisaki looked up. "Okay... It works!"

"You did it!" Naegi said.

"This laptop has files, but they're behind locks." Fujisaki explained. "I'll program Alter Ego tonight to get them."

"Alter Ego?" Naegi asked.

"It's a program I designed with artificial intelligence." Fujisaki said. "I can put it to search and open the files on this laptop. Who knows what we might find? Maybe information about the mastermind!"

"That's unlikely, but maybe." Naegi said.

"There's one thing I want to do before we leave..." Fujisaki spoke up after a moment.

"What?" Naegi asked.

"Togami-san has been blocking me from going there." Fujisaki pointed to the door to the archives. "Everyone should be able to go there, so there's nothing wrong with me looking in there."

"I've been curious, too." Naegi said. "I haven't been there either."

Fujisaki put his hand on the handle, looking at Naegi. "Are you ready?"

Naegi was right next to Fujisaki. "Yeah, let's open this."

"One, two, three!" They opened the door together.

"WAAAAH!" Fujisaki shouted immediately. "This can't be true!"

Naegi's stomach was hurting. On the archives floor was Byakuya Togami, covered in blood.

 **A/N So, were you surprised? Someone had to die... One thing about Enoshima's Free Time Event. You maybe already knew, that in her free time events, she doesn't do any curry. I wanted that to be little more 'warmer' scene... In the next chapter is the investigation! This case is going to be noticeably easier than the first and the upcoming cases... But I hope you still enjoy the story ^u^/**

The story is done by Cronssi

The chapter's editing is done by Midnight Koi


	7. Locked lockers

Broken

"W-Why!?" Fujisaki cried. "Why this keeps happening?"

"We... We have to get someone... Quickly..." Naegi said numbly.

"Y-yeah", Fujisaki nodded, taking a deep breath. "I'll go!" He ran out of the archives and Naegi could see him hurry out of the library.

"So... Togami-san... is dead...", Naegi said. He started to take notes from the crime scene. Togami was on the floor, stomach-side down, facing the archives door. Around his neck was a huge amount of blood.

"I'm back!" Fujisaki's voice meekly cried out after a few minutes.

"I heard Togami's dead."

Naegi looked at the library's entrance. "Kirigiri-san!"

Kirigiri stepped into the archives.

"Pim pom pam poo-om!" The monitor lit up. "A body has been discovered! After a short amount of time, the class trial will begin!"

Fujisaki went to stand next to Naegi. "I thought she was the best one to bring here."

"You're right", Naegi said, nodding slightly.

"So, here's Monokuma File number 2!" Monokuma shouted suddenly from the library's entrance, handing out the Monokuma files quickly, before leaving as quickly as he appeared.

Naegi looked at the file. Monokuma File: The victim was Byakuya Togami. The estimated time of death was 11 PM. The body was found in the library's archives. The cause of death: Blood loss due to his throat being slit by a sharp-edged tool.

"What's going on!?" Ishimaru shouted as he opened the library's door.

"Ishimaru-san." Kirigiri turned and spoke calmly, yet firmly. "Could you come watch the crime scene?"

"Yes! You can count on me!" Ishimaru ran to the archives.

Other people began to wander into the library. Maizono, Yamada, Hagakure, Celeste, Kuwata and Enoshima.

"Asahina and Fukawa stayed at the cafeteria." Enoshima said with a sneer. "What's wrong with those two!?"

"Asahina-chan is probably broken because of what happened to Oogami-san.." Maizono said. "And Fukawa didn't go see the first crime scene either... I wonder why..."

"Hagakure-san", Ishimaru said. "Be honored and come watch the crime scene with me!"

"Huh?" Hagakure asked, running a hand through his hair. "Why me?"

"Because you can't do anything else", Celeste said. "Go. Now."

"O-O-Okay..." Hagakure lowered his head and quickly went to the archives.

"The archives aren't big, so only two people plus Ishimaru and Hagakure can be there at the same time", Fujisaki said.

"I'll go..." Naegi said. He didn't have to know much - he just needed a closer look at the crime scene. He went to the archives door and passed Hagakure, steeling himself. "Okay..."

The first thing that caught Naegi's eye was the blood. In seemingly random spots, the blood just cut off without a reason, causing some straight lines. That seemed the only thing out of place, however. He left the archives.

"How was it?" Fujisaki said.

"Nothing really special", Naegi said. "You couldn't really see anything. The only thing that caught my eye was the blood cutting off for some reason."

"That's really weird", Fujisaki said. "Did you also notice the bowl on that table?"

"No." Naegi said.

"Togami-san probably ate from it." Fujisaki said. "Kirigiri-san said it smelled spicy...It may be a clue... But I've done some thinking. Can we go outside the library?"

"Okay." Naegi said.

"So, have you looked at the time of death closer?" Fujisaki asked once they were in the hallway.

"Yes, it was 11 PM." Naegi said, before frowning faintly. "Wait..."

"We were in the locker rooms at that time." Fujisaki said, confirming Naegi's thoughts.

"You're right..." Naegi said. "We were the ones who last saw Togami alive. And we have an alibi."

"We have to tell this information to the others", Fujisaki said.

"But then your secret..." Naegi said.

"I have one more person who I can fully trust in here." Fujisaki said, putting a finger to his chin.

"You do?" Naegi asked. "Who?"

"Umm... Kirigiri-san." Fujisaki said.

"Have you talked to her before?" Naegi asked before pausing. "No, that's not the right question. Does she know?"

"I've talked to her, but she doesn't know..." Fujisaki sighed, closing his eyes. "Yet."

"You're going to tell her!?" Naegi asked, surprised.

"I don't want to die..." Fujisaki said, his brow furrowed before he sighed again. "And... I have a feeling she knows already."

"How could she know?" Naegi asked.

"I don't know." Fujisaki said. "It's just a feeling. For now, should we go to downstairs, so we can talk to Asahina-san and Fukawa-san?"

"Yeah, we should." Naegi said. "Let's go then!"

"W-W-What d-do you w-want from m-me?" Fukawa asked once Naegi and Fujisaki were in the dining hall.

"W-we came to ask where you was last night..." Fujisaki said, clutching his hands to his chest. "A-and why you're n-not coming to the library..."

"You're saying I'm the m-murderer, right!?" Fukawa said. "I w-was sleeping last night. And I'm not coming to the library... because I don't w-want... to see Master Byakuya-sama dead... And there's that ugly muscle-bound swimmer in the kitchen! She didn't go to the library either!"

"O-Okay, w-we get it..." Fujisaki said as him and Naegi went to the kitchen.

"Asahina?" Naegi asked once they found the Ultimate Swimmer. "Say something."

Asahina sat in the kitchen's corner and didn't even say a word.

Fujisaki stepped into the kitchen. "Is she still quiet?"

"She hasn't said a word", Naegi said.

"Asahina-san, say something, please..." Fujisaki begged. "You were so energetic just a few days ago..."

No answer.

"Do you even know who died?" Naegi asked.

Asahina didn't say anything, but shook her head.

"It was Togami-san..." Fujisaki sighed.

"But... we'll be going now." Naegi said. "We don't want to interrupt you any longer than necessary."

"Asahina sure is quiet now..." Fujisaki murmured while they climbed the stairs to the second floor.

"Yes, she was", Naegi sighed, putting emphasis on the word 'was'.

A silence filled the stairway for a moment. Fujisaki finally broke the silence.

"Do you want to check the boys locker room?"

"What will you do there?" Naegi answered.

"I'll try to put some of the pieces together..." Fujisaki said. "Something's bugging me... But don't mind me."

"I'll go check it." Naegi said. "It's pretty close to the library." He went to the pool's door and opened it, swiped the card reader, and entered the boys locker room. Nothing unusual jumped out at him. The lockers were closed and the keys were hanging in the doors. All except for two. Number four was Fujisaki's, he remembered from their training, but there was another keyless locker. "That's odd..." He tried to open it. "No luck.."

"Naegi-kun!" Fujisaki called from outside. "Did you find something?"

Naegi shook his head. "Not really. Locker number 2 is locked but I can't get it open."

"It's a pity I can't pick locks..." Fujisaki said. "Unless it's digital..."

"Should we back to the library?" Naegi said. "It should be less crowded now. And... Kirigiri might still be there."

"Yeah, let's go..." Fujisaki said, walking to the library's door and opening it. Naegi followed him inside.

There were definitely less people in the library. Maizono, Kirigiri, Hagakure and Ishimaru were the only ones inside when Fujisaki and Naegi stepped in.

Kirigiri was in front of one of the library bookshelves and Fujisaki approached her. "Kirigiri-san... C-Can we talk outside...?"

"Why?" Kirigiri asked.

"I have something that I need to tell you about the investigation", Fujisaki said.

"Okay", Kirigiri said. "I'm guessing Naegi-kun is coming, too."

Fujisaki nodded. "Does that bother you?"

"Not really."

"C-Can we go now?" Fujisaki asked.

Kirigiri was already on her way out of the library. "Are you coming or not?"

Fujisaki sat on the hallway's table, his skirt pushed down over his legs.

"What is it?" Kirigiri asked. "We don't have much time left, so please hurry."

Naegi nodded at Fujisaki, smiling softly. "You can do it."

Fujisaki was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Me and Naegi were in the boys locker room last evening. About an hour. From 10:15 PM to a little past 11 PM."

"So you're going to explain how you got into the boy's locker room?" Kirigiri said.

"So... you don't know?" Fujisaki asked.

"There's two possibilities", Kirigiri said.

"Okay..." Fujisaki took a little break, took a deep breath, and spoke softly, his voice shaking slightly. "I'm a boy."

"That was one of the options", Kirigiri said.

"You're not going to react?" Fujisaki asked.

"I don't have to", Kirigiri said. "Is it necessary?"

"Can you pick locks?" Naegi cut into the conversation abruptly.

"Why do you ask?" Kirigiri asked, turning her gaze back to Naegi.

"In the boy's locker room is one locker that wasn't locked yesterday", Naegi said. "We're guessing it's related to the murder."

"That's always a possibility", Kirigiri said, rubbing her chin. "I haven't tested it, but I technically know how to do it. Do you have a hairpin?"

"Doesn't Maizono-san have one?" Fujisaki asked.

"She does." Naegi said. "I'll go ask her if she could lend it to me."

"I come with you", Fujisaki said and without waiting fro Naegi's response, he followed Naegi.

Naegi ran to the library, Fujisaki following him. Naegi knew they wouldn't have too much time left. "Maizono-san?"

Maizono was in front of the bookshelves looking pensive. Naegi walked up to her and called her again. "Maizono-san?"

"Oh, yeah, what... Naegi-kun?" Maizono answered, broken out of her thoughts. "Did you know some of these books have blood on them?"

"Do they?" Naegi looked at the books closer. The spines of about 4 books were covered in red stains, shoved into the shelf quickly, three of them with their titles upside down. "They do! How did that happen?"

"I don't know..." Maizono said.

Fujisaki shakingly picked up one of the bloody books from the shelf, opening it as his eyes went wide at the contents.

Naegi was about to ask what was inside when he remembered why he was there. "Maizono-san, can I borrow your hairpin?"

"What? Why do you need it?" Maizono asked.

"In the boy's locker room, there's one suspicious locker that doesn't have a key." Naegi explained. "It wasn't like that last night. We're going to pick it. It might save everyone's lives."

"You think the locker is the killer's?" Maizono asked. "Okay, I'll let you borrow it. But you have to give it back before we go to the class trial."

"Thanks, Maizono-san!" Naegi thanked her, taking the clip. "I'll be going now!" He hurried back to the others.

"We got the hairpin!" Fujisaki noticed, smiling happily. "But, now comes the real question. How can Kirigiri-san enter the boy's locker room?"

"That's easy." Kirigiri said. "We go to the entrance hall."

"How does that connect to anything?" Naegi asked.

"You can ask questions after we've gone there." Kirigiri said. "But for now, we should hurry."

They rushed to the entrance hall.

"So what was that you wanted to do here?" Naegi asked.

Kirigiri went to the mailbox on the table in the corner and opened it. "Huh?"

"What is it?" Fujisaki asked.

"Only one e-Handbook is here", Kirigiri said, picking up an e-Handbook from the box. Then she tapped it. "And it's Oogami-san's."

"So the dead students' e-Handbooks come here?" Fujisaki asked.

"Yes." Kirigiri said.

"But if Oowada-san's is gone, why don't you take Togami-san's?" Naegi asked.

"That would disturb the crime scene", Kirigiri said.

"But everyone is pretty much seen it already..." Fujisaki said.

"It. Would. Disturb. The. Crime. Scene", Kirigiri said firmly. "You're going without me."

"Okay, okay", Naegi said. "We should go, Fujisaki-san."

When they got to the boys locker room, Kirigiri gave Naegi a very thorough explanation on how to pick a lock. Once finished, Naegi entered with Fujisaki and started to pick the lock. Time passed slowly, Naegi having to retry a few times. Fujisaki asked from time to time, "Is it open now?" but it didn't hurry the progress. After about fifteen minutes, the lock opened popped open.

"It's finally open!" Fujisaki said.

"Yep." Naegi said. "Are you ready to open it?"

"No, but I have to..." Fujisaki said. "Open it."

"Okay, here it goes!" Naegi said and opened the locker's door. Inside the locker were three pairs of strangely-shaped scissors covered in blood and a pair of glasses.

"W-why!?" Fujisaki shouted.

"Aren't these Togami's glasses?" Naegi took the glasses out of the locker, inspecting them.

"T-Those are his." Fujisaki nodded, shivering.

"We have to check it out." Naegi said. He took some notes quickly. "Okay, now we're ready to leave."

"Okay..." Fujisaki said. "I want to leave as soon as possible." He almost ran out of the locker room.

Ding dong, bing bong!

"I'm bored! The class trial starts NOW! Gather at the elevator!"

"Guess I don't have a choice", Naegi sighed and went to the elevator. "So the class trial begins."

* * *

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I The Clues I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I

The Monokuma file: The victim was Byakuya Togami. The estimated time of death is around 11 PM. The cause of death was blood loss due to his throat being slit by a sharp-edged tool.

The bloodsplatters: There's places where the blood cut off, without an apparent reason, causing straight lines.

The bowl on the library table: Togami has probably eaten from this bowl. It seems to have been spicy.

The boy's locker room lockers: Lockers 2 and 4 were locked. Fujisaki still has the key to number 4. Fujisaki and Naegi testified the locker 2 being open an hour before the murder.

Bloody books: On the library bookshelf are bloody books.

The missing e-Handbook: One of the e-handbooks is missing.

The locked locker: In the locked locker are three pairs of bloody scissors and Togami's glasses. Naegi hasn't seen those scissors in school.

 **A/N Okay there you have the clues. I could have throw in like five red herrings, but I don't know how I could've cleared all the suspicion... The trial is in the next chapter, I'm hoping seeing you there ^u^/**

The story is done by Cronssi

The chapter's editing is done by Midnight Koi


	8. The court is now in session!

Broken

"We've been waiting for you!" Ishimaru shouted. "Next time, make sure to be on time!"

"Y-yeah, okay..." Naegi said, although he hoped there wouldn't BE a next time. The elevator's doors closed behind him and it started to move.

"Oh, here, Maizono-san." Naegi handed the hairpin back to Maizono. "We got the locker open."

"Did it belong to the killer?" Maizono put the hairpin back in its place in her hair.

"It seems like it." Naegi said.

"What was in there?" Maizono asked.

"Togami's glasses and a few pairs of bloody scissors." Naegi whispered. "Shh."

Maizono looked frightened, but kept her voice down. "That might be important at the trial."

Soon the elevator's doors opened and what remained of class 78 stepped into the courtroom.

"Upupupu..." Monokuma was already sitting on his chair. "Take your seats, please. And then, the class trial can START!"

* * *

"During the class trial," Monokuma explained, "You will present your arguments for who the killer is and vote for "whodunnit". If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person... I will punish everyone besides the blackened and that person will graduate and leave the school grounds!"

No one spoke, just eyeing each other warily.

"So... what should we discuss first?" Enoshima said after five minutes of silence.

"I dunno." Hagakure said.

"I-Is t-there really a-anything?" Fukawa asked.

"Overall there wasn't much evidence..." Maizono sighed.

"We can't give up now!" Naegi said. "If we give up, we'll die!"

"Then you have something to discuss, right?" Kuwata said.

"Umm... No?" Naegi said.

"Who was even the one to see Togami last?" Hagakure said.

After little silence, Naegi looked at Fujisaki and he nodded slightly.

"Umm... Me and Naegi-kun are probably the ones..." Fujisaki said pretty quietly.

"We went to train at the pool last night." Naegi explained. "We went there at 10:15 Pm, that's when we saw Togami-san. We left about an hour later."

"Which means..." Kirigiri said, "You were at the pool when the murder happened."

"Weren't Naegi-kun and Fujisaki-san the ones who discovered Togami's body?" Ishimaru pointed out.

"Y-Yes." Fujisaki said.

"Weren't those two the ones who discovered Oowada-san's body as well?" Celeste smiled. "What a coincidence..." Suddenly she stopped smiling. "Or is it just a coincidence?"

"What do you mean?" Naegi asked.

"Oh, all I'm saying is, isn't it odd?" Celeste said. "I'm saying you're the suspicious ones here. Who knows if you're the masterminds?"

"Neither one of us are the mastermind!" Naegi shouted.

"Now you're off topic!" Maizono cut off the arguing. "We're supposed to solve Togami's murder, so save that for later!"

Both of them quieted down.

"So, did either one of you hear noises?" Maizono continued.

"I didn't." Fujisaki said, looking over at Naegi.

"Me neither." Naegi said.

"H-How does that c-connect to a-anything?" Fukawa asked.

"It doesn't." Maizono said. "Yet."

Silence.

"To me the fact that Togami was facing the door stands out more to me." Kuwata said.

"That's true", Yamada said.

"He has saw the killer." Celeste said. "The murderer just walked up to him and killed him."

"Straightforward." Ishimaru said, biting his lip. "How horrible…"

"But what was even the murder weapon?" Hagakure asked.

"Umm..." Naegi said. "I found a few pairs of bloody scissors in one of the boy's lockers. Locker number two."

"So he was killed with scissors!?" Enoshima shouted. "You're serious!?"

"T-There's o-one serial killer..." Fujisaki said, "Who uses scissors to kill people..."

"Didn't you talk about a serial killer before?" Celeste asked. "Genocider Syo, was it?"

Fujisaki nodded.

"A-Are you saying there's a serial killer in our school!?" Hagakure was frightened.

"I found some bloody books in the library's bookshelf." Maizono said. "There were records about different serial killers inside. There was a few files on Sparkling Justice... Umm... Something about someone named Toranosuke... and oh, right! There was the Genocider Syo murder case file!"

"Really?" Kuwata asked. "That might really connect to something, then!"

"The file said that Genocider Syo always leaves scissors behind at the scene of the murder, and they match the wounds on the victims, although I don't remember the newspapers saying that. That's why I think it might be Genocider Syo. But I'm more curious about why the books are bloody in the first place..." Fujisaki asked, falling silent.

The courtroom quieted once again.

"Did any of you notice anything odd at the crime scene?" Kirigiri asked.

"Do you mean the blood?" Naegi asked. "There were places where the blood just cut off without any reason."

"Were the books put there to block the blood?" Kuwata asked.

"I doubt it." Celeste asked. "It seems more likely the books were already on the floor and taken away afterwards."

"The books weren't on the library side before the murder." Yamada said proudly. "I searched the library thoroughly when I was looking for my artwork. But there wasn't anything like that!"

"They probably came from the archives!" Ishimaru said. "On the archive shelves, there were lots of similar-looking books."

"So you're saying they just were on the floor!?" Kuwata shouted. "But then why did the killer take them away!?"

"If there's information the killer doesn't want us to see." Maizono answered. "That would be a natural reason. Which makes Genocider Syo more suspicious."

"So there's a serial killer in our school!?" Enoshima objected. "That's ridiculous!"

"How do we even catch him?" Yamada asked. "Do we have any lead on who he might be?"

"Did Togami-san have glasses?" Naegi asked.

"Of course Togami-san had glasses!" Hagakure said.

"I mean the body." Naegi explained.

"Oh... Uh, I don't remember." Hagakure said, looking sheepish.

"Now that you mention it..." Kuwata thought. "I'm pretty sure he didn't."

"Why do you even ask?" Celeste asked.

"Because I found Togami's glasses in the locker, too." Naegi said.

"What do we know now?" Maizono asked. "So, someone, who we're suspecting is somehow Genocider Syo, came to the library about at 11 Pm. Togami was in the archives already, or the killer somehow cornered him in there. Then he killed Togami with scissors... Wait, do the wounds even match?"

"His throat was slit with a thin blade. It's possible the murder weapon could've been scissors." Kirigiri said, nodding.

"Okay, thanks, Kirigiri-san." Maizono said. "So, he killed Togami with scissors and noticed the books around him. Taking only one book out would be suspicious, so he took them all and placed them on the library's shelves. Then he took the murder weapon and his glasses for some reason, and went to the boys locker room, put them into a locker, locked it and escaped. How does that sound?"

"So the killer is a boy..." Ishimaru said.

Naegi thought for some time. "Not necessarily." He said. "There's one piece of evidence that points towards the killer being a girl."

"And what's that?" Kuwata asked.

"Do you mean the e-Handbook?" Fujisaki asked.

"Yup." Naegi said. "Dead people's e-Handbooks are in the mailbox in the main hall. But one handbook is missing and that's Oowada's."

"How does that connect to anything?" Enoshima asked.

Silence.

"Wait… wouldn't that mean anyone could've gone to the boys locker room?" Maizono asked.

Naegi nodded.

"That makes sense to hide them there." Celeste said. "That would be a good way to clear the suspicion of their gender. But if they were already a boy, there would be no need to steal the e-Handbook."

"But how do we know who is the killer? We haven't gotten anywhere!" Kuwata said.

Big silence. They had solved how it happened, but they had no idea how they could catch the killer.

"Fukawa." Naegi spoke after a moment. "Do you have the Monokuma file?"

Fukawa looked surprised, but then shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Fujisaki asked. "what about you, Asahina?"

Asahina didn't answer, but looked down and shook her head.

"Why would I give it to people who aren't even interested in looking for the clues? Especially after all the work I put into them! Ungrateful brats!" Monokuma shouted.

"So, Asahina-san and Fukawa-san didn't get the Monokuma file?" Kirigiri asked. "At all?"

"Nope!" Monokuma laughed.

"Wait a minute… That's a huge clue..." Naegi glanced around at his classmates before his gaze stopped at Fukawa. "How did you know who died, Fukawa-san?"

"W-What?" Fukawa asked. "I-I just knew... I had a feeling… M-me and Master have a special b-bond!"

"I don't think that's a good explanation." Kirigiri said. "What's the real reason?"

"I-I just knew!" Fukawa said. "I-I don't know how... but I know!"

"Umm... when I read a little bit of the books..." Maizono said, "it said Genocider Syo is most likely a student. But the most interesting part hasn't come yet! It also said Syo most likely suffers from... umm... what was it...? Dissociative identity... something?"

"Do you mean dissociative identity disorder?" Kirigiri asked.

"Yes, that was it!" Maizono smiled. "But, I don't know what it is…"

Kirigiri had a small smile on her face. "Dissociative Identity Disorder is a mental disorder where someone basically has multiple distinct and completely separate personalities. In most cases of Dissociative Identity Disorder, there's usually a trigger that causes a switch in personalities. It could be anything from physical trauma to a certain word being spoken. But the question remains why she wouldn't have shown her other half before to any of us."

She put her hand into her jacket pocket, searching for something. "I actually found this under the table at the crime scene, near the bowl." Kirigiri said, took a small object from her pocket and walked to Fukawa. "Now, smell it."

"Wh-Why?" Fukawa asked, taking a step back.

"This may prove our theory true." Kirigiri said. "Plus, you have no reason to not smell it, if you're not the culprit."

"O-Okay." Fukawa asked and smelled it. "A-A-A-ACHOO!" Fukawa sneezed.

"What was that!?" Naegi asked.

"Pepper." Kirigiri said. "After I found this under the table, I went to the kitchen. There was only one container of pepper missing. No one else has used pepper, which would explain how she's never sneezed around us."

"Huuh?" Fukawa asked, grinning as she looked around. "What's going on!? Oh, there's some familiar faces... Where do I know them? Oh, I've seen you before!" Fukawa pointed towards Kirigiri.

"F-Fukawa-san?" Fujisaki asked.

"Don't use that lame-ass name!" Fukawa shouted. "My name is Genocider Syo!"

"That makes sense, sneezing is her trigger." Kirigiri asked calmly, smiling slightly smugly. Her smile then faded as she stared at Fukawa. "Did you kill Togami-san?"

"Oh, do you mean that cutie boy, who sat in the library?" Genocider asked. She shivered slightly, sneering. She then grabbed her stomach, cackling. "Yup, he's totally dead! Wait... Where are we?"

"We're in a class trial." Hagakure said. "You don't remember that?"

"Me and that shut-in lame-ass writer don't share memories. Just feelings. And oh boy, was she scared when I came out!" Genocider laughed. "KYAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! So I sliced him up, on account of all that fear and betrayal she felt! Then I took his glasses, so I'd always have a way to remember Master!"

"I think this case is over." Maizono said. "She confessed."

Fujisaki frowned. "U-um, I have one question, though… The file said you always pin the bodies with the scissors. But he was on the ground."  
Syo twirled a pair of scissors on one finger, glancing away. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to pin a body up when the walls are nothing but books? They couldn't hold him. I heard someone walking around outside, so I figured I'd come back and hang him up later. But then that lame-ass Fukawa came back out before I could! She's always getting in my way. Leaving me notes, begging me to stop. 'Please don't kill Rinnosuke, he's so nice to me'. 'Please leave Byakuya alone. He'd never hurt me'. That sure didn't turn out to be true! KYAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"A-Are we ready to cast our votes?" Kuwata asked, unable to look at the psychotic girl as she laughed hysterically at a joke no one else found funny.

"I-I think so." Fujisaki said.

"Hmm..." Genocider said. "What votes?"

"We vote for the killer." Hagakure said.

"WHAAT?" Genocider asked. "I didn't know about this! How interesting! What happens t-" She sneezed. "W-What happened?"

"So! Use the switch in front of you to vote for the killer!" Monokuma laughed. "Will it be the right person, or just the wrong one...?"

Once again a cheerful tone could be heard in the courtroom.

"Congratulations!" Monokuma shouted. "You successfully caught the killer - Genocider Syo, Ultimate Serial Killer AKA Touko Fukawa!"

"What?" Fukawa asked. "D-Did she do it!?"

"Looks like it. She confessed and everything." Kuwata said.

"I'll never forgive her!" Fukawa shouted. "I can't forgive her, since she killed Byakuya-sama! S-sure, he seduced me and took her scissors... " She hugged herself as she began to pant heavily. "Just the closeness, pinning me to the wall, sliding his hand up my thigh…" She frowned faintly. "But… His breath smelled strange when he held the scissors to my neck. Th-that's the last thing I remember… Then I woke up in the cafeteria… H-How could she kill Byakuya-sama?!"

"Calm down. Getting worked up won't change anything." Kirigiri said.

The courtroom was silent.

"Oh, no one has anything to say?" Monokuma noticed. "You're done with your heartfelt final words? Then we can go straight to the most interesting part! It's PUNISHMENT TIME!"


	9. Investigating the third floor

Broken

A spotlight turns on and Toko is standing on a stage. Monokuma shoved a pen-shaped trophy into her hands, as a crowd of Monokumas cheered. But Toko did not look happy. In fact, she was shivering. Her eyes scan the crowd, and she sees a familiar person. Byakuya was standing in the crowd, facing away. She jumped off the stage and ran towards him. Just before she reached him, a giant glass box fell, surrounding her. She banged on the wall, calling out to Byakuya, but her voice was muffled in the box. Suddenly, a black liquid began to pour onto her head. Looking down at it, she instantly recognized it as ink. As it pooled at her feet, slowly filling her prison, she banged on the glass harder, crying out for Byakuya. Tears began to stream down her face, both from fear and from the ink that stung her eyes. As the ink reached her shoulders, she began to smash the trophy against the glass. It cracked slightly as the ink reached her face. Byakuya turned around, revealing himself to be Monokuma in a blonde wig. He cackled as her eyes widened, the ink covering her head. As she vanished from sight, the crack grew slightly larger as she kept hitting the glass, but before it could shatter, the dull, soft thump of the trophy against the glass slowed, and finally stopped, as the entire box was filled with ink, and there was no movement from inside.

* * *

"W-What was that!?" Maizono shouted.

Monokuma climbed back onto his seat. "That was Fukawa's execution! Did you see the despair on her face?"

"Why would we focus on something like that!?" Kuwata asked.

"O-One of o-our friends i-is d-dead..." Fujisaki trembled.

Most of the students didn't say anything. They didn't have to. You could see the emotions on their faces.

"Aww.. No reaction?" Monokuma asked. "Now, you can leave. AND NEXT TIME SHOW SOME DESPAIR!"

* * *

"Morning..." Naegi walked to the dining hall.

"Morning..." Fujisaki said.

"Has anyone gone to look at the third floor?" Naegi asked.

"Hagakure decided to go up there right after he had something to eat." Maizono told.

"He hasn't come back, so I'd think the shutters are still down." Ishimaru said.

"Actually he's sitting on the floor in front of the dormitory area's shutters." Celeste said.

"What!?" Kuwata asked.

"How can someone be that stupid?" Enoshima asked.

"Should we go see the third floor?" Maizono asked Naegi.

"We should go to check it." Naegi said nodded.

"What are we waiting for?" Maizono asked.

"U-Umm... C-Can I go with you?" Fujisaki asked.

"Of course!" Maizono smiled. "Come!"

* * *

"It's open!" Fujisaki said when he peeked behind the corner.

"Yeah, it really is!" Maizono said. "I'll go tell everyone this time!" She turned around and ran to the stairs down to the first floor.

"Should we go then?" Naegi asked.

"Of course!" Fujisaki smiled and climbed a few stairs, looking back at Naegi. "Are you coming?"

After climbing the stairs, first thing to catch Naegi's eye was the Rec room. He opened the door and looked in.

"What?" Naegi asked.

"What's in there?" Fujisaki asked behind Naegi, trying to peek around him. "What's in there?"

"What are you doing here, Asahina-san?" Naegi asked.

Asahina looked at Naegi from one of the room's chairs. She was reading a magazine, which she kept ahold of.

"Didn't you notice?" Fujisaki asked. "She wasn't eating breakfast."

"She wasn't?" Naegi asked. "I thought she left before I came."

"Can you let me in, too?" Fujisaki asked and Naegi moved, making some space for Fujisaki to go in. The first thing Fujisaki looked at was the pool table. Naegi walked up to Fujisaki, smiling softly at Asahina.

Asahina put the magazine down and left the Rec room. Almost right afterwards, Celeste came in. "This could be a good place to spend time..." She murmured, looking around.

"Look, Fujisaki-san." Naegi said. "There's darts."

"What, do you want to play darts?" Fujisaki asked.

"No, I didn't mean that." Naegi said. "Someone can use them to do something we don't want... We should keep an eye on them. For safety reasons, of course."

"You're right..." Fujisaki said. "There's only twelve of us anymore..."

"And we can't let the number drop any more." Naegi said. "Should we go investigate something else now?"

"Yeah..." Fujisaki said. "We've probably seen enough..."

Fujisaki and Naegi went to the hallway and turned left. They found that floor's classrooms and, after they turned the other way, a little while later, they discovered the art room.

"So... many... art tools..." Yamada was basically drooling inside the room. "I can make a new Demon Angel*Pretty Pudgy Princess figure!"

"What's in here?" Fujisaki looked around the art room. "Wow, there's sculptures, paintings and even more!"

"This may be good place to come if we feel creative!" Naegi said.

"You're right." Fujisaki said. "Hey, look, a door!"

"Where does it go?" Naegi asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to open it." Fujisaki said, shaking his head. "There's a few people I haven't seen this morning..."

The door opened and Kirigiri stepped out. "What are you doing in front of the door?"

"Umm..." Fujisaki didn't know what to say. "I-I didn't want to open the door."

Kirigiri sighed. "Now it's open, so feel free to go inside. I have a few places to visit." Then she left.

"Shall we go inside, then?" Naegi asked. Without waiting for an answer, he stepped inside.

"What are you doing here?" Kuwata asked. He smiled, so Naegi guessed it wasn't meant in a bad way.

"Investigating", Naegi answered. "Looks like the third floor is going to be the most dangerous of them all."

"Too many sharp things..." Fujisaki mumbled.

"Yeah, I found some art tools here and they're working, so..." Kuwata sighed. "We have to hope nothing's gonna happen."

Naegi nodded. "Who knows what Monokuma has ready for us?"

"Did someone call for me?" Monokuma asked.

"G-G-Go away." Fujisaki said and hid behind Naegi.

"You can try with force. Go ahead, make me~" Monokuma smiled. "Upupupu..."

"Don't do it." Naegi said. "It's not going to end well."

Fujisaki looked at Monokuma angrily, but said nothing.

"Now you're just ignoring me." Monokuma said. "I think I'm going to stand right here."

"But we can leave, right, Fujisaki-san?" Naegi asked.

"Of course we can." Fujisaki said. As said, they walked around the bear and left the art room before following the hallway in the direction they haven't been yet.

"So this is the physics lab." Naegi said.

"What's that?" Fujisaki asked, looking up at a massive machine in the center of the lab.

"Ahem." Monokuma was standing right behind them again. "I'm glad you asked. It is a time machine."

"Can we use it to save Oowada-san, Oogami-san, Togami-san and Fukawa-san?" Fujisaki asked.

"We have to save them, if possible." A familiar voice spoke.

"Maizono-san!" Naegi noticed Maizono.

"How long was it going to take you to notice I was here?" Maizono said.

"Umm..." Fujisaki was at a loss for words again. Naegi didn't answer either.

"I know the air purifier is huge and takes your attention, but still…" Maizono said.

"How did you know?" Fujisaki asked.

"Because I'm an esper." Maizono smiled. "Just kidding!"

"M-More importantly." Naegi said. "You said it was an air purifier?"

"Yes." Maizono said. "A teddy bear told me. He did lots of bear puns, too..."

"Ugh." Monokuma looked extremely disgusted. "No... It can't be him… Gotta go check!" Then Monokuma ran away.

"Were you bluffing?" Naegi asked.

"No." Maizono said. "I'm pretty sure I saw one. Last night, I didn't get much sleep, so I just looked around and... I believe it was about midnight and on my room's monitor was a teddy bear. It looked much cuter than Monokuma though... Something that could be some game's mascot!"

"But why is there an air purifier?" Naegi asked.

"It probably means that the air is too bad to breathe normally." Fujisaki said. "I don't remember seeing even one air duct in the school."

"That's weird." Maizono said. "Or, when you think about it... It's not. Someone could use them to go in or out of the school or send messages."

"Why didn't you mention that in the first place?" Naegi asked.

"I just didn't think it to the very end, that's all." Maizono said, shrugging.

"Why don't we look around?" Fujisaki said. "Looks like this room has some kind of storage, too."

"Yes, it does..." Naegi said.

"If there's a storage room, why don't you open it?" Maizono asked.

"Umm..." Fujisaki said. "When we... the last time we opened some kind of storage room's door..."

"Why are you talking about last time?" Maizono asked. "There's no corpse." Then she looked at Naegi and Fujisaki. "Naegi. You're a man, so you open it.

"What!?" Naegi asked. "Why me!? You had o-... okay... I'll go..." Naegi remembered his promise with Fujisaki on the last second.

"No, I'm opening it with Naegi." Fujisaki said. When he was next to Naegi, ready to open the door, he whispered to Naegi: "If that's the reason, I should open this with you."

"So, are you ready?" Naegi asked.

"Yep." Fujisaki said. "So, one...two... and three-"

The door opened from the inside and they fell backwards onto the floor.

"What are you doing!?" Ishimaru asked.

"Umm... We were opening the door..." Naegi said.

"Why didn't you open it normally, then!?" Ishimaru asked.

Naegi didn't answer.

"Haha." Maizono laughed. "How lucky you are, Naegi? You just fell down and hurt yourself."

"I didn't want to fall down..." Naegi said.

"You were lucky." Fujisaki assured him quietly. "We didn't have to open the door." He thought a little bit. "The same thing happened last time, too. Kirigiri opened the door for us."

"You're right." Naegi said.

"Why are you whispering?" Maizono asked. "We should investigate."

"But there's nothing in the storage room." Fujisaki said, pointing inside.

"Are you sure?" Maizono asked and came closer. "There really isn't..."

"So, do we go look for the stairs?" Naegi stood up and helped Fujisaki.

"I guess so." Maizono said. "But what if I found them already?"

"Did you?" Fujisaki asked.

"I'm surprised you didn't." Maizono said. "If you turn right instead of going straight when you're coming here, you get to the stairs."

"Really?" Naegi asked.

"How did we miss that..." Fujisaki mumbled. "Maybe we should go to the cafeteria then..."

* * *

"How long did you want to keep us waiting?" Ishimaru asked.

"Sorry we're late..." Naegi said.

"Now, since everyone's here, what did we find?" Celeste asked. "There's a recreational room on the third floor. It'd be a good place to relax. Unfortunately we're not getting new magazines, according to Monokuma."

"There's an art room!" Yamada shouted. "We can do figurines!"

"There's lot more you can do in there..." Maizono said. "I'd like to maybe paint something."

"I found a photo from the art room's storage room." Kuwata said. "But I guess it was too bright while taking the photo, since it was just white. Monokuma took it away from me, though..."

"There's a physics lab and there's a huge air purifier inside." Ishimaru said. "I found this camera in a table there. Students shouldn't left their things all around the school! I cannot condone this behavior! WHoever is littering, fess up now!"

"Hey that's my Demon Angel*Pretty Pudgy Princess camera!" Yamada shouted and took the camera from Ishimaru.

"Why was it there in the first place?" Hagakure asked.

"I-I don't know..." Yamada said.

"The windows are sealed tight, just like every other floor…" Hagakure said.

"Oh my, you actually did something useful today?" Celeste said.

"Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement." Said a voice from the monitors. "It is now 10 p.m. and as such it is officially nighttime. I would have some other stuff to say but you heard it all about five times before and I'm bored, so I'm gonna stop."

The remains of the 78th class decided to go to their rooms and sleep.

 **A/N In this chapter I have something more announcing kind of stuff to tell. You may have noticed, but the quality of these chapters have been going down, so I decided to take a week off from writing. Don't worry, I'm not leaving this fanfiction half-way, I'm going to finish it. I'm just trying to get the quality up. Do the characters feel like themselves to you? So, the next chapter's coming 16th day of August to me (it can be 15th or 17th to you), so I'm hoping seeing you there ^u^/**


	10. Too much foolishness can kill

**A/N I'm sorry! I'm now back to the writing, but this morning I forgot it was Wednesday! But now the chapter's here, I hope the quality is now where it should be! But now, enjoy the chapter~**

Broken

"HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO WALK HERE?!" Monokuma shouted from the gym's stage. It was evening, the day after the third floor's opening and it looked like Monokuma was already bored.

"S-Sorry..." Fujisaki said, standing next to Naegi.

"You aren't the one to blame, Fujisaki-san." Naegi said.

"Call me Chihiro." Fujisaki smiled.

"Okay then... Chihiro-san." Naegi said with a soft smile. Then he whispered. "I would've called you Chihiro-kun, but you know why that's a bad idea..."

"That doesn't matter." Fujisaki said. "You can call me Chihiro-kun."

"STOP THE TALK NOW!" Monokuma shouted. "I'M REALLY MAD!"

"Why are you mad?" Celeste asked.

"THE REASON ISN'T YOU THIS TIME!" Monokuma shouted. "SOMEONE FORGOT TO BRING THE THIRD MOTIVE HERE, SO I'M USING SOMETHING ELSE! BUT DON'T OPEN THESE YET!" Monokuma went to Asahina and handed a letter to her. Then Monokuma walked to Fujisaki and handed a letter to him too. Then to Hagakure. Then Enoshima. Ishimaru. Kirigiri. Kuwata. Maizono. Naegi. Yamada. Celeste.

Monokuma sighed. "Open them in your rooms, when you're alone. I'm pretty sure you don't want others to see what's inside."

A talk started immediately after Monokuma's words.

"What could be in there?"

"This is kinda exciting!"

"Why alone?"

"Yeah, and it's nighttime!" Monokuma said. "You're all in here anyway, so I can say it in person now. So, GO TO SLEEP! WHAT ARE YOU, JOKERS!?"

Naegi and Fujisaki were the first to leave.

"What could it be?" Fujisaki asked.

"Yep..." Naegi said. "But when I think about it... I don't think I want to know..."

"I'm pretty sure Monokuma forces you to open the letter..." Fujisaki said.

"Y-yeah, probably..." Naegi said. He opened his room's door. "I'll see you tomorrow..." Naegi went in and closed the door. "Probably..."

He sat on his bed and took the letter from his pocket. "Okay, here I go..." He took a deep breath and opened the letter, looking inside.

"Paper...?" Naegi asked. "These are photos...?" Then he looked one of them. "WHAT!?" In the photo was Naegi's little sister, Komaru, and she looked imprisoned. She still looked okay. Naegi quickly switched to another photo.

"No..." Naegi said. "This can't be..." Komaru wasn't in the second photo, but instead there were guns coming out of the walls, ready to shoot. Naegi switched quickly to the first photo. It was the same place but the guns weren't anywhere to be found.

"Looks like you can hide them..." Naegi said. "Komaru probably doesn't know about it..." Then he started to read the text on a sheet of paper, which had fallen out.

'Your sister looks good and healthy, right? I don't know for how long, though! If there's not a murder in the next two days, I'll maybe torture her, or maybe I'll just kill her! I guarantee she's gonna get hurt - and badly. I'm sure you don't want that, right? If you don't want that... KILL SOMEONE!"

"W-W-WH-WHAT!?" Naegi shouted. "No... This can't be... KOMARU!"

* * *

"Morning..." Naegi stepped into the dining hall.

"Morning..." Maizono said. "Are you feeling artistic today?"

"I don't really know..." Naegi answered, rubbing his eye. "I just woke up a few minutes ago..."

"Would you like to paint with me?" Maizono asked. "Pretty please, Naegi-kun... I want to cheer myself up from yesterday..."

"I don't really have anything else to do..." Naegi said. "So why not?"

"Yes!" Maizono was excited, hopping a little. "Get something to eat - I'll go to the art room to get everything ready!" She ran from the dining hall.

"She's excited." Fujisaki smiled at Naegi from the table. "Hurry up, you don't want to keep her waiting!"

* * *

When Naegi got to the art room, Maizono already had the painting supplies ready.

"I'm not very good artist, so I decided to just use paper." she said. "I got the watercolors ready!"

"We're using watercolor?" Naegi asked. "Guess that doesn't matter."

Naegi sat down at the desk where the papers and watercolors were.

"What should we paint?" Maizono asked.

"Don't ask me..." Naegi said.

"Don't kill the atmosphere..." Maizono said. Then she started to sketch something.

"What are you drawing?" Naegi asked.

"Umm... Nothing really", Maizono answered.

Then Naegi got an idea. He started to sketch a person with long hair. What else could he draw now, than Maizono?

Every now and then, Naegi looked at Maizono's paper. He wanted to know what Maizono was drawing.

"Stop looking at my drawing..." Maizono mumbled, slightly covering the paper with an arm.

"What?" Naegi asked.

"What do you think?" Maizono asked. "I see you looking at it."

"Is it that obvious?" Naegi asked, scratching his cheek with a sheepish grin.

"So you really did look at it!" Maizono laughed. "I wasn't sure, but I count that as a confession!" She took the watercolors and a paintbrush and started to mix the colors.

"But your drawing is so pretty", Naegi said. "Have you practiced?"

"Of course I have." Maizono answered, starting to paint her drawing. "I've been helping with the designing of our idol group's costumes. Also drawing helps me relax, so I do it often before going onstage."

"I didn't know that." Naegi said, picking up a brush to begin painting as well. "But now, when I think about it... It shouldn't have been a surprise. You really can do anything..."

"Don't say that!" Maizono laughed. "There's lots of things I can't do. Like I can't handle much pressure!"

"Really?" Naegi asked.

"I often freeze up before going to stage", Maizono said. "Now it's ready! And now you can look with permission!"

Naegi looked at Maizono's painting. "Wha-"

"Is something wrong?" Maizono asked.

"D-Did you draw... me?" Naegi asked.

"I did." Maizono said, giggling. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No... There really isn't." Naegi said. "I tried to draw you, but I'm not really good at drawing..."

"That doesn't bother me." Maizono smiled. "I'll let this dry and after that you can keep it."

"You're..." Naegi said. "...giving it to... me?"

"You don't want it?" Maizono asked a little bit sad.

"No, that's wrong!" Naegi said quickly. "Do you want mine?"

"Of course!" Maizono smiled.

"I'll finish painting it and let it dry." Naegi said.

"I should let my painting to dry too." Maizono smiled. "So let's enjoy our work!"

* * *

"Umm... Enoshima?" Naegi asked at rec room's door.

"Hm?" Enoshima looked up from one of the magazines. "Oh, Naegi!"

"This may sound weird but..." Naegi said. "...could you give me a few fashion tips?"

"O-Of course", Enoshima said, but she seemed to hesitate a little, her smug smile faltering for a split-second. "Come sit. What do you need them for?"

Naegi did as Enoshima said and sat down. "There's a... a girl I like..."

"If it's for a girl, I'm not giving you any tips." Enoshima closed the magazine.

"Huh?" Naegi asked. "Why?"

"Which one do you want?" Enoshima asked. "That she loves you or your looks?"

Naegi was quiet.

"Or do you want to be noticed by her?" Enoshima asked. "Because if so, you should talk to her. But if it's someone outside, you can't do anything - at least for now. If it's someone here..." Enoshima sighed. "Don't get too attached."

"Why do you say that?" Naegi asked. In the corner of his left eye was a little tear. "Why do you say 'Don't get too attached'? What do you know that we don't?"

Enoshima was silent for a moment, thinking. "She can be killed... Or even worse - she can be the one who kills someone. You don't want to get in the same condition as Asahina-san."

"That's still not a reason to say that!" Naegi shouted.

Enoshima looked sad. "I have seen many people die, Naegi. Too many. Many of them had someone they love - or they were loved by someone. If you want, you can tell her, but I'm sure if something bad happens, it's a million times harder."

"You've seen too many people die?" Naegi asked, furrowing his brow slightly. "Where? Why? Tell me, Enoshima. Please."

Enoshima was quiet - like she was regretting something. "I don't want you to misunderstand. I'm telling you this because I trust you."

"Yes?" Naegi said.

"You have to keep this a secret." Enoshima was dead serious.

"I promise." Naegi promised.

"Okay..." Enoshima said, taking a deep breath. "I-..."

"Aww, little lovebirds!" Monokuma was suddenly standing at the rec room's door.

"Monokuma!" Naegi said angrily.

"What?" Monokuma said. "Did I step in at the wrong time?"

"I'm sure it wasn't just an accident", Enoshima said.

"It was!" Monokuma shouted.

"What did you come to do then?" Naegi asked.

"U-Umm..." Monokuma was lost in thought. "I-I forgot it when I saw you two!"

"That doesn't sound believable", Naegi said.

"What in this world does sound believable?" Monokuma asked. "This killing game? Or perhaps... this despair?"

"We won't despair!" Naegi shouted.

"Maybe it's better if we go to downstairs", Enoshima said. "He's not going to let us to be alone."

"Of course not!" Monokuma said. "I would have to censor the happenings if I'd let you be alone!"

"Eww!" Enoshima said. "That would've NOT happened!"

"Yea, we should go to the downstairs", Naegi said. "I'm full of that bear."

"Me too..." Enoshima said. "Let's go."

"Ah, I have to go to make the evening announcement!" Monokuma ran to the hallway and when Naegi got there he was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Naegi opened his dorm door and stepped inside. "Today was hard day..." He collapsed to his bed. "How could I tell to her...?" Then he heard a sound from his door.

"Who's there!?" Naegi asked before remembering the rooms were soundproof. Whoever was on the outside - they couldn't hear it.

Naegi stood up and walked to the door.

"A piece of paper?" Naegi picked it up and read it. 'Please, meet me in the art room as soon as possible. I have something to discuss what I can share only with you. Don't worry if you get there before me, I decided to go take a few donuts beforehand. - Asahina'

"It's from Asahina?" Naegi asked. "Maybe she'll feel better if I go there." Naegi opened the door and headed to the art room. When he had gotten there Asahina was nowhere to be found.

"I guess she's not here yet", Naegi mumbled. Then he got an idea. He got a pencil and wet to where his and Maizono's paintings were. They had dried during the day, but they hadn't taken them yet. Naegi took his own and wrote something with a pencil to the backside.

It took some time to get the right words to the paper. Even after that Asahina hadn't come.

"Maybe I'll draw something on the blackboard", Naegi mumbled and took a chalk. He decided to draw a flower. It took some time to get the flower to look good, but even after that Asahina hadn't come.

"Ugh-!" Naegi felt a stab in his back. It went right through his skin - it wasn't just a prank.

"It hurts, it hurts, it hurts…" Naegi fell down and he felt the blood staining his arms, legs - his whole body. It was a second by a second harder to breathe. Naegi closed his eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

 **A/N Were you surprised, were you surprised? I may have forgotten to mention this but my fanfics don't have the thing called "plot armor". I didn't plan this case alone, I had Midnight Koi helping me with this case and it's going to be good! I'm hoping you're looking forward to the next chapter ^u^/**


	11. Tears of despair

Broken

"It's now 7:00 AM and it's daytime and I'm so tired of saying this, but get your asses up!" Monokuma shouted in the monitor.

"Yes, yes..." Fujisaki sat up groggily and opened his eyes. "It's a new day, huh?" He put his dress on and brushed his hair, still trying to wake up. "Why can't this part just stay down?" Fujisaki brushed a particularly stubborn lock of hair that was standing up over and over again, but it didn't want to settle down.

"I'll just let it be..." Fujisaki sighed. "Makoto-san has one part of his hair like this, doesn't he? I guess it shouldn't be a problem." Fujisaki went to the dining hall.

"Morning, Fujisaki-san!" Maizono smiled at the dining hall. "Did you sleep well?"

Fujisaki nodded, returning her smile. "Yeah, I did."

"Lucky you." Celeste murmured while sipping her Royal Milk Tea. "I couldn't sleep at all. I can't even imagine what they could do..."

"I didn't expect you to have sleeping problems, Celeste-san!" Maizono was surprised.

"Even I have things to worry about." Celeste said. "Have you forgotten? Today is the second day. I haven't stopped thinking about it."

"That's true..." Fujisaki said. "I'm still thinking about it, too. M-Maybe my good sleep was because of exercising beforehand."

"You exercised?" Celeste asked, a look of repulsion on her face. "The kind of exercise where you get all sweaty?"

"It was pretty light compared to other times..." Fujisaki mumbled. "Makoto-san wasn't there to help me..."

"Oh, yeah! I wonder where he is!" Maizono said. "Usually he's here about ten minutes after the morning announceme-"

"Pim, pom, pam, poo-oom!" Monokuma announced from the monitors. "A body has been discovered! After a short amount of time has passed, a class trial will begin!"

"What!?" Fujisaki was afraid, his smile fading. "A body has been discovered?"

"Whose is it?" Maizono asked, visibly trembling. She wasn't even trying to hide her fear.

"Maybe it's that one pig." Celeste said. "He's no good at making tea, so it wouldn't be a loss."

"We need to find them." Maizono said. "Quickly."

As they stood up to go, the monitor lit up again.

"Pim, pom, pam, poo-oom!" Monokuma announced again. "A body has been discovered! After a short amount of time has passed, a class trial will begin!"

"WHAT!?" Maizono asked. "A-Another one!?"

"Does this mean..." Fujisaki asked. "We have... two victims?" And why was there so much time between them? It was at least two minutes!

"Come on!" Maizono begged.

"But where could the bodies be?" Fujisaki asked.

Maizono pulled his hand and ran out of the dining hall - dragging him with her. "I'm assuming they are on the third floor. We found Oowada in the laundry room - that's the first floor. Togami was on the second."

"I don't want to even think about who's up there." Fujisaki said.

Soon they were on the third floor. Kirigiri was there, standing next to the rec room, one hand on her chin. As they ran up the stairs, she glanced up at them "The bodies are in the art room. There's already two people looking after the crime scene, so you can go. But... I'm not sure if it's good for you to take a look."

"Thanks for the information." Fujisaki thanked her. "But I'm afraid we have to be part of the investigation."

"I didn't say you can't go." Kirigiri looked directly into Fujisaki's eyes. "I just warned you."

"Thanks for the warning!" Maizono said and pulled Fujisaki in the direction of the art room.

"So... here we are", Fujisaki said. "Are you ready to open the door?"

"You should do it..." Maizono said.

"I've opened the door to all of the crime scenes." Fujisaki said, shaking his head. "I-I don't want to this time."

"Guess I don't have a choice." Maizono sighed. She put her hand to the handle, mustering up hr courage. "One, two, three..." She opened the door and they looked inside.

"N-N-N-N-N-N-NO!" Maizono shouted. "Why... W-Why!?" She burst immediately into tears.

Fujisaki couldn't hold it back either.

On the floor, in front of the blackboard, was Makoto Naegi, a chisel in his back. Fujisaki averted his eyes, which made him notice that, in one of the Monokuma statues' hands, about ten feet up, was what appeared to be Aoi Asahina's hand dangling down.

Why did this have to happen? Fujisaki thought. Finally when I get a friend, he gets killed... He rose his head. I-I have to solve this... I can't let this one *not* be solved!

There were two people at the crime scene, just as Kirigiri had said. Kuwata was sitting on one of the chairs and Enoshima was in the corner... And why's she crying? Was Naegi important to her, too? Fujisaki had never noticed.

"Now then!" Monokuma was suddenly right behind Fujisaki. "Now that we have two new people here at the crime scene - I shall give the Monokuma File! Use it well!" Right after he passed out the files, he just disappeared.

Fujisaki was too weak to say anything. It felt like his courage was ripped off and he felt he couldn't get up anymore... Everything was just black. A few days ago he was so happy, but now he had been bumped into a bottomless black pit. He thought about Maizono. Is she feeling the same? And then, a darker thought came to his head. Is this...the despair?

"Why?" Maizono cried next to Fujisaki. "Why didn't they give me time to tell him!? Why didn't they give me time to tell him that? A-Are they still here?" Maizono went to two papers that were sitting on easels nearby. Fujisaki followed her.

"What're those?" Fujisaki asked.

"Me and... Naegi-kun drew these this morning..." Maizono answered. "He said I can have his drawing and he would've gotten mine..." Maizono took the drawing and looked at it. "It may not look like me... but at least he had drawn it..." She froze as she held it up, noticing something. She flipped the paper over. "What? There's some text."

"What does it say?" Fujisaki asked.

Maizono read the message. Right after, her tears started flowing again. "Why... didn't you... tell this to me earlier...?"

"Is it from Naegi?" Fujisaki asked.

Maizono nodded numbly, unable to speak.

"Then you have to put it back where you found it."

"Huh?" Maizono asked weakly.

"You want to caught the culprit?" Fujisaki didn't hide his sadness, the tears flowing down his face. "It could be important evidence."

Maizono nodded and put the drawing back. "I-I'll get it after the class trial."

Fujisaki flipped the drawing over. "I'm sorry, Maizono, but I have to read this."

"I should be happy after reading that message... but I just can't", Maizono said.

Fujisaki started reading the message. "I'm sorry I can't tell you this in person. I was afraid of you turning me down and I didn't have the courage. I asked one of my friends for advice, but she made me realize I want you to love me because of me, not my looks. I decided this based on how I feel. I love you because of you, not because you're an idol nor because of your looks. If you feel the same way, please tell me. ~ Makoto Naegi"

Immediately, Fujisaki understood why Maizono was crying. Even though Fujisaki didn't want to, he took notes from it. "You don't have to force yourself to be in this room. This must be hard for you, Maizono, and it's hard for me, too. But I have to. I… owe it to him."

"You sound like Naegi." Maizono said.

"Really?" Fujisaki was surprised. "You think so?"

"Yes." Maizono said. "Like, you're an entirely different person compared to when we first met."

"I don't feel that's the case." Fujisaki sighed. "M-Maybe I should read the Monokuma File..."

The Monokuma File: There's two victims this time: Makoto Naegi and Aoi Asahina. Both of them were killed in the art room; Makoto Naegi around 10:30 PM and Aoi Asahina around 30 minutes after that. Makoto Naegi's cause of death was a chisel stabbed in his back, causing blood loss. Aoi Asahina has a chisel in stabbed in her stomach and there's a small puncture wound in her neck.

"That's it...?" Fujisaki asked. "Maybe I should check, if that's true." Fujisaki went to Naegi's body, holding back his tears. He had a chisel stabbed into his back, like the Monokuma file said, and his eyes were closed. Was that just a coincidence, or did Naegi know he was going to die?, Fujisaki thought. And why does he have a piece of white chalk in his right hand?

"Huh?" Fujisaki noticed a few footprints around Naegi's blood, right in front of the blackboard. "Did someone step in the blood? Better take a note of that..."

Then he noticed something on the blackboard. There was some text. "REVENGE FOR THE FALLEN! SA-" The text cut out, slightly white where the text stopped.

"Why is it like that?" Fujisaki mumbled. Next to the text was a completely white flower, and that was a little bit cut off. It looked a little bit evil.

He took a stool, climbed on it and, standing on his tiptoes, checked Asahina's body. "A chisel in the stomach, that probably came from the storage room... puncture in the neck... but where did that come from? Wait, could it be?" He hopped off of the stool and ran out of the art room.

"Don't run, Fujisaki-san." Kirigiri said at the art room's entrance as he ran by.

"I'm sorry... I have to check one thing!" Fujisaki said.

"What thing?" Kirigiri asked. "Is it connected to the case?"

"Asahina has a puncture in her neck, right?" Fujisaki said. "I was wondering if it was a dart."

"That's certainly a possibility." Kirigiri thought.

"Weren't you one to discover the bodies?" Fujisaki asked quickly.

"Yes, I was the third one." Kirigiri answered. "Enoshima-san and Kuwata-kun were there before me. Why do you ask?"

"Did you notice anything weird with the announcements?" Fujisaki asked. "There was at least two minutes between them."

"The second one was announced a few seconds after I entered the art room." Kirigiri said. "I heard Kuwata's shouting and decided to go see what had happened."

"Thanks!" Fujisaki said. "That was a huge help!" He ran to the rec room.

"Oh, we meet again?" Celeste asked, looking up from her spot on the couch.

Fujisaki went straight to the darts. "One, two, three, four..."

"What are you counting?" Celeste asked.

"Do you know how many darts are in here?"

"No, I don't play dart games."

"Do you know someone who does?" Fujisaki asked.

"Yes." Celeste smiled calmly.

"Can you tell me who?" Fujisaki asked.

"Naegi-kun." Celeste answered. "He came two days ago to see how many darts this place has."

"N-No one else knows!?" Fujisaki asked.

"I don't think so." Celeste answered, twirling a lock of her hair with her finger. "I haven't seen anyone else counting the darts and I'm in here pretty often."

"Guess it can't be helped." Fujisaki sighed and walked out of the rec room. Then, he remembered he should go back to the art room. He didn't finish his searching yet! Fujisaki ran back to the art room.

Kirigiri was next to Naegi's body, looking at a paper.

"What are you doing, Kirigiri-san?" Fujisaki asked.

"It's little bloody, but you can still read this." Kirigiri said. "I'm reading a note that I found in Naegi's pocket."

"What?" Fujisaki asked. "There was a note!? Can I read it?"

"I've finished, so read if you want." Kirigiri handed the note over and turned to the statue with Asahina's body. Fujisaki took it and started reading. "Please, meet me in the art room as soon as possible. I have something to discuss that I can only share with you. Don't worry if you get there before me, I decided to go eat a few donuts beforehand. - Asahina"

"This note looks fishy. Something about it seems off." Fujisaki mumbled. He put it next to Naegi and moved to search for more clues. Then he noticed a ladder on the ground. It looked like it had fallen down next to the Monokuma statue.

When I think about it, Fujisaki thought, how had she gotten in the Monokuma statue's hands? She's ten feet up! Fujisaki investigated the ladder. It was a normal, average and clean ladder, one you can get probably from the art or physics lab's storage room. Fujisaki didn't remember what they contained, both of the storage rooms were a little shock to him and Naegi, especially opening them.

Fujisaki let the ladder be and looked once more at Asahina's body. He didn't get to investigate it enough before, because he had to confirm the number of darts immediately. The chisel was stabbed right through her stomach and... there's almost no blood around it? Fujisaki was confused. He let the body be and looked around. Were there any possible clues left? Then he noticed Asahina's sneakers. On the bottom of them was blood.

"Okay, slowpokes!" Monokuma shouted in the monitors. "The time for dilly-dallying is over! I'm! So! BORED! So, go through the red door on the first floor, idiots! We'll have the class trial NOW!"

It looked like even if the art room had more clues, Fujisaki wouldn't be able to find them. He sighed and walked to the first floor's red door.

Why did Makoto-san have to die? Fujisaki thought. It would've been better if I've died, instead of him. He can solve these cases, I can't. He would've gotten his answer.

Fujisaki decided not to think about it now and stepped through the elevator doors.

* * *

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I Clues I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I

The Monokuma File: There's two victims this time - Makoto Naegi and Aoi Asahina. Both of them had been killed in the art room, Makoto Naegi around 10:30 PM and Aoi Asahina around 30 minutes after that. Makoto Naegi's cause of death was a chisel stabbed in his back, causing blood loss. Aoi Asahina has a chisel in stabbed in her stomach and there's a little puncture wound in her neck.

The footprints: Around Naegi's blood were a few footprints in front of the blackboard.

The blackboard: On the blackboard was text "Revenge for the fallen! Sa-" and one white flower on the blackboard. Both have been cut off.

Kirigiri's testimony: Kirigiri confirms that the first body discovery announcement was made a few minutes before she entered to the art room and the second one a few seconds after she entered.

Celeste's testimony: Celeste testifies that no one besides Naegi knows the number of the darts.

The note: In Naegi's pocket, Kirigiri found a note. "Please, meet me in the art room as soon as possible. I have something to discuss that I can only share with you. Don't worry if you get there before me, I decided to go eat a few donuts beforehand. - Asahina"

The chalk: There was a piece of white chalk found from Naegi's hand.

A ladder: Near the Monokuma statue, in whose hands Asahina was laying, was a clean ladder.

The chisels: Both of the chisels seem to have come from the art storage room, which means everyone has access to them.

Asahina's wound: Around Asahina's stomach wound was almost no blood at all.

Asahina's sneakers: On the bottom of her sneakers was blood.

 **A/N So, how was the investigation part? Do you have theories who killed Asahina and Naegi? This is not an easy case... I hope you enjoyed this part ^u^/**

Story: Cronssi

Chapter's editing: Midnight Koi

Third case's planning: Cronssi and Midnight Koi


	12. Reach out to the truth

**A/N So one of the hardest parts to write is here - The Class Trial! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter ^u^/**

Broken

The elevator went down once again as quietly as always. Fujisaki was nervous. Extremely nervous. Naegi had been a huge help to him in the earlier cases, but now he wasn't here anymore.

The door opened and nine students stepped out. Quickly, they moved to their chairs. They just wanted to get this over with.

"Huh?" Monokuma asked. "You're so quiet today. Why? Oh well! Guess it doesn't matter! So then, court is now in session!"

* * *

"During the class trial," Monokuma explained, "you will present your arguments for who the killer is and vote for "whodunnit". If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person... I will punish everyone besides the blackened and that person will graduate and leave the school grounds!"

Enoshima opened her mouth immediately, practically cutting off the end of Monokuma's speech. "Does anyone have any theories?"

Silence.

"Are you serious?" Enoshima shouted. "You don't have ANY!?"

"Did you think of some theory yourself then, Enoshima-san?" Celeste asked. "It's rude to say that if you don't yourself have any theories."

"According to the Monokuma file..." Kuwata took his e-Handbook out of his pocket, "Asahina-san died after Naegi-kun."

"What do we do with that information?" Hagakure asked.

"I dunno, we keep our options open?" Kuwata said, shrugging. "Just tryin' to help."

"I have one theory." Yamada said. "All clues are pointing to Aoi Asahina-dono killing Makoto Naegi-dono and after that killing herself."

"Why would she do that?" Ishimaru asked.

"W-Why do you think that?" Fujisaki asked.

"Because of the note that Makoto Naegi-dono had!" Yamada said. "That should prove it."

"When you think about it, it does make sense", Hagakure said.

"That's it, the class trial is over." Kuwata said, grinning.

"I'd say it's not that easy." Celeste said.

"But that's the only logical conclusion you can get to!" Hagakure shouted.

"Umm..." Fujisaki said. "I have a different opinion."

"What is it, Fujisaki-san?" Maizono asked.

"It just doesn't feel right." Fujisaki said. "About Asahina-san killing Naegi-kun and then committing suicide. I don't know why, but it just doesn't feel right. There's something that makes that impossible... I believe."

"But you don't have any proof!" Hagakure said.

After that was a big silence. Everyone was quiet.

"Oh! Did you decide who the killer is already?" Monokuma asked excitedly, sitting up straight. "Is it voting time?"

"I'd say no." Kirigiri opened her mouth. "If Asahina is the killer, the crime scene would be different, yes? Something is definitely wrong."

"Wrong?" Fujisaki said. "What do you mean by that?"

"The whole thing was done poorly." Celeste said, twirling a finger in her hair. "I can't believe how clumsy someone can be."

"Do you mean the evidence?" Maizono asked. "It was just here and there, scattered around. They did nothing about it."

"I would've thought if she's the killer, she would've taken the note from Naegi-kun." Celeste said. "It said it was from Asahina-san, after all."

"There was a note?" Hagakure asked.

"Yeah, there was." Kuwata said.

"Why didn't anybody tell me?" Hagakure asked.

"Why didn't you go to the crime scene?" Celeste threw the question back.

"But it really is odd she didn't take the note." Fujisaki said. "I mean, it literally has her name!"

"There's something else that caught my attention at the crime scene, too." Celeste said. "Someone cleaned the blackboard."

"What?" Maizono asked. "Why?"

"When you mention it, the flower Naegi-kun had drawn was partly wiped, just like the text", Fujisaki said.

"Why do you say it was Naegi?" Yamada asked.

"Because Naegi had a piece of white chalk in his hand." Fujisaki said. "Isn't that enough proof?"

"I guess it is..." Yamada said.

"Did Asahina-san wipe the board?" Maizono asked.

"Most likely..." Celeste said. "But I wonder why she left it half-done."

"Maybe she realized what she was doing and killed herself from the guilt of her actions!" Yamada asked.

"I don't think so." Maizono said. "I believe there's more to this."

After Maizono's words was a great silence.

"What about the body discovery announcement?" Fujisaki asked. "It felt a little bit off. The second announcement came a few minutes after the first."

"What's wrong with that?" Kuwata asked. "There's nothing odd about that. There were two bodies."

"The second one was played a few seconds after I stepped in and saw the bodies." Kirigiri said.

"What does that prove?" Hagakure asked. "It's just a coincidence."

"I think not." Celeste said. "The announcement plays when three or more people have discovered the body. If the second announcement played right after Kirigiri-san stepped in, would that not mean she was the third person to discover one of the bodies?"

"That would make sense." Maizono said.

"What then?" Hagakure asked. "So what if Kirigiri was the discoverer of one of the bodies?"

"Why was Kirigiri the third person to discover one of the bodies, but not the other?" Fujisaki asked.

"Could we somehow narrow down the time?" Maizono asked. "When could that have happened?"

"It's pretty obvious." Enoshima said. "Since no one else was in the room before the announcement except for those two, it had be after Makoto-san was killed, but before Asahina-san got killed."

"But who could have been the one to discover the body?" Fujisaki asked.

"It's one of us!" Hagakure said. "In the night one of us woke up, went to the art room and saw Naegi-kun's body and then they went back to sleep!"

"Do you know how stupid that sounds?" Celeste asked. "That person would have gone to wake up the others. I'm guessing the one to discover Naegi-kun's body was Asahina-san."

"How does that make any sense?" Kuwata asked. "The killer doesn't count towards the three discoverers! Asahina-san wouldn't count!"

"But what if Asahina-san didn't kill Naegi-kun?" Maizono asked, tapping her chin. "Then she would count."

"You don't have anything to prove it!" Hagakure said.

"Two things that don't make sense if she was the murderer." Kirigiri said. "Isn't that enough to at least consider Asahina-san's innocence?"

"I don't think this is enough to prove it." Yamada said. "She could've easily faked those things."

"I don't think that's the case..." Kuwata said. "Why would she even do that?"

"I agree with Yamada-san." Hagakure said. "We don't have enough proof!"

"You guys are just making fools of yourselves..." Kuwata sighed.

Do we have something what completely contradicts with Hagakure-san's and Yamada-san's theories? Fujisaki thought. There were a few things in the crime scene, if I just try to place them together... Wait...

"Did you see any blood on the Monokuma statue or on the ladder?" Fujisaki asked after a little bit of silence.

"No, I don't think so." Hagakure said, scratching his chin.

"There wasn't." Celeste confirmed.

"And Asahina-san would've had to climb the ladder to get to the Monokuma statue's hands, right?" Fujisaki asked.

"Of course, how else could she have gotten way up there?" Hagakure asked.

"Then Asahina-san isn't the culprit... Or that's what I think..." Fujisaki said.

"How so?" Yamada asked.

"On the bottom of Asahina's sneakers, there was blood." Fujisaki said. "She was most likely cleaning the blackboard and stepped in Naegi's blood. Maybe there was something on the board she didn't want others to see. Even around Naegi's blood, there were bloody footprints. But wouldn't the blood have stained the ladder when she climbed it?"

"You're right, it would", Maizono looked straight at Yamada. "That completely destroys your theory."

"If I'm wrong..." Yamada mumbled. "How did the killer know about Makoto Naegi-dono's and Aoi Asahina-dono's meeting?"

"That's simple." Kirigiri said. "Like Maizono said, the killer didn't get rid of the evidence. They just left it here and there." She took a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Just like how I found this from the art room's trash can." Then she cleared her throat. "Could you come to the art room about 11 pm? I would like to discuss something with you about Oogami-san. ~Makoto Naegi" Kirigiri took a little break. "That's what it says."

"And that was in the trash can?" Fujisaki asked.

"This is a really bad mistake from the killer. How disappointing..." Celeste said. "Still, to think they forged both of the letters."

"Both?" Enoshima asked. "Why do you think they forged both?"

"How small of a possibility is it that both Naegi-kun and Asahina-san decided to write a letter to each other and they chose to meet at the same place?" Celeste asked. "It's obvious."

"So... Asahina-san died while cleaning the board, right?" Maizono asked. "How did the killer kill Asahina-san without causing her to fall? Wasn't she stabbed with a chisel? If she would've fallen, her clothes would've had blood on them."

"Maybe she did fall and the killer just washed it off." Hagakure said. "That must be how it happened! I'm sure of it!"

"I'm pretty sure it didn't happen like that, Hagakure." Kuwata said. "Why would the killer even wash it off?"

"To me, it's peculiar how the killer even stabbed the chisel in her stomach." Celeste said. "She was facing towards the board, which means her stomach was faced away from the killer. It would make more sense if it was stabbed in her back, like they did with Naegi-kun."

"Wait, Maizono?" Fujisaki asked. "Did you say her clothes would've had blood on them? There wasn't any blood?"

"No?" Maizono answered. "There wasn't...?"

"Not even around the chisel?" Fujisaki asked, the gears turning in his head.

Maizono looked like she realized something. "No, meaning… She couldn't have been killed with the chisel, or there would have been blood all over! The Monokuma file didn't specify the cause of death, so we all just thought it was the chisel!"

"But what was she killed with, then?" Hagakure asked.

Everyone fell silent at his question.

"What about the puncture?" Celeste asked after a few minutes. "I'm pretty sure that could be a possibility."

"What if it was a dart?" Fujisaki asked. "No one besides Naegi knows how many darts there were, so no one would notice if one of them wass gone."

"I don't think that's the case." Kirigiri said and took an another thing out of her pocket.

"Is that a pen?" Maizono asked.

"This is an epi-pen." Kirigiri said. "I found this in the trash can with the note. I decided to take it before the killer could get their hands on it. I'm pretty sure they would've destroyed it."

"Can you kill people with an epi-pen?" Maizono asked.

"You use epi-pen if you have allergies." Kirigiri explained. "It contains epinephrine, also known as adrenaline. If you inject it into your muscle, it will release the adrenaline and help stop the allergic reaction. But if it's injected directly into your bloodstream, it can cause a heart attack. "

"That one is probably from the infirmary!" Ishimaru said.

"So... Asahina died from a heart attack?" Fujisaki asked, looking down. "That's just horrible."

"One thing is bothering me." Kuwata said. "Why was Asahina cleaning the blackboard in the first place?"

"Maybe she wanted to erase the text. There might be a clue there." Yamada said. "All that's left is just 'Revenge for the fallen! Saku-'" Yamada stopped quickly.

"Wait." Maizono said. "What did you just say? 'Saku-'!? That last part wasn't on the board! How do you know what was erased?!"

"Now I understand your actions in the class trial." Kirigiri said, smiling slightly. "And why the killer had left the clues all around. All along, the killer wanted us to think that Asahina-san murdered Naegi-kun and then killed herself in regret."

"Wh-what are you saying?" Yamada asked, sweating.

"She's saying you did it." Celeste said, turning her nose up to him. "You were extremely pushy about your theory. It makes sense."

"I didn't do it!" Yamada shouted. "Y-You don't have proof!"

"I think the fact that you knew what was on the board is enough!" Maizono said.

Fujisakii looked Yamada in the eyes, frowning. This was the one responsible for his friend's death. He couldn't let him get away! "So, you left a note on the board, saying "Revenge for the Fallen! Saku-', probably Oogami's name. You then lured Naegi there with a note saying Asahina wanted to talk. You then stabbed him in the back. Asahina, brought to the art room by a similar note, found Makoto's body and became the first witness to his body. Seeing the note, she must have tried to get rid of the note, which would clearly point to her being the murderer. That's when you snuck up and injected her neck with the epi-pen, causing a heart attack. You then carried her body to the statue and stabbed her with the chisel! How else did you know what the board said?"

"Umm..." Yamada said. "I-I happened to go to the art room that night and I saw the crime scene! I was scared and ran away!"

"Why didn't you try to call any of us?" Maizono asked.

"I-I tried, but no one woke up!" Yamada said, biting his fingers nervously. "I tried to ring everyone's doorbell, but no one woke up!"

"You didn't try mine." Celeste said calmly. "I was up all night, but I not once did I hear my doorbell ringing."

"I-I forgot!" Yamada tried to explain.

"How can you forget?" Celeste asked, turning her gaze to him, a look of subtle disgust on her face. "My door is right next Enoshima-san's and opposite from Fujisaki-san's. If you rang their doorbells, you would have seen my room."

"I didn't want to wake the girls up and rang only the boys' doorbells!" Yamada shouted.

"That contradicts what you said a moment ago. Do you have an explanation for why you didn't wake us up? I find it hard to believe you would have just calmly gone back to bed after seeing Naegi's body." Kirigiri said, looking away and brushing some hair from her face. "Besides, why not tell us all in the morning?"  
Yamada looked around the room, mouth open for an excuse. No one was looking at him, eyes down or looking away. His guilt was evident, and no one doubted it, unable to look at the murderer. His mouth opened and shut a few times before he gave up and looked down.

"I'd say we're ready to vote." Maizono said.

"I agree." Kuwata said, crossing his arms.

"I think the same." Enoshima stared Naegi's portrait. She looked extremely sad.

"So, now it's voting time!?" Monokuma asked excitedly, bouncing in his seat.

All except Yamada nodded.

"W-We're not ready yet..." Yamada whimpered.

"Majority wins!" Monokuma laughed. "So use the switch in front of you to vote for the killer! Will it be the right person or just the dreadfully wrong one...?"

 **A/N Upupupu!**

The story is by Cronssi

The third case's planning: Midnight Koi & Cronssi


	13. Locked information

**A/N I'm sorry! I know it's been too long! I'm so sorry for the week delay! I was sick and I didn't want to make this fanfiction worse than it already is. I will release the fourteenth chapter in time, on the next Wednesday as usual**

Broken

"And you're...!" Monokuma laughed. "Right! You've successfully solved three cases! But how knows how long the streak is going to be?"

"So it was you, Yamada-san", Kirigiri said. "Why did you do that?"

"Maybe he just sacrificed himself for us", Celeste said. "You know, that's the thing what pigs are meant to do. It's like that all the time. We raise the pigs and when they're ready, we eat them. Just like now. That pig thought he could save his precious person and succeeded in it. But now we solved his 'mystery' and sacrificing him for our own sake. I don't really care about his motive, I'm just happy that *my* precious family member is save."

"You can't say it like that!" Fujisaki said. "That just is too cruel!"

"But that's how it is", Celeste said. "Don't deny it. You're staying alive because you're sacrificing him and all who have died this far. Oowada, Oogami, Togami, Fukawa, Asahina and Naegi."

"I haven't sacrificed anyone!" Fujisaki cried. "Especially not Naegi."

"Oh, you have", Celeste said. "If you hadn't, you would be at his position."

"I didn't kill anyone for *your* sake!" Yamada said but his statement sounded really weak.

The shouting continued in the courtroom.

"OKAY, I'M BORED!" Monokuma shouted suddenly. "I've prepared a special punishment to Hifumi Yamada, The Ultimate Fanfic Creator! Let's give it everything we've got! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!"

* * *

Yamada stood in some kind of town, dressed like Princess Pickless and a bow in his hand. On the building behind him was the text "Protecting the town". Somehow a clumsy music started to play.

"Cheese! Cheese! Where is the cheese? Cheese! Cheese! Where is the cheese?"

A bunch of monsters started to crawl around and Yamada shot them with a bow a fast as he could. It didn't take long before there wasn't any monsters. Yamada took a break, thinking it was over.

One big shadow appeared over Yamada. He looked up and saw big black a little snake like thing. It came close to Yamada with its flower-looking nose. Then it opened it's mouth and bit Yamada's head off.

"Cheese! Cheese! Where is the cheese? Cheese! Cheese! Where is the cheese?"

* * *

Fujisaki got back to his room and he was exhausted. "Maybe I could do something more..." He took something from his desk drawer - it was a computer. The others in the academy had asked about could he fix it and Fujisaki had done it. He was thinking about getting some more information, if all the files would be open now.

"Hi!" The screen lit up with a light green color and a picture what looked like him popped up to it.

"Have you gotten the files open?" Fujisaki wrote. The program was Alter Ego. He didn't understand talk yet, but Fujisaki was sure about adding the feature.

"Unfortunately, not all yet", Alter Ego answered. "I'm sure I'm getting it done soon."

It had been at least a week after Fujisaki had finished programming Alter Ego. It was one of the programs he was extremely careful - who could've thought it could become this handy?

"Not all?" Fujisaki wrote. "You have gotten something?"

"A little something, nothing much."

"Can you show me?"

"Okay", Alter Ego smiled and suddenly the screen had a photo.

"Is this...?" Fujisaki looked at the photo. It had three people in it - Maizono, Naegi and... who was that? Fujisaki had never seen that short, black-haired girl before. She was just staring at Naegi - if a glance could kill, Naegi would be dead. "Is she a student of this school?" Fujisaki wrote.

"Unfortunately I don't know." Alter Ego answered. "I haven't unlocked all of the information yet."

But one thing Fujisaki knew. He shouldn't say even a word about that odd girl. Who knows who could doubt him? But something was more odd than the girl. They all three had the same school uniform. Is that uniform Hope's Peak's?

"When you're unlocked it?" Fujisaki wrote.

"Probably after 12 hours", Alter Ego answered.

"Good", Fujisaki wrote. "I'll be back by then."

* * *

"And the fourth floor is open..." Maizono said. "It feels weird to be here..."

Fujisaki nodded next to her. "It is..."

Maizono took her e-Handbook out of her pocket and looked at it. "According to the map, this floor isn't too big."

"In what order do we go?" Fujisaki asked.

"Let's just go check every door we see!" Maizono smiled. "It should work like that!"

"I'm not really sure..." Fujisaki mumbled.

Maizono looked forward. "Oh there's the first door!" It was a blue door and she tried to open it. "Huh, it won't open?"

"Data processing room..." Fujisaki mumbled. "We have to get in there!" He put his hand to the handle and tried to open the door by force. "If we can go inside... Maybe I can finally help!" But it didn't open. There was a tear in Fujisaki's eye.

"We'll get it open eventually", Maizono tried to get Fujisaki to calm down. "We should go to check the next door."

"Isn't that a hall?" Fujisaki pointed to left.

"You're right, it is something like that?" Maizono was pretty suspicious of that hall.

"Shall we go then?" Fujisaki asked.

"Yes!" Maizono smiled and went first. The door to the room was big, and it looked suspicious. Maizono pushed it open.

"It's a music room!" Fujisaki said. "It has piano!"

"You know now where I'm going to spend my time!" Maizono said happily. She started to go through a cabinet next to the door. "This music room has lots of things... Guitars, violins, all kinds of flutes and other instruments! Oh, even a megaphone!"

"Be careful it doesn't start to shoot anything", Fujisaki said.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Maizono asked.

After a while they left the music room.

"What's next?" Fujisaki asked.

"According to the e-Handbook we have three rooms plus the classrooms", Maizono said. "But you can't find there anything anyway so we can just skip them."

"I don't really know about that", Fujisaki said. "Well we know if someone finds something from them."

"Hey another hallway", Maizono noticed. "Principal's office? That sounds super important!"

"Let's try to get it open!" Fujisaki said and ran to the door. "Huh? It's locked?"

"What?" Maizono asked. "That too?"

"Well, guess it can't be helped", Fujisaki said.

They walked around some time before finding a room.

"It's the teachers' lounge", Maizono said after stepping into the room. "Why is here so much flowers?"

"Maybe they didn't know what else to put in here", Fujisaki said. "All the teachers' lounges I've seen look just so boring."

"Wait", Maizono picked up a photo. There was three people in it. Sakura, Asahina and Fukawa?

"I didn't know they we're close", Fujisaki said.

"Asahina and Fukawa are in school uniforms", Maizono said. "And they look the same. They weren't in the same middle school, I was semi close to Asahina and she mentioned not being in the same middle school with anyone from our class. So this must be Hope's Peaks."

Fujisaki already knew that. They were in the exactly same uniforms as in the photo what Alter Ego had unlocked.

"I take this photo." Monokuma suddenly appeared and just stole the photo from Maizono's hands.

So those photos are important, Fujisaki thought. This is going to be interesting.

"Looks like we won't have any business here anymore", Maizono sighed. "We have one room left."

They quickly found the right place.

"So, this is the chem lab..." Fujisaki said. It had so much so much potential, but it was a big disappointment. It had just three cabinets.

"What's in here?" Maizono opened the cabinet A. She looked at it for a moment. "These are all medicine... The good stuff." She switched to cabinet B. She looked at it for a moment, too. "These are vitamins." Then she looked at at the cabinet C. After a while she could just say "Oh..."

"What is it!?" Fujisaki rushed to the cabinet. Then he saw the insides. "These all poison!"

"Shh..." Maizono said. "Don't say it. I know a few people who would use them... I don't want to see those in my food."

"In your food?" Fujisaki asked.

"You haven't thought about it?" Maizono asked. "You're too carefree..."

"What do you mean?" Fujisaki asked. "I'm not carefree..."

"Still... We should go to the cafeteria", Maizono said.

"Yeah..." Fujisaki said.

Soon they were in the cafeteria.

"You're late!" Ishimaru shouted. "Now when everyone's here we'll start the talk. I discovered the teachers' office! I didn't found anything special from it."

Are you sure, Fujisaki though. The photo was on the floor. Anyone could've seen it.

"I looked around the chem lab", Kirigiri said. "There was medicine, vitamins and poison. We should be keeping our eye on them."

"There was a music room", Maizono said. "There's everything you need if you want to play music!"

"There was two locked doors, too", Enoshima said. "Data processing room and the principal's office."

"Is there much else?" Hagakure said.

"Well, no", Enoshima said. "We're still trapped."

"You should just adapt your new life in this school", Celeste said coldly. "I think I've said this before. Adaptability is survivability."

"I don't care", Enoshima said. "All of our lives are on line in here."

"I'm going to take a shower", Celeste said and left the dining hall.

One by one the others started to leave.

Fujisaki was one of the last ones at the dining hall. He went to Kirigiri and asked something from her.

"Can you come to my room?" Fujisaki asked. "I've unlocked some information from the laptop and I trust you. You can use it to help us out of here, right?"

"You don't seem like you're lying", Kirigiri said. "It should be okay. What are we waiting for?"

 **A/N This chapter was harder to write than I thought. I felt weird to write without Naegi... Don't get me wrong, I love Fujisaki's character, but I was used to write from Naegi's perspective... I hope you still enjoyed this chapter ^u^**


	14. Alter Ego

Broken

Fujisaki opened the laptop and started to open Alter Ego.

"You said you've unlocked some information", Kirigiri said. "Did you mean from that laptop?"

Fujisaki nodded. "Here." He placed the laptop on his desk so Kirigiri could see the screen, but Fujisaki didn't let the surveillance camera see it.

"What's that?" Kirigiri asked.

"It's Alter Ego", Fujisaki smiled. "You may have heard about it before. I programmed it to this laptop and now it has unlocked the laptop's information."

"Let's see what we've got", Kirigiri said.

Fujisaki started to type. 'So, we're ready. I can now tell what you've found.'

"May I ask who's that girl?" Alter Ego asked.

'She's a friend.' Fujisaki typed. 'Her name's Kyouko Kirigiri.'

Alter Ego looked like he nodded. "Okay then, let's start. I'm going to go through the ones I got open at this morning too." Alter Ego showed the photo with Naegi, Maizono and the black-haired girl in it.

"They're in school uniforms?" Kirigiri asked. "Maybe that's not so weird. Maizono-san and Naegi-kun went to the same middle school after all."

"Did they?" Fujisaki asked.

"They talked so much about it on the first day of school", Kirigiri said.

"Oh yeah, they did!" Fujisaki realized. Then he typed in some more. 'What else did you unlock?'

"There was more photos", Alter Ego said. Then he showed another photo. There was a lots of people in it. Actually there was everyone who were in Hope's Peak with Fujisaki. They were in a classroom. "I found this from a folder called 'motives'."

"T-That's a-a motive!?" Fujisaki was scared. "What happens now!?"

"Calm down Fujisaki-san", Kirigiri said. Then she started to whisper. "If you discover any information from that photo, don't say anything. We don't know what can happen if we say that out loud when the real mastermind can hear us. Who know what can happen. Also take that laptop to somewhere where's not any surveillance cameras. Maybe to the bathhouse's lockers and be sure to have the key with you. We can't risk this information."

"Why are we in school uniforms?" Fujisaki tried to say something, what could take the suspicion away.

"I can think of many possibilities", Kirigiri said. "But I'm getting sleepy. I can't get my thoughts together. Maybe we should continue some other time."

"You're right", Fujisaki said. He pretended he was yawning. "Good night then."

* * *

The first thing Fujisaki did in the next morning was moving Alter Ego. He told to Alter Ego not to say anything before he says otherwise. Fujisaki put Alter Ego under his shirt and walked while bend a little forward, like when having stomach ache. It didn't take long to be in the bathhouse. Fujisaki was glad no one was there.

'Okay, I'm putting you into a locker', Fujisaki typed. 'It's dark in there, but it's more safe than my dorm room. We probably know some info we shouldn't know.'

"All right", Alter Ego said quiet, it was more like whispering. "I'm ready."

Fujisaki put the laptop to a locker and typed his last message. 'I'll see you later.' Then he locked the door. 14. That was the number. Fujisaki's birthday. What could be a better number? Just to be sure Fujisaki locked some other lockers and took the keys. 3. 16. 19. 7. That should be enough to trick anyone. After that he went to the dining hall.

"Morning Fujisaki-san!" Maizono said right after he stepped in.

"Morning to you too, Maizono-san", Fujisaki said back and yawned.

"Can you play some instrument?" Maizono asked. "It would be so nice!"

"I'm sorry, I can't", Fujisaki said. "I saw some CD:s in the library though. Do you know is there a CD player somewhere?"

"I saw one in the music room", Maizono smiled. "We can use that. Grab something to eat and come!"

Soon Fujisaki and Maizono had carried the CD:s to the music room.

"Oh, this is a good CD", Maizono said. She stood up on the stage and took a microphone from the back. "Could you put the CD player on? After that take a seat!"

Just when Maizono was starting to sing, a familiar voice could be heard from the monitors. "GET YOUR ASSES TO THE GYM! I'LL BE WAITING!"

That was Monokuma. You couldn't hear that wrong.

"Looks like we have to leave this for later", Maizono sighed. "Just when I was getting into the mood." They started walking to the gym.

"I would've wanted to hear your singing", Fujisaki said.

"You have to come to a gig when we get out", Maizono smiled. "I promise you get a ticket for free. A VIP one!"

"You really don't have to", Fujisaki blushed a little. "I bet there's many people who need the ticket more than me."

"You deserve it", Maizono said. "You're my friend!"

Maizono was really sweet. Fujisaki wished he could tell something to her... But now it isn't the time. Fujisaki didn't want to make Maizono confused.

They stepped into the gym.

"You're the last ones!" Monokuma shouted. "Well, let's get started! I ran out of all the good motives, so I got the one what should affect everyone!"

Then something started to fall from the ceiling.

"Money?" Kirigiri asked.

"You can't make us kill each other just with money!" Ishimaru shouted.

"Well", Monokuma said. "I'm sure someone is interested in one million yen! All you have to do is kill someone!"

"I feel like this motive isn't going to work", Celeste said.

"I wouldn't be so sure", Kirigiri said. "I think we we're pretty sure that the secrets won't work. Always what we think isn't right."

"I don't want anyone to end up dead anymore", Fujisaki said to Maizono with tears in his eyes. "Please, just stop this."

"Now you can go to continue whatever you were doing!" Monokuma shouted. "Bye!" Then he disappeared.

"Maybe we should get back", Maizono said. "I don't feel like singing anymore though."

"I understand that", Fujisaki said. "I had almost forgotten that we're in a killing game."

* * *

"Yes, what?" Fujisaki said when he opened the door. After the motive he had went back to his own room and tried to collect his thoughts without success.

"Could you come to the bathhouse?" Kirigiri was at the door. "A bath could now be a really good thing."

"I'm coming?" It didn't occur to Fujisaki at first, but after that he understood what Kirigiri had meant. "Yeah, I'm coming!"

It didn't take long to be in the bathhouse.

"Phew." Kirigiri sat on the bench. "So which one did you put it?"

"I thought it would be more safe if I'd lock more lockers than just one", Fujisaki said. "So it's in the locker 14, because that's my birthday." He opened the locker and took the laptop out.

"Pretty logical", Kirigiri said. "And no one actually knows it if you don't tell to them."

"True", Fujisaki nodded. "Did you get any ideas who the mastermind is?"

"A few", Kirigiri said. "But I haven't confirmed them yet. And I will not before we get that one place open..."

"What place?" Fujisaki asked.

"Nevermind", Kirigiri said. "It isn't relevant."

Fujisaki thought it was very relevant, but didn't ask. "Do you have anything else to discuss?"

"Didn't Alter Ego have more information, but we cut the time short because the mastermind could hear everything we say?" Kirigiri asked. "I think that's a big problem. Shouldn't we get to know everything Alter Ego has?"

"I'm a little bit scared", Fujisaki said. "I mean, it's still information we shouldn't know..."

"Fujisaki." Kirigiri was serious. "If you're not ready to take risks you can't accomplish anything. Do you want to stop this killing game? Do you want to escape?"

"I want." Fujisaki sobbed. "But it's not that easy. I don't want to die. I don't want to be targeted. I want to escape, I really do. But I can be here with you if you talk to Alter Ego and get the information."

"It's fine by me", Kirigiri said.

Fujisaki placed the laptop on Kirigiri's lap and opened it.

"Hmm?" Alter Ego said. "Where's Chihiro?"

Fujisaki didn't know what Kirigiri typed. He'd like to know... But he was too scared. Too weak to face the truth. Too weak to take responsibility. Too weak to do anything. Fujisaki's mind was just a mess.

Time passed. Kirigiri talked with Alter Ego just more and more. Getting more and more information. Information what Fujisaki didn't know. No, information what Fujisaki didn't *want* to know.

"Now I'm ready", Kirigiri said. She gave the laptop to Fujisaki.

"Thanks", Fujisaki mumbled. "Did you get lots of information?"

"Who knows?" Kirigiri threw the question back. "If you don't want to know information because you're scared of being targeted, you don't want to know about my thoughts either." Then she turned around and left.

Fujisaki sighed. He put Alter Ego in the locker, closed the door and locked it. Right after that he was ready to leave. When he turned around he heard footsteps. Someone was running outside. Why? Fujisaki ran out of the bathhouse and looked around. Nobody was there. But where did the footsteps come from?

Maybe it wasn't that big of deal, Fujisaki thought. He just wanted to get some sleep. Maybe he had just imagined the footsteps. Fujisaki went into his room and tried to get sleep.

* * *

"What!?" Fujisaki stepped into the bathhouse. "What's happened in here?" The lockers were wide open except a few. Actually there was only four closed lockers. 3. 7. 16. 19.

"Where's locker fourteen?" Fujisaki was panicking. He looked at where it normally was. It... wasn't there? The whole locker was taken away? How did the mastermind know it?

Fujisaki checked all the numbers. 1, 2, locked 3, 4, 5, 6, locked 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 15, locked 16... The locker 14 was just missing.

"It was safe yesterday..." Fujisaki mumbled. And Kirigiri was checking the information day before yesterday. Why didn't they take it yesterday? Fujisaki's head was full of questions.

"CRASH!"

What was that? Fujisaki had no idea. He forgot what he was doing and went to search where it had come from. When he had come out of the bathhouse, she met Celeste.

"Did you hear that noise?" Fujisaki asked.

"Yes, I heard it", Celeste said. "Why else would I have left the cafeteria?"

"Where it came from?" Fujisaki asked.

"It sounded like it came from the upstairs."

"Then we should go, right?" Fujisaki asked. He wasn't really comfortable with girls, but now he had to. Who knows what had happened?

They ran the stairs up. On the second floor was Kirigiri, who said it was coming upstairs. Another stairs. On the third floor was Maizono and Enoshima, who both said the same thing. One stairs. On the fourth floor was Hagakure.

"It came from here!" Hagakure was seemingly scared. "I was doing fortune telling in the chem lab but then something crashed. It was hella loud!"

"Have you checked anything it could be came from?" Kirigiri asked.

"No", Hagakure answered.

"Well that helps us lot", Celeste sighed. "Looks like we have to investigate."

Fujisaki saw a great opportunity to go see how the classrooms were like. He walked fast to the classrooms. 4-B was just a classroom... Like 4-A.. Wait? What are those little sharp things on the floor? And what's this brown powder kind of thing?

"AAAH!"

Fujisaki did recognize the person shouting from the voice. It was Hagakure. He some weird thing to shout all the time, but Fujisaki decided to go to check why did he shout this time.

"Oh, Fujisaki-san", Enoshima came out from the classroom 4-B, the classroom what Fujisaki had just checked. But it wasn't weird. Enoshima couldn't know that.

"Why did Hagakure shout?" Fujisaki asked.

"I dunno." Enoshima's answer was simple. Fujisaki looked forward and saw Hagakure in front of the teachers' lounge. And something was on the floor? Fujisaki and Enoshima ran closer and if Fujisaki had to guess, Enoshima was worried as well.

"Pim pom pam poo-om! A body has been discovered! After a short amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!"

Then Fujisaki recognized the "something" on the floor. It was... Ishimaru... and he was dead! He ran to see the teachers' lounge. It looked pretty normal, except from a flower pot, what was broken on the floor... and at the very back... was Kuwata staring at them with total confusion.

 **A/N Once again, were you surprised? I'm sorry, I liked Ishimaru, but someone just had to die :c In the next part we'll see the investigation ^u^/ Hoping to see you there!**


	15. Flower pots and suspicious people

**A/N It looks like even when I'm super hyped for V3, I managed to finish this in time ^u^**

Broken

"What are you doing there?" Enoshima was the first one to open her mouth. "Did _you_ kill him?"

"No!" Kuwata shouted. "I was invited in here and after that I woke up under that desk!" He pointed at the nearest desk. "I prolly woke up because of the crashing sound! And then this body just was in there!"

"How in there?" Kirigiri and the others had come. "What do you mean?"

"It was laying there, laying against the door!" Kuwata shouted. "But then Hagakure opened both doors and Ishimaru just fell down! I didn't do anything!"

Fujisaki took note about what Kuwata had said.

"You're definitely guilty!" Hagakure shouted.

"Let it be what it is", Kirigiri tried to calm everyone down. "Kuwata-kun, we can't say you're not guilty yet, but you are one of the suspects."

"Now when you've had this little argument." Monokuma just popped out of nowhere. "Let me present to you... The Monokuma file!" He gave the files to every and each one of them and then he just disappeared.

Fujisaki opened the file immediately. The Monokuma File: The victim was Kiyotaka Ishimaru. The cause of death was a blow to the head with a dull object. The death was instantaneous. The body was found in the teacher's lounge at around 10 am.

That's it? Fujisaki had expected more from the file. He was careful so he didn't touch Ishimaru and entered the teachers' lounge. The broken flower pot was the first to caught Fujisaki's eye. It was about in the middle of the room. Ishimaru wasn't even near of it. But the fragments have blood on them... Maybe it was safe to say the flower pot was the murder weapon.

Anything else in the room didn't stand out. But what's that...? The floor around the flower pot was wet! But why?

Fujisaki thought it was better to take notes. Who knows what has happened?

Fujisaki heard an argument outside the teachers' lounge, but he thought it was much better to just ignore that. He asked something from Kirigiri instead.

"Have you found anything?"

"I can't really tell have I found anything, but if you stop by later I'm pretty sure I can tell something", Kirigiri answered and continued the investigation.

"Okay", Fujisaki said and left the teachers' lounge.

"Why were you in the teachers' lounge!?" Fujisaki heard Maizono questioning Kuwata.

"I told you already!" Kuwata defended himself.

"Why did you kill Ishimaru-kun?" Enoshima asked.

"Yeah, why?" Hagakure shot even more questions.

Fujisaki thought it was better if he just questions Kuwata later. On thing came to Fujisaki's mind. Classroom 4-A. It had some kind of fragments on the floor, too. Maybe they're connected?

Fujisaki was in the classroom much quicker than he thought. He looked down and saw the little, brown fragments. On the floor was still dark brown powder here and there, but Fujisaki didn't recognize it. He was sure he had seen it somewhere before though.

There wasn't much else in the classroom. It was just normal. Fujisaki it might be a good idea check the chem lab, just in case. Hagakure had still been there. Fujisaki didn't believe Hagakure was behind it all, but you can never know.

Fujisaki stepped inside the chem lab and looked around. It looked normal, surprisingly normal. It didn't look like it had clues. Maybe Fujisaki should question Hagakure, too.

Fujisaki decided to question Kuwata and Hagakure now and ask from Kirigiri about what she had found.

"I said it already!" Kuwata shouted. "I. Didn't. Do. It."

"It has to be you!" Maizono shouted. "I mean, who else could've done it?"

"H-Hey?" Fujisaki tried to stop the argument.

"What, Fujisaki-san?" Enoshima was the first one to notice him.

"I'd like to talk to Kuwata for a sec", Fujisaki said. "But I can't do it if those two are arguing."

"Hey!" Fujisaki heard a voice from the teachers' lounge.

"Nobody can investigate this if you're making that much noise!" It was Kirigiri. That was the first time Fujisaki heard Kirigiri's shouting. Everyone quieted. They were as surprised as Fujisaki.

"Umm... Kuwata?" Fujisaki asked.

"Yea, what?" Kuwata answered. "Are you blaming me too!?"

"No..." Fujisaki mumbled. "I just want to talk. Do you have minute or two?"

"Does it look like I don't have?" Kuwata asked.

"Then we can go, right?" Fujisaki asked.

"Of course", Kuwata said.

They went to the chem lab, since no one was there. That was the best place for talk.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kuwata asked.

"I-I just wanted to ask what happened", Fujisaki said. "It can be hard to continue the investigation if we don't know what happened. And you're involved with this... I'm not saying you murdered Ishimaru!"

"Well, I can tell", Kuwata said. "I got a note about meeting in the teachers' lounge at 9.30. I was suspicious but I still decided to go. And when I got there, someone came from behind and covered my face with some kind of cloth. Then I just fell asleep."

"What if there was sleeping drug sprayed to that piece of cloth?" Fujisaki asked. "It would make sense if you just fell asleep."

"That must be it!" Kuwata said. "Now I can tell everyone a good reason!"

"I-I think that'd make you more suspicious", Fujisaki said.

"Oh, yeah", Kuwata said. "I already forgot that."

How can you forget something so important?

"Well, I have to get going", Fujisaki said.

"I'm going back to my room", Kuwata said. "I feel it's the best choice for me."

Fujisaki walked out of the chem lab.

"H-Hagakure-san?" Fujisaki asked. "Do you have some time?"

"Huh, yeah, why?" Hagakure responded quickly.

"I would want to talk to you", Fujisaki said. He went to the hallway where the classrooms were and Hagakure followed him. "Could you tell me about the time you were in the chem lab?"

"Well," Hagakure started. "I went to the chem lab at 9 am. I thought there is not going to be someone anyway, so it's the perfect place for fortune telling. I heard a little noise at around 9.30. I went outside and looked around, but I didn't see no one. I was sure I had heard footsteps. I stood there at least five minutes. After that I saw Ishimaru. He didn't say anything to me. I didn't see where did he go before I went back. About twenty minutes later I heard that loud noise. It was somewhere near, I know it. I looked around, but I didn't see anyone. When I was about to go back I heard footsteps. I looked where I could from where I stood, but I didn't see anything. About five minutes later you showed up."

"Thank you Hagakure!" Fujisaki smiled. "That was very useful information."

"Huh?" Hagakure asked. "Did I help you somehow?"

Fujisaki didn't hear Hagakure's question. He was already walking to Ishimaru's corpse, but he didn't see her. Fujisaki started to look around. He hadn't see Kirigiri anywhere, he was sure she wasn't in the hallway. Fujisaki checked the music room, that's the room he hadn't looked at yet.

Fujisaki stepped into the music room and just as Fujisaki thought, Kirigiri was there. She was looking at the cabinet. Fujisaki went next to her and looked at the cabinet. It looked like someone had taken something out of there and put it back again in a hurry.

"The killer did something in here", Kirigiri said to Fujisaki.

Fujisaki just nodded. "And yeah, what about the Ishimaru? Did you finish it?"

"Yes, I did", Kirigiri said. "So, considering the head trauma's shape, the murder weapon is most likely the broken flower pot. There wasn't really anything else out of place except his back. In there was a bloody handprint."

"That's it?" Fujisaki asked. "There wasn't anything else?"

"Like I said", Kirigiri repeated. "There wasn't anything else out of place."

Fujisaki sighed. "I guess I just go. Bye Kirigiri." Just when he took the first footstep, he placed his foot weirdly and his ankle went in a position it definitely shouldn't be. Fujisaki collapsed on the floor.

"What happened, Fujisaki-san?" Kirigiri asked.

"I think I sprained my ankle", Fujisaki said. You could tell from his voice that it hurt.

"I go ask someone if they could go with you to the infirmary", Kirigiri said. "We need do something to that ankle."

"Thanks Kirigiri-san", Fujisaki said. He waited a little bit. After two minutes Kirigiri came back with Enoshima.

"We're going to the infirmary, right?" Enoshima asked. "I'll lend my shoulder."

"Thank you, Enoshima-san", Fujisaki said and soon he was up.

"Now, down we shall go", Enoshima said.

It did take some time to get to the infirmary. Enoshima helped him onto one of the beds and opened one of many cabinets.

"Bandage..." Enoshima searched the cabinets. "Ah, here it is!" She took it from there and soon Fujisaki's ankle felt little better.

"Thank you, Enoshima-san", Fujisaki said.

"That isn't a big thing", Enoshima sighed.

"Are you often in here?" Fujisaki asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Enoshima asked.

"Well, is there missing any sleeping drugs?"

Enoshima opened one of the cabinets. "Hmm... Yes, there is!"

"Okay", Fujisaki smiled.

"Okay!" Monokuma started shouting from the monitors. "The class trial starts NOW! See ya soon!"

"Looks like we discovered that just in time", Enoshima said. "Well, I can lend my shoulder so you can attend the class trial. We'll ask if Monokuma has a chair so you don't have to make you ankle worse."

"Thank you Enoshima-san", Fujisaki said. "I guess the class trial's starting, huh?"

* * *

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I Clues I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I

The Monokuma File: The victim was Kiyotaka Ishimaru. The cause of death was a blow to the head with a dull object. The death was instantaneous. The body was found in the teacher's lounge at around 10 am.

The broken flower pot: In the teacher's lounge there was a broken flower pot on the floor. Its fragments have blood on them

Wet floor: The floor around the broken flower pot was wet.

The classroom 4-A: In the classroom there were brown power on the floor and little, brown fragments

Kuwata's testimony: Kuwata got a note about meeting in the teachers' lounge at 9.30. When he got there, someone came from behind and covered he face with cloth. Kuwata fell asleep because of that.

Hagakure's testimony: Hagakure went to the chem lab at 9 am. He heard a little noise at around 9.30. He went outside and looked around, but he didn't see no one. Hagakure was sure he had heard footsteps. A few minutes after that he saw Ishimaru. About twenty minutes later Hagakure heard that loud noise. He looked around, but he didn't see anyone. When he was about to go back he heard footsteps. About five minutes later the others showed up.

Bloody handprint: In Ishimaru's back was a bloody handprint.

The music room: The music room's cabinet was a mess. Someone has been in a hurry putting the instruments back

The infirmary's cabinets: The sleeping drug was missing.

 **A/N Back to normal! Can you solve who murdered Ishimaru and how? Tell me your theories ^u^ Upupupupu...**


	16. Something's wrong

Broken

"Hey Monokuma!" Enoshima shouted. "Could you sometime be a help and bring a chair to Fujisaki-san? She sprained her ankle and she can't stand."

"Why should I? It's his problem!"

What? Fujisaki's eyes were wide open.

"You don't want to have one participant less in this stupid killing game, or do you?" Enoshima shouted. "So, bring a chair to her!"

"Well, now you're being pushy... KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Monokuma shouted back.

"Why he doesn't punish her?" Celeste asked.

"Arguing against Monokuma isn't prohibited", Kirigiri sighed. "She isn't violating any rules."

"OKAY OKAY I'LL BRING IT!" Monokuma pressed a button and a chair appeared behind Fujisaki's court chair.

"I'll help you to get there", Enoshima said. "Now we can get this over with."

* * *

"So now the class trial is starting!" Monokuma shouted from his chair.

"What are we supposed to talk about?" Maizono asked. "We know Kuwata's the killer!"

"Why are you saying it's me!?" Kuwata shouted.

"Why else would've you been in the teachers' lounge!?" Maizono shouted.

"I dunno!" Kuwata shouted. "I got a note to meet someone at 9.30 am in there! I went to meet them, but someone put a cloth over my nose and mouth and then the world went black."

"You're definitely lying", Enoshima said.

"W-What i-if he isn't?" Fujisaki asked.

"Why do you think so?" Enoshima said.

"The sleeping drug..." Fujisaki said. "They may have used that."

"Oh yeah, it was missing from the infirmary", Enoshima said after thinking for a moment.

"Why would someone use the sleeping drug?" Celeste asked. "And aren't they usually pills?"

"The infirmary has pills and spray", Enoshima said. "I don't know why though."

"Then it would make sense", Celeste said. "Why wouldn't they use that if they're going to frame Kuwata?"

"I told you I didn't kill her!" Kuwata shouted.

"That doesn't mean you're clear from all the suspicion", Kirigiri said. "It would be easy to you just take the sleeping drug and place it your room. You could've faked the whole scene."

"Are you trying to stop us from learning the truth?" Celeste asked.

"No, I'm just bringing up possibilities", Kirigiri said. "The truth will show themselves as we learn more about what happened in this case."

"Would the murder weapon be easy to find out?" Maizono asked.

"Well, it was the flower pot in the teachers' lounge", Hagakure said. "I mean there was blood in the fragments and there was blood around them."

"But there wasn't blood between the fragments and the body", Celeste said. "Are you really saying the body fell that far from the fragments without leaving evidence?"

"Celeste's right", Maizono said. "Why would that be? It does barely make sense. I can't believe it actually happened."

"B-But the floor between the fragment and the body is wet..." Fujisaki mentioned. "If they have cleaned the blood?

"I believe that's what happened", Kirigiri said. "There isn't anything else what could be a murder weapon."

"If they used something they can take with them?" Hagakure smiled. "That wouldn't be a problem, right?"

"It is", Kirigiri said. "There was a little flower pot fragments in Hagakure's fatal wound. Even the shape of the wound matches."

"Kirigiri?" Maizono asked. "Are you some kind of... detective?"

"A detective?" Kirigiri asked. "Maybe, maybe not. Who knows? But anyways, the flower pot is the murder weapon."

"Kuwata-kun's still the killer!" Maizono said. "He couldn't get out of the room!"

"That's wrong, Maizono-san", Celeste said. "The killer had to move the body if they cleaned the blood. It's more likely they framed Kuwata-kun as the killer who couldn't get out."

"T-There's also evidence", Fujisaki said. "Kirigiri-san found a bloody handprint from Ishimaru's back."

"That's right", Kirigiri said.

"Are you saying they moved the body what made their hands bloody and then then pushed the body to be in the sitting position when they closed the door?" Celeste asked.

"T-That's right", Fujisaki said. "That would explain how the killer could've framed Kuwata."

"I agree with Fujisaki-san", Kirigiri said.

After that the courtroom quieted. No one had something to say.

"This probably doesn't connect on anything but..." Fujisaki said. "I'm just thinking about that loud noise. What could've caused it?"

"You're right", Maizono said. "The crashing sound was way too loud."

"I and Celeste were in the first floor and we hear the sound all the way to there", Fujisaki said. "It's just... unnatural."

"You're not wrong about that", Celeste said. "What could make the sound become that loud?"

"What was that sound begin with?" Maizono asked.

"Probably it doesn't relate to the murder in any way", Hagakure said.

"Umm... Hagakure?" Fujisaki asked. "You said yourself you heard the sound about thirty minutes after seeing Ishimaru, didn't you?"

"Was that thing the last one to see Ishimaru?" Enoshima shouted. "Are you serious?"

"Don't say unnecessary things, Enoshima-san", Celeste said. "You don't want to get executed, or do you?"

Enoshima backed down. Of course she didn't want to get executed.

"B-But doesn't the sound relate to the murder then?" Fujisaki asked.

"Looks like it", Celeste said.

"Then we have to solve what was the cause of it!" Kuwata said.

"It was obviously the moment when Ishimaru died!" Hagakure shouted.

"That's just impossible", Celeste said. "There's no was that a flower pot could make that loud noise. Me and Fujisaki heard it to the first floor's school side."

"Yes, Celeste came from the dining hall when I came from the bathhouse", Fujisaki said. That reminded Fujisaki of the disappearance of Alter Ego. He had to know who had stolen it. But it wasn't this moment's problem.

"We went together up and up the stairs", Celeste said. "Fujisaki was with me the whole time."

"I came out of the bathhouse immediately when I heard the noise", Fujisaki said. "So, me or Celeste couldn't have caused the noise."

"But what was that noise?" Maizono asked. "This is just getting more complicated and complicated."

"We can't give up now", Kirigiri said. "Fujisaki, didn't you found something interesting from the classrooms?"

"Me?" Fujisaki asked. "Umm... Yes, on the classroom 4-B's floor was brown fragments and powder."

"Do any of you have any idea of what could've happened?" Kirigiri asked.

"What do you mean?" Kuwata asked. "What could've happened?"

"If we could recognize the fragments and the powder..." Fujisaki said.

"We can", Kirigiri said. "There was something missing."

"What do you mean by missing?" Celeste asked.

"One flower pot as missing from the teachers' lounge", Kirigiri said. "Nothing else."

"Nothing else!" Kuwata shouted. "That's a hella big of a clue!"

"Is it safe to assume the sound came from the classroom and caused by a flowerpot?" Celeste asked.

"One thing bothers me..." Fujisaki said. "The volume. I mean it was very loud noise. Everyone in the school heard it."

"That's bothering me, too", Enoshima said. "What could've made the noise to be that loud?"

"If they loudened the sound somehow", Celeste mumbled.

"That's it!" Hagakure shouted. "They used the school's audio system!"

"Is he really just an idiot..." Fujisaki heard Celeste mumbling.

"They couldn't have used the audio system!" Maizono said. "Do you know how stupid that sounds!?"

"What then they could've used!?" Hagakure shouted.

"Something what makes more sense than that", Celeste said.

"What they could've used?" Fujisaki asked.

"You have the keys to solve this mystery", Kirigiri said.

"What do you mean, Kirigiri-san?" Fujisaki said. "No one does listen to me..."

"You just need confidence", Kirigiri said. Then she sighed. "Is on the fourth floor anything what could possibly louden the voice enough?"

The fighting in the courtroom stopped.

"Oh, do you mean the megaphone?" Fujisaki asked. "That could louden the voice enough."

"You're right", Celeste said. "That's possible."

"And the music room's cabinet full of musical stuff was a mess", Kirigiri said. "They were put back in a hurry."

"But when the culprit had the time to bring them back?" Maizono asked.

"It's not sure if the megaphone even is in the cabinet", Kirigiri explained. "No one would notice if it was gone."

"You're right about that", Celeste said.

"But who did case the sound?" Kuwata asked.

"We can rule me, Fujisaki-san and Kuwata-kun from the suspect list", Celeste said. "I'd say the most suspicious is Hagakure."

"I was fortune telling!" Hagakure shouted. "I even got results! Someone here isn't the one we think they is!"

"And that's load of bullshit", Enoshima said. "It doesn't prove you're innocent."

"Who else are on the suspect list?" Kuwata asked.

"Umm..." Fujisaki mumbled. "I don't want to offend anyone, but Kirigiri-san, Enoshima-san and Maizono-san. I don't want it to be anyone of them..."

"But it has been repeating over and over again", Celeste said. "It's almost obvious someone of those three did it. We have been proving to ourselves over and over again that we can commit a murder."

"I don't think Hagakure did it", Kirigiri said. "Everyone knows it's best to leave the crime scene, that just suggests he didn't know about the murder."

"Then which one of you did it?" Kuwata asked.

"Not me", Enoshima said. "I was in the art room. I didn't see anyone walk past it."

"Your testimony doesn't hold anything just with those words", Celeste said.

"The killer has already made a mistake", Kirigiri said.

"What?" Fujisaki asked. "What did they do?"

"They said something they shouldn't have", Kirigiri said.

"What do you mean by that?" Enoshima asked. "How did the killer make a mistake?"

"How could someone specify what caused the sound?" Kirigiri asked. "Someone in here should know the answer. Don't you know the answer..." Kirigiri turned her head to right. "Maizono-san?"

"What!?" Maizono shouted. "Why are you suspecting me?"

"Yes, she did mention the sound being 'crashing sound'", Celeste said. "How could she have known that?"

"Also she was on the third floor!" Kuwata shouted. "That would've been the easiest place to the killer to hide!"

"Well, Maizono-san?" Kirigiri asked. "Do you confess? You would've also known about the megaphone, you were the one to even mention it after the floor's opening."

Maizono looked down. You could tell she was making a hard decision.

"Okay..." Maizono sighed. "I'll confess."

 **A/N I'm so sorry for the delay! I hope you still enjoyed the trial part c:**


	17. Secrets

Broken

"What do you mean 'you confess'"? Kuwata shouted.

"W-What?" Fujisaki asked. "I-It was you?"

"No, it couldn't be her", Hagakure said.

"Stop making this harder than it already is!" Maizono shouted. "Please... Just vote already..."

"What do you mean 'just vote'?" Fujisaki asked. "W-We can't vote if we don't know why..."

"I'll explain it after the voting!" Maizono shouted. "This is just as hard for me as it is for you! Please... just... vote..."

Soon happy music played in the courtroom.

"You voted correctly!" Monokuma shouted. "The one who killed Kiyotaka Ishimaru was Sayaka Maizono, the ultimate pop sensation!"

"So you really did do it", Celeste said.

Maizono nodded. A tear fell down to her cheek. "It's hard to think an idol organizing a murder and executing it... But that is what happened. I did it..." Maizono didn't now even hold back the tears. "I mean, I had to do something! With that money I could've helped our group to make a comeback! We could shine once again... People would be happy..."

"So you really did kill because of money", Celeste said.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Maizono asked.

"We can end this killing game", Kirigiri said.

"No, it's impossible", Maizono said. "What are you going to do? Go against Monokuma? The only way to get out of here is by following the rules."

"Are you sure about that?" Kirigiri asked.

"If it's not, why didn't you tell earlier!?" Maizono asked. "What do we have? What do we have what the mastermind doesn't?"

The courtroom was quiet.

"You don't have anything what I don't!" Monokuma laughed. "You have talked enough! I've prepared a very special punishment for Sayaka Maizono, The Ultimate Pop Sensation! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!"

* * *

Maizono stood on a stage a microphone in her hand. Next to her was a score meter. Maizono started to sing and the score went instantly up. On the top of the score meter was the words 'Maizono Sayaka's Final Performance".

Maizono continued singing. The score went up and up and she could soon reach the highest score.

Monokuma appeared out of nowhere with a hammer and just when Maizono was about to reach the highest score, Monokuma swung the hammer, breaking the score meter. The score instantly dropped to 'Failure' area and the stage collapsed - crushing Maizono.

* * *

"And once again a new world has opened", Fujisaki mumbled in the next morning in front of the stairs what supposedly lead to the fifth floor.

"I have an idea", Kuwata said.

"What kind of idea is it?" Celeste asked.

"I want to know too", Hagakure said.

"Well, if we could investigate as a group", Kuwata said. "That would prevent some of us discovering something the others don't know..." You could see Kuwata was still thinking about Maizono's case.

"I agree", Hagakure said. "It would be better."

"I think there wouldn't be a problem..." Fujisaki mumbled.

"I'm okay with the six of us investigating together", Enoshima said.

"I don't really want to but, but I guess the most of us want to", Celeste sighed.

"I don't have problems with us investigating together", Kirigiri said. "Let's go then."

They went up the stairs and were on the fifth floor. Kirigiri led the group. She ignored the two classrooms and explained that they would the last ones.

Soon they stepped into a room, what looked like it was meant for archery.

Fujisaki started investigating immediately. He checked the wooden lockers. They had five arrows in each of them and one of contained a brown thing. It was round and had Monokuma's face on it. But what was that? What Fujisaki was supposed to do with it? Then he remember seeing Naegi picking that kind of coins all the time. Fujisaki decided to keep it.

Fujisaki saw Kirigiri and Celeste investigating the archer target in the very back on of the room, Kuwata was looking at one samurai statue and Hagakure was sitting in one of the corners. Investigating the dojo didn't take much time and soon they were ready.

The next room they investigated was some kind of garden. Monokuma came and warned them of the Monokuma flower what supposedly could eat everything.

Fujisaki heard chickens. He quickly made his way to the chickens. There was exactly five of them. Just normal chickens. They wouldn't do anything bad. Fujisaki started to think that he could take care of the chickens. Fujisaki was happy while thinking that. It was nice to know they weren't the only ones trapped in the school. These chickens were trapped as well. The whole time.

"Hey, Fujisaki?" Kirigiri opened the door.

"Ah, what is it?" Fujisaki asked.

"We're ready to leave", Kirigiri said. "You can come to see the chickens later."

"You're right", Fujisaki said and stood up.

The group made their way to another hallway. In the end of it was a grey door what had the word 'raw' on it. Fujisaki felt coldness coming on the other side of the door.

"It's locked", Kirigiri said after trying to open the door. After that everyone else tried to open it. No one could open it.

"Is it now the time for the classrooms?" Enoshima asked.

"It is", Celeste said. "According to the handbook at least."

"But why does this floor have three classroom instead of just two?" Fujisaki asked.

"Maybe they just wanted third classroom", Hagakure said.

The classrooms 5-A and 5-B didn't have anything special in them. But when Kirigiri opened the door to 5-C everyone froze. The classroom had blood here and there, the desks and chairs were all over the room and on the floor was white outlines like they were from a crime scene.

Fujisaki puked on the classroom's floor. He couldn't look at the classroom any longer.

"What has happened in here?" Celeste asked.

"It was a ghost!" Hagakure shouted. "It was a ghost!"

"Ghosts aren't a real thing", Kuwata said.

"If you excuse me, I'll go to the bathroom", Celeste said. "This smell is disgusting."

Fujisaki smelled it too. It was the smell of blood. Even when it had dried, the smell was still there. Fujisaki went outside of the room and tried to calm down. Enoshima exited with him. Kirigiri was the last one to leave and she closed the door behind her.

"Maybe we should just go back", Enoshima said. "We saw everything after all, so we don't have to discuss."

"That's right", Kirigiri said. "This floor still is missing something what the other floors have."

"Do you mean the stairs?" Fujisaki asked.

"I do", Kirigiri said.

Fujisaki felt dumb. Of course Kirigiri was meaning the stairs. What else this floor was missing?

Enoshima, Kirigiri and Fujisaki went back to the dorms. Everyone else seemed like they did the same but Fujisaki hadn't saw them so he couldn't be sure.

Fujisaki closed his dorm's door and collapsed on his bed. This day was hard for everyone. Who would think we would find a literal crime scene from the fifth floor? He tried to get sleep, but the sleep didn't come. Fujisaki just rolled around in his bed because he had nothing else to do. He also didn't want to break Celeste's rule: Let's stay in our dorms at night.

Ping pong!

Fujisaki was surprised. Who could ring the doorbell at this hour? It was over 12:00 am for sure.

Fujisaki opened the door and behind it was familiar face.

"Could you do me a favor?"

It was Kirigiri. She showed signs to Fujisaki so he would keep is voice down.

"What is it?" Fujisaki asked.

"Distract Monokuma", Kirigiri whispered. "It doesn't matter what is it, just somehow. Maybe with those chickens on the fifth floor. It doesn't have to be anything important. We need to end this game as soon as possible and I'm not going to sit still."

Fujisaki nodded. He could do distract Monokuma. He didn't know what Kirigiri meant by 'not going to sit still', but Fujisaki could always ask later. Right after that Kirigiri left and Fujisaki followed her to the school's side.

Fujisaki looked at the clock. 1:30 A.M. Was this so important that it couldn't wait for the morning?

Kirigiri stayed on the fourth floor as Fujisaki climbed the stairs to the fifth floor. He could ask about with what you feed the chickens. It should work. He didn't even have to fake his curiousness, Fujisaki really wanted to know.

Soon he was in the garden.

"Umm..." Fujisaki mumbled. "Umm... M-M-Monokuma?"

"What is it!?" Monokuma just appeared out of nowhere. "What do you need at this hour!? Do you know how much the clock is!? Everyone should be sleeping at this point!"

"I-I j-just w-wanted t-t-to ask a-a-about the c-chickens..." Fujisaki said with very trembling voice.

"What do you want to know about them?" If Monokuma could make expressions, he would look very angry.

"H-How y-you f-f-feed t-them..." Fujisaki asked.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO KNOW THAT!" Monokuma shouted. "I, MONOKUMA, THIS SCHOOL'S HEADMASTER, AM IN CHARGE OF THOSE CHICKENS! I FEED THEM! I TAKE CARE OF THEM! I DON'T NEED HELP! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! LIKE GOING TO BED! IT'S ALMOST 2 A.M.!"

"O-O-O-O-Okay!" Fujisaki ran away straight to his dorm. He just hoped this was enough time for Kirigiri to do whatever she needed. Fujisaki didn't sleep at all in that night.

* * *

"Good morning, Fujisaki!" Kuwata shouted.

"M-Morning..." Fujisaki answered. He knew he was 30 minutes late, but it seemed like no one cared.

"You're awfully pale", Celeste asked. "Have you been sleeping well?"

"No..." Fujisaki said. "I couldn't sleep at all."

"I didn't either!" Hagakure shouted. "I was too scared of ghosts!"

"How many times do we have to tell you that ghosts aren't real?" Enoshima stepped into the dining hall.

"They are real!" Hagakure shouted. "They're everywhere! I bet that Oogamichi's, Oowadachi's, Togamichi's, Fukawachi's, Naegichi's, Asahinachi's, Yamadachi's, Ishimaruchi's and Maizonochi's ghost are here!"

"Do you know how stupid that sounds?" Kuwata asked.

Celeste left the dining hall without saying anything. Fujisaki thought she was probably full of this discussion. Fujisaki could just imagine how long Hagakure had shouted about ghosts.

Fujisaki went to get something to eat from the kitchen.

The time passed. Soon the clock was almost ten. Fujisaki didn't have anything to do, so he just sat at the cafeteria. It looked like the others didn't have anything to do either.

Celeste came back. "Oh, you still haven't left?"

"We don't have anything to do", Kuwata said.

"Actually... there's something we should do..." Fujisaki said. "I'm worried about Kirigiri. We haven't seen her at all in this morning. I want to go and look for her."

Kuwata sighed. "I can come with you. Knowing her she's all right, but I don't want you to just wander around alone."

"I can come with you, too!" Hagakure shouted. "She might be kidnapped by ghosts!"

"I can guarantee she isn't", Celeste sighed.

Those three left the dining hall.

"Maybe she went to investigate the fifth floor?" Kuwata asked.

"She was behind my door last night", Fujisaki said. "She wanted me to distract Monokuma. She went to the fourth floor."

"Let's search it first!" Hagakure shouted.

They searched the fourth floor through. Kirigiri wasn't on the fourth floor.

"Why would she want you to distract Monokuma anyway?" Hagakure asked. "Did she want you dead?"

"Don't even talk about that!" Kuwata shouted.

Fujisaki felt like those two had become good friends.

"Then it's the time for the fifth floor!" Kuwata smiled. "I bet she's in here. Because it's my hunch."

"As long as she isn't kidnapped by ghosts, I don't care from where we found her!" Hagakure shouted.

They searched the fifth floor, but they still didn't find Kirigiri.

"Maybe she's just in her dorm room", Kuwata said. "Why we didn't think about that first?"

Fujisaki didn't want to open one of the doors. He didn't want to smell it or see it. But no one had checked the classroom 5-C. It wasn't really a surprise. Fujisaki inhaled and opened the door.

"Why you opened that?" Hagakure asked.

Fujisaki just stared at the scene. Hagakure and Kuwata came to look after a while.

No one of them didn't believe their eyes.

In the room, just like the white lines would've made for it was laying black thing what looked like a person.

And that person was most likely Kirigiri.

 **A/N I've planned this case since I started writing this fanfiction. It's had to believe that this is already the fifth one...**


	18. Messing around

**A/N I've been wanting to write this a long time u I really like making these cases and this was one I made sure over and over again that it makes sense, no plotholes etc. But now enjoy the chapter ^u^/**

Broken

"Pim pom pam poo-oom!" Monokuma shouted from the monitors. "A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, class trial will begin!"

"N-No way", Fujisaki said. "I-Is that K-Kirigiri-san?"

Fujisaki and Kuwata went to investigate the crime scene while Hagakure went to get the others.

Monokuma appeared out of nowhere and gave Monokuma files to Kuwata and Fujisaki. Fujisaki opened it immediately and looked at the information. The Monokuma File: The victim is unknown. The victim's body was burned and it has a cut with sharp object around neck. It also has big blunt force trauma on the back of head. The body was found in the classroom 5-C at around 10:30 am.

"The Monokuma gives us even less information than before!" Kuwata shouted. "I mean 'the victim is unknown'? What is this bullshit?"

The others came through the door and looked at the body.

"Who is that?"

"What happened?"

"Why doesn't the Monokuma file say anything?"

"I can answer that", Monokuma said. "Because the body was burned, it is very hard to identify who it is."

"That's easy", Hagakure said. "Going by simple logic it is Kirigirichi. She's the only one who isn't here."

"Are you sure she's not the only one?" Monokuma asked. "And when doing these investigations, the simple way of thinking who isn't here is inaccurate!" Then Monokuma disappeared.

"Is he saying someone else who should be here isn't here?" Fujisaki asked with trembling voice.

There wasn't an answer.

Fujisaki looked at the corpse with sad eyes. "I'm sorry." Then he started to investigate. The first thing what caught his eye was the burned body. It was completely black and when Fujisaki tried to look at things he could recognize who it was, there wasn't any. The hair had burned, just like the clothes Fujisaki could use to identify the body. Like they were burned on purpose. Then he noticed that the body was wet. What could've made it be wet?

Another thing what caught Fujisaki's eye was the white outlines. The lines also weren't straight, they were messy here and there. He was sure that those outlines weren't there before. Just in front of the teachers' desk wasn't any white lines before. Fujisaki touched it. The line left something white on his index finger. Fujisaki was almost sure it was chalk. But why not bother to get some paint from the warehouse? Or from the art room? Was the killer in hurry?

The final thing near the body what caught Fujisaki's attention was the pool of blood under the body. The body was wet but around blood wasn't flushed away, it was there just like it should've been if there wasn't any water. How is that possible?

Fujisaki tried to think from where did the water come from. The classroom didn't have a sink or any source where the water could've come from. Where it would've been easiest to get the water? The dojo was the same as the classrooms - no water sources. But then... Fujisaki remembered the garden having a bucket. And next to that bucket was a water pump!

Fujisaki left the classroom and made his way to the garden. In the garden it was interesting scene. The ground was wet. Fujisaki stepped inside. Another interesting thing what caught his eye. Next to the water pump was the bucket, but it was upside down. Why? Fujisaki had more questions than answers. He flipped the bucket over and the inside was completely dry. Not even a single drop of water.

Fujisaki tried to think other places worth of investigating. He checked the chicken coop. It looked normal. Every single one of the five chickens was there. Fujisaki felt bad that he couldn't take care of them. Why Monokuma is so selfish? Then he noticed something weird. In the chicken coop was a little piece of wood. It was burned. It stroke out weird to Fujisaki. Why would there be a piece of wood in the chicken coop? And it was burned? Next to the piece of wood was rope and thin wooden stick. Both were burned as well. He left the chicken coop more confused than before.

Fujisaki decided to check the toolshed too. Just in case. After opening the door he was happy he checked it. On the floor was a tarp what looked really messy. A rope was on the floor and another end of it was cut off. Fujisaki was unsure how they were going to connect to this case, or were they even connected. Fujisaki had never checked the warehouse before.

He started investigating the warehouse further. The tarp interested Fujisaki more and he started investigating it. The tarp was blue and Fujisaki was pretty sure it came from the art room's storage room. He could check that soon. But why bring a tarp from the storage room but not take paint at the same time? Fujisaki touched the tarp. It was wet. Then he laid the tarp properly on the floor and the result wasn't good. All over the tarp there was blood. This definitely connects to the case. Fujisaki put the tarp on the same kind of messy condition as it was before. After that he investigated the rope. It wasn't any different from the one piece he found from the chicken coop. It made Fujisaki believe it was the same rope.

Fujisaki stepped out of the toolshed and he saw Kuwata looking at something on the ground.

"What is it, Kuwata-kun?" Fujisaki asked.

"It's nothing..." Kuwata mumbled. "I'm just thinking what are these little silverish stones."

"What?" Fujisaki asked and came closer. Kuwata was right. On the ground was little silverish stones. And by little he meant little. The stones were about the size of Fujisaki's little finger's nail. "How did you find these?"

"I stepped on one of them", Kuwata told. "I thought what was it and then I found out it was one of these."

"It's really weird", Fujisaki said. "Are these related to the case?"

"Maybe?" Kuwata asked. "Well, they can be basically anything."

"Wait..." Fujisaki touched the ground. "From this place the ground is dry!"

"Why is it so weird?" Kuwata asked.

"Try and test the ground at somewhere else in the garden", Fujisaki said.

Kuwata did what he was told. "You're right... It's wet... Well, it shouldn't be a big surprise that it is wet."

"What do you mean?" Fujisaki asked.

"Well this room has sprinklers", Kuwata explained. "The turn on 7.30 A.M. every morning."

"Can it be changed?" Fujisaki asked.

"From what Monokuma told me, they can't", Kuwata said. "So you get wet if you get here too early."

"That's kinda interesting", Fujisaki said. "But I must thank you. I didn't know that at all because I was too focused on the chickens..." Fujisaki sighed.

"You didn't know about these?" Kuwata asked. "I thought everyone was hearing when Monokuma told us about these."

"So everyone else knew except me?" Fujisaki asked.

"They should if they just were paying attention", Kuwata sighed. "I don't actually know any reason why they wouldn't have because when Monokuma's present, it's pretty hard to *not* pay attention."

"You're right..." Fujisaki mumbled. "Well, I'll be going now."

"Don't go yet!" Kuwata shouted. "Before we found the body you mentioned something about Kirigiri being behind your door and telling you to distract Monokuma. When was it?"

"It was 1:30 A.M." Fujisaki said. "I'm sure of it."

"So she was alive for sure at that time", Kuwata said. "And you said she stayed on the fourth floor?"

"She did", Fujisaki said. "But I wonder why."

"What could've made her to want to investigate the fourth floor instead of the fifth?" Kuwata asked. "But well, thanks for the info."

"I suggest you check the toolshed and the chicken coop", Fujisaki smiled.

"I'll make sure to do that", Kuwata shouted.

Fujisaki left the garden. Should he go back to the crime scene or check the art room first? He decided it was much better to check the art room first. On his way there he could check if on the fourth floor was anything special.

When Fujisaki got to the fourth floor he checked every place he thought Kirigiri could be interested in. The data room. Fujisaki tried to open the door, but it was locked. There wasn't any difference since he last time tried to open it. Fujisaki remembered that as when Maizono was still here. But now she's dead... And if Kirigiri's dead too... Fujisaki wouldn't have anyone who could help him to speak up. Fujisaki decided quickly to leave the door alone because he didn't want to remember anymore. Then he checked the principal's room. It was still locked.. but the handle was more loose than before. No clues. Fujisaki sighed and went to the art room.

When Fujisaki actually stood in front of the art room, he suddenly didn't want to go in. The bad memories came running back. Naegi was killed here. Fujisaki just didn't want to step in. A tear dropped on the floor. Jeez, didn't he want to become strong? But he still was crying. Was there even a week from Naegi's death? Another thing what Fujisaki just didn't want to remember.

Then he took the first step into the art room. He needed to stop thinking about it. Fujisaki just felt like he couldn't. When he walked into the storage room, he didn't look at all to the place he saw Naegi the last time. He just stared down. He opened the door to the storage room and looked up. On the floor was blue tarps, just like one in the toolshed. It came from here. Fujisaki exited the art room running as fast as he could. It wasn't just running from the scene - it was running from his memories.

He stopped running when he was back in the classroom 5-C. In there was a huge argument.

"What? I didn't do it!"

"But you left the dining hall after you ate! Everyone else was in the dining hall! It was that time time when you killed Kirigiri!"

"I went to the rec room! I wanted to relax!"

"What did you do in there? Do you have proof you was in there?"

"Why would I lie to you at time like this to you!?"

"They call you the queen of liars, don't they!? And if you're the murderer you have a plenty of a reason to lie!"

"I'm not lying!"

"You better have some proof of it!"

Hagakure, Enoshima and Celeste were arguing with each other. Fujisaki wanted to stop it, but he didn't know would it be a good thing.

"What is this...?" Kuwata was searching one mountain of desks and chairs. He pulled out a survival knife what had blood on it.

"What?" Fujisaki asked. "Where did it come from?"

They heard someone clearing their throat behind them. Near the door stood Monokuma and he walked to the knife. "This was in one of the fifth floor's classrooms."

"Was it?" Kuwata asked.

"I didn't see it when we investigated it", Fujisaki said.

"That just means someone stole it before everyone got there", Monokuma laughed. "I know who that person was, but there's no way in hell I'm going to tell you!" After that Monokuma waddled out of the room.

"Is that the murder weapon?" Fujisaki asked.

"I dunno", Kuwata said. "It's possible though."

Right after that the monitors lit up.

"The time's up bastards!" Monokuma shouted. "Go to the elevator blahblahblah... I'm too lazy to actually say the name of the place!"

Fujisaki started to tremble. The class trial's starting... and they have no idea who the victim even is!

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I Clues I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I

The Monokuma File: The victim is unknown. The victim's body was burned and it has a cut with sharp object around neck. It also has big blunt force trauma on the back of head. The body was found in the classroom 5-C at around 10:30 am.

The body's condition: The body was burned and wet. The classroom doesn't have any water sources.

White lines on the floor: The white lines around the body are made of chalk. The line was messy before Fujisaki touched it.

The pool of blood: The pool of blood under the corpse seemed unnatural. It wasn't flushed away even when the corpse was wet.

Bucket: The bucket in the garden was upside down and it was completely dry inside.

The survival knife: In the middle one mountain of desks and chairs was a survival knife what had blood on it. Monokuma says that it was from one of classrooms.

A piece of wood: There was a piece of wood found from the chicken coop. It was about the size of someone's palm. The piece was burned.

Wooden stick: There was a thin piece of wood found from the chicken coop. The stick was burned.

The rope at the warehouse and at the chicken coop: One end of the rope at the warehouse was cut off and a piece of the same rope was found from the chicken coop. The rope at the chicken coop has burn marks in it.

The tarp: In the toolshed was a blue tarp. One side of it was bloody. Fujisaki confirmed that it came from the art room's storage room.

Little silver stones: In the garden was little silver stones on the ground, about the size of Fujisaki's little finger's nail.

The sprinkles: The sprinkles in the garden turn on 7:30 A.M. every morning. The time can't be changed. According to Kuwata everyone else besides Fujisaki knew about this before.

Garden's dryness: There was pretty decent area in the garden what wasn't wet, unlike the other areas in the garden.

Fujisaki's testimony: Kirigiri was behind Fujisaki's door on the day of discovering the body at 1:30 A.M. She asked Fujisaki to distract Monokuma. She went to the fourth floor.

The survival knife: In the middle one mountain of desks and chairs was a survival knife what had blood on it. Monokuma says that it was from one of the fifth floor's classrooms.

 **A/N Can you solve it? Can you solve who killed this mysterious person and how? OWO**


	19. Class trial of despair

Broken

"I would start with a basic explanation of the class trial, but I'm too bored!" Monokuma shouted from his chair. "You have all your theories ready, right? Time to test are they true!"

"Why are you narrating?" Kuwata asked.

"I think he has his reasons..." Celeste sighed.

"Sounds like a traitor!" Hagakure shouted.

"You're here the one who sounds like a traitor", Celeste said trying to keep her calm.

"S-Stop!" Fujisaki said. "C-Can't we just d-discuss this later..."

"I agree with Fujisaki-san", Enoshima said. "The most important thing in here is to determine the culprit. We can save our thoughts for is there a traitor for later..."

"Should we then discuss about who was the victim?" Celeste asked. "The Monokuma file doesn't mention it."

"It's obviously Kirigirichi!" Hagakure shouted. "Who else could it be?"

"Monokuma also mentioned something about that we can't determine who's the victim with a simple process of elimination", Celestia said calmly. "And that place has been bugging me since the class trials started." Celeste was pointing at the empty sixteenth place. "Who knows if someone actually was supposed to sit on it?"

"They would've broken the rules then", Kuwata said. "We have to be present in the class trials."

"That's right!" Monokuma laughed. "I remember mentioning it sometime before!"

"So doesn't that then mean the victim's Kirigirichi?" Hagakure asked.

"S-Should w-we have some evidence, s-so we could k-know for sure?" Fujisaki felt like he was pressed under a big stone. He didn't want to talk. Everyone who had supported him had died... Naegi... Maizono... and even Kirigiri... If she is dead, that is.

"The body was burned", Hagakure said. "How are we supposed to know anything?"

"Well, is there anything?" Kuwata asked. "Clothes? Hair? Something?"

"Clothes..." Fujisaki mumbled. "What about the little stones?"

"What little stones?" Celeste asked. "This is the first time I'm hearing about these."

"Oh, I found some little stones for the garden", Kuwata said. "I thought they weren't important."

"B-But what about if those were from Kirigiri's gloves?" Fujisaki asked.

"From her gloves?" Enoshima asked. "Wait, why would they be in the garden in the first place? I don't believe your reasoning."

"Why would the killer pick up the stones and throw them in the garden?" Celeste asked.

"B-B-But i-it c-could b-be possible..." Fujisaki mumbled.

"There isn't a reason", Hagakure said. "Is there anything else?"

"I believe there isn't", Enoshima said. "If we just try to solve this case without knowing who the victim is? I mean, it doesn't really matter much to the process of actually just solving what happened. We can think about who's the victim later.

Fujisaki looked at Kirigiri's place. It was just empty. They hadn't brought a picture of her like for everyone else.

"Why didn't the whole classroom burn down?" Kuwata asked. "It should've burned, right?"

"Yes, the classroom could've burned", Monokuma confirmed.

"How the body was burned?" Fujisaki asked.

"Easy", Celeste said. "Around the body wasn't any burn marks. It must've burned somewhere else."

"What now?" Hagakure asked. "What if they just painted the body black or something?"

"The Monokuma file says that the body was burned", Celestia said. "That means the body was burned, not painted black."

"But where it could've burned then?" Enoshima asked.

"W-W-Well, maybe in t-the garden?" Fujisaki asked. "I-I found burned stuff from the chicken coop... A piece of rope... A piece of wood... and burned stick..."

"Then it would make sense if it was in the garden", Celestia said. "But first. Did anyone else see these?" Celestia looked at Fujisaki with eyes full of suspicion.

"I checked the chicken coop and noticed those", Kuwata said. "And where else it could've burned? Both the dojo and the classrooms are out of question."

"Then we agree the body was moved into the garden?" Enoshima asked.

Silence.

"Well, silence is the same thing as agreement", Enoshima said.

"N-Now that w-we know that the b-body was moved to the g-garden..." Fujisaki said. "T-The stones make sense... Right?"

"If the gloves were burned, it would make sense why the stones were on the ground", Celeste said. "Of course they would drop. So the victim really was Kirigiri-san..."

"Yup, you're right!" Monokuma shouted. Then he left his chair and brought Kirigiri's picture to her seat. "Now it is like it should be."

Silence echoed throughout the courtroom. No one knew what to say.

"But the killer even manage to move the body to the garden?" Hagakure asked.

"That's the first good point you have made since this sick game started", Enoshima said.

"They probably just carried her..." Hagakure mumbled.

"Okay I remove what I said about the good point", Enoshima sighed. "Obviously they didn't carry her. Did you see anyone come to the cafeteria all bloody?"

"No?" Hagakure asked.

"But if the slice in the neck wasn't the cause of death, there wouldn't be any blood", Celestia said.

"Yeah, they could've done that when they were back in the classroom", Kuwata said.

"B-B-But there w-was a bloody t-tarp..." Fujisaki mumbled. "I-In the toolshed."

"What about that?" Hagakure asked. "That proves nothing."

"No, it proves something..." Celeste said. "It's most likely that the tarp was used to move the body. I'd say because of the blood."

"So they lured Kirigiri in the garden, lit her on fire and after that sliced her neck!" Hagakure shouted. "Then she was placed on the tarp and moved to the classroom!"

"Do you know how stupid that sounds?" Celeste asked. "I'd say the cause of death was the blunt force trauma."

"Did you see anywhere the blood what came from it?" Enoshima asked.

"The blood in the classroom obviously", Celeste said. "They probably draw the lines around the body so the body is exactly at the same place."

"Sounds possible", Kuwata said.

"Then they placed the body on the tarp, brought it to the garden and lit it on fire", Celeste said.

"How did they extinguish the fire?" Enoshima asked.

"They used the bucket and the water pump in the garden obviously", Hagakure said.

"N-No t-they didn't", Fujisaki said. He had been more quiet than he was supposed to. "T-The b-bucket was upside down and c-completely dry..."

"Then they simply didn't use it", Kuwata said. "There's another source of water in the garden."

"The sprinklers", Celeste said. "They could extinguish the fire easily."

"And that narrows the suspects down", Kuwata said. "The sprinklers go off at 7:30 A.M. That means I and Hagakure-kun have airtight alibis. We were both in the cafeteria until we found the body from the classroom 5-C."

"That is a shame", Celeste sighed. "I have to accept that it is an airtight alibi indeed."

"W-W-We can say t-that the time of death is b-between 1:30 A.M. and 7:20 A.M." Fujisaki said. "S-Setting the b-body on fire takes s-some time..."

"Why 1:30 A.M.?" Enoshima asked.

"She saw Kirigiri at that time", Kuwata said. "And I can prove that. I didn't get sleep either, so I did push-ups in my room. I felt sweaty and I decided go to shower, but the water doesn't work in our dorms at night. I went to the bathhouse and discovered otherwise. While going in there I saw Kirigiri-san and Fujisaki-san walking next to each other to the school side."

That was a lie. Fujisaki knew it. He and Kirigiri didn't walk next to each other. Fujisaki had to almost run to catch Kirigiri in that night. He opened his mouth to say something but Kuwata stared at Fujisaki. The stare told to Fujisaki "Don't say anything". Fujisaki realized that he would become a suspect. Fujisaki knew he hadn't killed Kirigiri so he stayed quiet.

"Then Celeste is the killer", Hagakure said. "She left the dining hall after eating breakfast!"

"I went to the rec room", Celeste kept her cool.

"But in reality you went and took Kirigirichi's body from the garden and brought it to the classroom!" Hagakure shouted.

"Actually that would make sense", Kuwata said. "You have been pretty pushy in this trial... And you could've taken the knife."

"What do you mean? What knife?" Celeste asked.

"The survival knife, duh", Enoshima said. "You left the classroom 5-C first. In reality you went to one of the classrooms and took the knife."

"Why are you blaming me?" Celestia asked. "I just went to the rec room."

"Do you have proof you went to the rec room?" Kuwata asked.

"What kind of proof you expect me to have!?" Celeste shouted.

"I-I-If we g-go this c-case over w-we might notice s-something we have overlooked..." Fujisaki mumbled.

No one heard Fujisaki.

"Where would I get that tarp then?" Celeste asked.

"From the art storage room!" Enoshima shouted.

"WHEN DID I HAVE TIME TO KILL KIRIGIRI!?" Celeste had lost her cool.

"During the night!" Hagakure shouted.

"You just had to make sure that you were finished before 7:30 A.M.!" Kuwata shouted.

"HOW DID I LURE KIRIGIRI INTO THE CLASSROOM!?" Celeste shouted.

"She already was there!" Kuwata shouted.

"WHY WOULD SHE BE IN THERE!?"

"I dunno?" Hagakure said. "She just... was?"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU STUPID PIG!"

"You could've done it!" Kuwata shouted.

"How did I set the body on fire?" Out of nowhere Celeste was totally calm.

"How is that possible though..." Hagakure mumbled.

"With that thing what you wear on your finger", Enoshima said. "I'm sure it would create sparkles when scratched onto the ground."

"Can't we just go this case over once more..." Fujisaki tried to louden his voice.

"H-How..." Celeste mumbled. "If you want to die, vote for me."

"She's lying, right?" Hagakure asked.

"Of course", Kuwata said. "Yamada-san did the same thing. Also she's called The Queen of Liars."

"Yeah, let's vote", Enoshima said.

"It is voting time?" Monokuma asked. "Please use the lever in front of you to decide the blackened!"

Something's wrong. That something was bothering Fujisaki. Something didn't add up, but Fujisaki didn't know what it was. It was something so little he didn't notice... That's it. Fujisaki pulled the lever. He was so sorry for the person who he was voting for. Fujisaki didn't want anyone to die... But he had to do this.

"The voting time's o-" Just before Monokuma could finish his line, desperate crying started.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE VOTING TIME C-CAN'T BE OVER YET!"


	20. Flashbacks of sadness

**A/N Okay, I have to explain how this goes so it's not that confusing. The parts with cursive are parts from earlier from the story. Why I've done this? Because the point of view has changed. But I've talked now long enough, enjoy this chapter ^u^/**

Broken

 _"You have to promise you keep this as a secret", Junko Enoshima... No, Mukuro Ikusaba said in the rec room._

 _"I promise", Naegi said next to her._

 _"O-Okay", Ikusaba tried to get courage to say it out loud. "I-"_

 _"Aww, little lovebirds", Monokuma said._

 _Ikusaba was very frustrated. Monokuma did that on purpose. Monokuma didn't want anyone to know that Junko Enoshima was in reality Mukuro Ikusaba. The audience would've heard it. To be honest, Ikusaba didn't want to act like her little sister anymore. Maybe it would've been better if she would've been just dead - just like Enoshima wanted. When she was trying to make Ikusaba break the rules, just like they had planned, but Ikusaba had gotten used to Enoshima trying to kill her again and again. And that time you could hear something from Monokuma's voice - bloodlust._

 _"Huh?" Monokuma poked Ikusaba's hand. "I did the evening announcement and... What were you trying to say!? You know you can't get anyone to know who you really are or you have to kill them. I know you like him, so don't make dirty job for you. But don't worry, if you have to kill someone, because of that, I'll say they just broke the rules."_

 _Ikusaba said nothing. Why was she even trying to tell Naegi? She knew it would've been a big mistake._

* * *

 _"No!" Ikusaba shouted immediately after she stepped into the art room. Naegi was on the floor, laying in pool of his own blood, a chisel in his back. The body discovery announcement played. Ikusaba cried. She knew that anyone could die in this situation but, it was too much. Kirigiri was soon in the art room and said that both Ikusaba and Kuwata had to stay in the art room. It wasn't like Ikusaba could've done something else. She just wanted to know, who could have killed Naegi. And the culprit... they can't escape from Ikusaba's anger._

* * *

 _"It's still information we shouldn't know..."_

 _Ikusaba was walking by the bathhouse and she heard a line what sounded really suspicious. What was going on? Information they shouldn't know? Then she remembered. Monokuma had mentioned something about Fujisaki programming Alter Ego on that laptop and it looks like they have accessed some information. But... information they shouldn't know?_

 _Ikusaba peeked to the bathhouse. Just a little. They wouldn't notice that. Right? Then she noticed it. They had the wrong laptop. Enoshima was planning to give them a little hints, but that's the one Enoshima had decided to keep herself. Everything's there. If they get access on that information... it's a game over. Ikusaba went to the dining hall and waited for Kirigiri to leave. She couldn't spy on in which locker Fujisaki's keeping it if Kirigiri's in there._

 _Time passed. It felt like eternity to Ikusaba. It felt like world's ending. Finally Kirigiri stepped out and when Ikusaba had made sure she had gone into her own room, Ikusaba went and peeked into the bathhouse. She saw Fujisaki putting the laptop back into one of the lockers. Perfect... But which one? It was either 13 or 14, Ikusaba was sure of it. She'll wait for night and then she could sneak in and take it. She ran behind a corner. Ikusaba could hide in the girls' bathroom until Fujisaki has gone. Soon Fujisaki went past the bathroom to his room and Ikusaba saw him closing the door. No one was in the dormitory area. Ikusaba snuck into the bathhouse. Locker number 13 still had the key, but number 14 didn't. Ikusaba tried to pick the lock, but no results. Finally she decided to take the whole locker. Later she could destroy it._

* * *

 _We should investigate together. That was the part of investigating this floor what helped Ikusaba with her plan and at the same time doomed it. Enoshima had told to her before that she had hidden a knife in one of the classrooms. Ikusaba had to get it, what kind of chaos it would be if they would discover the knife? No one would probably notice if she leaves the group for a second._

 _Ikusaba waited for the others to go and made sure she was the last one._

 _"We'll investigate the classrooms last", Kirigiri said._

 _Ikusaba agreed. That would get enough time for her to get the knife. She already knew what this floor contained, so it wouldn't be a problem for her to act she was investigating the rooms. She just hoped that Kyouko Kirigiri, The Ultimate Detective, wouldn't notice her disappearence._

 _She looked where the others were going. The dojo. Ikusaba walked quickly to one of the classrooms. 5-A. Ikusaba checked what there was. Just chairs and desks. Nothing out of ordinary. Check the other classroom. 5-B. Ikusaba opened the door and immediately noticed a survival knife laying on one of the desks. Ikusaba quickly took it and put it under her shirt. She had sewed one place for a weapon, because as The Ultimate Soldier she couldn't feel that she was safe without it._

 _After putting the knife under her shirt, she waited for the others to come out of the dojo, so Ikusaba could join them. Soon the others came out and Ikusaba did what she had planned, hoping that no one noticed she was missing._

* * *

 _A note. 'Meet me in the classroom 5-C after the morning announcement- Kirigiri Kyouko'. Ikusaba was unsure what to do. What could she try to do? Ikusaba took a survival knife out of her desk drawer what she had kept in there after taking it from one of classrooms. She hoped she doesn't need to use it. She hid it under her shirt, so no one would notice it._

 _Ikusaba was soon in front of the classroom 5-C. The morning announcement played. Then Ikusaba remembered. This was the room where **that** happened. She slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Kirigiri was already there, sitting on the teacher's desk._

 _"Looks like you still came", Kirigiri said. "I was pretty worried."_

 _"Why did you choose this place?" Ikusaba asked. "Why not somewhere else?"_

 _"This is one of the only rooms where they don't interrupt us", Kirigiri said. "And it seems like you don't have problems with blood."_

 _"What do you mean?" Ikusaba asked. "This whole scene's disgusting me."_

 _Kirigiri nodded. "That doesn't relate to this now. I have something to talk about."_

 _"Why else would you send a note?" Ikusaba asked._

 _"Well," Kirigiri cleared her throat. "There's another reason why I wanted it to be here. This place is familiar to you isn't it?"_

 _"What do you mean, it's familiar?" Ikusaba asked._

 _"You've been here before, right?" Kirigiri asked. "No. Not just you. You and your sister."_

 _Ikusaba sighed and backed down so she would cover the door. Kirigiri can't escape now. Pull an act. "What do you mean, my sister? I don't have a sister."_

 _"Are you sure about that?" Kirigiri asked. "I think you shouldn't lie. We can end this killing game. You just have to help us. That's why I wanted a meeting in the first place."_

 _Ikusaba was silent. What should she do? End this killing game? Betray her sister? How much does Kirigiri even know? "End this killing game? Me? Why do you think so?"_

 _"I had my suspicions from the very beginning", Kirigiri explained. "It was weird when Monokuma tried to encourage you to break the rules. But it was part of the plan, right? You betrayed your sister when doing that. And why were you spying on me and Fujisaki-san when we were in the bathhouse? Why the bathhouse on the next morning was a mess? Because you stole it. You stole Alter Ego. It contained information you didn't want us to know. The final piece fell to its place when I snuck into the principal's office. I can pick locks. I had done that a little in my detective work. The culprit most likely tries to get rid of evidence by taking it to somewhere where others can't find it. The usual place is behind locks. But anyway, the principal's office contained some interesting information. I know about the Tragedy outside, but we could end it. Mukuro Ikusaba, Junko Enoshima's twin sister and the Ultimate Soldier. Could you please help us to get out of here?"_

 _"Mukuro Ikusaba?" Ikusaba asked. "The Ultimate Soldier? I? Don't be ridiculous."_

 _"Ikusaba-san", Kirigiri said. "I'm not going to hurt you. Help us to get out of here. You don't want to be in this situation, do you? Your sister even tried to kill you."_

 _"Don't you know?" Ikusaba said quietly. "She hears this conversation. She has microphones and cameras everywhere."_

 _"Even so, is it possible?" Kirigiri asked._

 _'You know you can't get anyone to know who you really are or you have to kill them._ _But don't worry, if you have to kill someone, because of that, I'll say they just broke the rules.' The line was crossed. Ikusaba took the knife from under her shirt and was ready to attack._

 _Ikusaba's memory cut. She didn't remember anything what happened. The next thing she saw was Kirigiri laying down on the floor - covered in blood._

 _"Congratulations!" Monokuma appeared next to her. "Have fun at the class trial!"_

 _"What do you mean at the class trial?" Ikusaba asked. "She figured this out. There is no class trial."_

 _"What if I lied?" Monokuma's smirk looked bigger than normally. "Wouldn't it cause so much despair?"_

 _Ikusaba remembered how much her sister loves despair. It still was a surprise she broke her promise. Ikusaba looked at the clock. 7.10 A.M. Ikusaba came up with a plan and started executing it._

 _First she went to the art room. She sighed and looked down and made her way to the art storage room. She took a tarp from there and ran back to the classroom. At this point she wished she would have brought some paint. Ikusaba was sure she wouldn't go to there ever again._

 _Ikusaba stood there in front of dead Kirigiri._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _Then she took a chalk and drew Kirigiri's outlines. She had to bring the body back to the exact same place. Then she out Kirigiri on the tarp and took her to the garden. Ikusaba placed the tarp down with Kirigiri there inside. She opened it and started to look around. There's a big stick. Ikusaba ran to the toolshed. Rope. There. She cut a piece of it with the gardening scissors next to the rope. She placed the stick and the rope next to Kirigiri's body and ran to the dojo. She had to be fast if she wanted to be ready before the sprinklers. She took a locker key and was soon back in the garden. She took a little bit tall grass next to her and placed them next to each other. All the ingredients for making fire. Normal person would struggle while doing this, but it wasn't a problem to The Ultimate Soldier. Soon the fire was made and Ikusaba went outside the garden, leaving the door open so she could see when the "rain" was over._

 _The rain started after a few minutes. It was soon over, extinguishing the flames. Ikusaba ran to the garden. She took the things she needed for making the fire and threw them to the chicken coop. Then she wrapped Kirigiri in the tarp and placed her just like she was before. Then Ikusaba went and threw the tarp to the warehouse. The clock was little over 7:30 A.M. Ikusaba ran to the dining hall and hoped no one noticed her lateness._

* * *

"NOOOO!" Ikusaba disguised as Enoshima shouted. She collapsed on her knees. The voting was over. Ikusaba couldn't do anything about it anymore. Everyone's going to die... because of her! Ikusaba cried. Why does everyone have to die?

"What is it, Enoshima-san?" Kuwata asked.

"W-Why t-this has to happen?" Ikusaba cried. "W-Why d-do I have to be p-p-part of this sick game?"

"Anyone of us doesn't want to be part of this..." Fujisaki said.

"Y-Y-You don't understand..." Ikusaba cried.

"You voted wrong!" Monokuma shouted. "Except one of you. Only Fujisaki voted correctly. But the real killer iiis... Mukuro Ikusaba!"

"W-Who even is Mukuro Ikusaba?" Hagakure asked.

Ikusaba should've been very surprised, but she couldn't stop crying. She regretted what she had done. That was the one thing she would never forget. The one thing what would follow her the rest of her life. But Ikusaba didn't even know was it going to be a long time. She just wiped her eyes to her hands but the tears of regret didn't stop coming.

"S-S-Shouldn't it be o-obvious?" Fujisaki started sobbing and in the next moment he was crying. He collapsed down as well. He buried his face to his hands and you could see him trembling.

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" Ikusaba shouted. She couldn't do anything. Her sister had tricked her. She didn't want this. She... She never wanted to kill in this game.

"I-It really is you?" Kuwata asked. " _ **You** _ killed Kirigiri-san?"

"I-I'm so sorry..." Ikusaba said between her sobs. "I-I was tricked... I-I was forced to do it... N-No..." She looked through her tears straight to a camera in one of the room's corners. "I-It's truth's time to come out..."

"Truth?" Celestia said with a straight face.

Ikusaba started to wipe her hand to her skirt. The Fenrir tattoo was seeable, but she wiped even the little parts of foundation what was left. Then she took the wig and threw it to the elevator.

"It's time I get rid of that stupid disguise..." Ikusaba said and stood up. Everyone was in shock. Hagakure even tried to hide behind Monokuma's chair.

"Were all those tears fake?" Celeste asked and didn't care about Hagakure.

"They-", Ikusaba took a deep sigh. "They weren't. I'm truly regretting what I was forced to do, tricked to do. But first of all..." She offered her hand to Fujisaki to get him get up. Fujisaki accepted Ikusaba's help and soon was up. "I'm Mukuro Ikusaba. I'm sorry about all this. I'm seriously sorry..."

"Do you have answers to our questions?" Celeste asked.

"What do you mean by tricked and forced?" Kuwata asked.

"T-The mastermind told me-"

"Well, you're having a emotional moment now..." Monokuma said. "Is it full of despair?"

Everyone looked at Monokuma with fearful faces.

No. He can't do it now... Ikusaba thought.

"Upupupupu!" Monokuma laughed. "I'll make extra sure it is full of despair! Now then... I've prepared very special punishment for all the rest of you from Mukuro Ikusaba, The Ultimate Soldier! IIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!"

 **A/N Did you expect that? Did you? :D Also, the next part is the last one. It feels so weird... I've been writing this for so long... Almost six months... And it's soon over...**


	21. Broken

**A/N Some things in this chapter are a little over the top, I hope that doesn't bother you too much. But... I hope you enjoy the last part of Broken ^^**

Broken

Multiple chains appeared out of nowhere and dragged Fujisaki, Kuwata, Celeste and Hagakure through the same door as with Oogami. In the execution room was a wall and the students were locked to the wall from their hands and legs. When they looked forward they noticed huge amount of guns. And Monokuma who was laughing behind the guns.

On the wall was painted the words "Merciless Army".

The guns started to shoot. A few bullets, not much. Then more. And more. The bullets found their targets injuring their legs and hands. They shouted from the pain the bullets caused and the a bullet went right through Kuwata's head, killing him.

At this point the others started to panic. The guns started to go on like crazy, shooting Hagakure right to the chest. The bullets were just shooted around the wall, and when they hit, the shouting and screaming was loud.

Suddenly the gunfire stopped. Monokuma looked as surprised as Celestia and Fujisaki, but he just kicked the gun and threw a grenade instead. The grenade blew up, breaking the wall.

Monokuma let Ikusaba in the room. She checked Celestia, Hagakure and Kuwata, but they were all dead. When she found Fujisaki, she noticed he's alive and started to carry him out from the execution room, Monokuma ran from where the guns were and shot Fujisaki. Ikusaba placed him down noticing that Monokuma had shot Fujisaki to the chest.

Ikusaba started crying realizing that she's the only one alive.

* * *

"W-Why?" Ikusaba cried. "Why does this have to happen? Why... am I the only one?"

"Didn't it cause so much despair?" Monokuma laughed. "You seriously thought you could save someone from them? I know you know how to treat even bad injuries, but still. It was unfortunate that... what was his name again... oh, whatever, the last one didn't die because of the grenade and I had to cut his head off, but maybe it just caused more despair to you. And that means it was a good execution!"

Monokuma ran to somewhere and Ikusaba heard him from the monitors.

"The winner of the killing game, Mukuro Ikusaba, please come to the fourth floor's data processing room."

Ikusaba didn't want to think herself as the winner. She was the loser, the lowest of the lowest in this killing game. There's only... Only one thing she could do. Ikusaba remembered when she was in the data processing room the last time, the cameras in the execution room didn't connect to there. Ikusaba went to the guns Monokuma used during the others' execution and found a simple handgun. She hid it under her shirt and started to go to the data processing room.

On her way to there she looked around. The A/V room. The place where the first motive was given. The DVDs were horrible. Ikusaba remembered helping to create the situations.

The gym. The place where the second motive was given. It felt like it had been so much time since then. Ikusaba just wanted to forget all that.

The library. The place where Togami died. No one had placed even a step into it after that happened.

The art room. The room what was emotionally the most painful one. Ikusaba really liked Naegi. She felt like she would want to be on the floor instead. She would gladly switch places with Naegi. But... it's probably too late to think about that anymore.

Finally, the data processing room. Ikusaba inhaled and opened the door. On the other side was Junko Enoshima.

"Congratulations!" she shouted. "Who would've thought that your kind of stufatly would win this game?"

Ikusaba didn't say anything.

"C'mon, say something!" Enoshima said. "You've became more boring from the time I saw you the last time! You know... It's such despair to see you like that..."

"What did you achieve by making me kill Kirigiri?" Ikusaba asked.

"Oh, what did I achieve..." Enoshima mumbled. "Not anything... This even wasn't a satisfying ending. Or, maybe I did achieve something! You, in despair!"

"That was the only reason?" Ikusaba asked.

"You don't know your sister that much?" Enoshima asked. "WELL THAT'S FUCKING HOPELESS!"

Ikusaba didn't expect those personality changes now. It had been almost three weeks and Ikusaba had almost forgotten her sister's personality changes.

"Junko-chan?" Ikusaba asked.

"WHAT IS IT NOW!?" Enoshima shouted.

"Did you forget the laptop what was supposed to be here to the library?" Ikusaba asked.

"You know, it's important to give them hope", Enoshima said. "So it can be crushed with despair. So I decided to give them lots of hints! You didn't have to steal the laptop."

"What?" Ikusaba asked. "Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Well, knowing you..." Enoshima said. "You would've just tried to stop me."

Enoshima was right about that. Ikusaba would've tried to stop her.

"What else has happened here?" Ikusaba asked.

"Well, firstly I basically forced Oogami-san to kill someone", Enoshima looked like she was imitating a teacher. "It would've been better if someone would've done something on their own, but... this much was expected. Then there happened lots of things and then was the third murder what you probably want to hear about the most!"

"Do you have something to do with it?" Ikusaba asked.

"Well, someone came and asked that who should he kill", Enoshima smiled. "He didn't even know who he should kill, but he wanted so desperately to save his sister!"

What? Ikusaba's eyes widened.

"I just said that pick the easiest targets", Enoshima laughed. "Maybe one should be able to fight back! But make it easy to lure them to the place you want to kill them! It's best if they can believe something naively! The second one can be as weak as you want!"

As weak as you want. Ikusaba remembered that Asahina was feeling extremely bad after Oogami was executed. She hadn't said even a word. But one should able to fight back. And they're naive... Only one at that time fit the description. Naegi. He believed in everyone. You could say something to him what was obviously a lie, but if it comes from a person who's close to him, he would believe it without doubting it even a little. And the letter... "I may be a little bit late." That should've rung is warning bells. But no...

"You..." Ikusaba realized that it was Enoshima's doings.

"Wasn't it such a despair?" Enoshima asked. "DESPAIR SO BIG YOU COULDN'T HANDLE IT! THE DESPAIR WHEN SOMEONE CLOSE TO YOU DIES! THAT'S RIGHT! I GAVE HIM A DESCRIPTION WHAT MATCHES WITH NAEGI! I LURED YAMADA TO KILL HIM!"

Ikusaba couldn't look at Enoshima anymore. Her stomach hurt. It felt like she was pushed into a bottomless pit and made sure she couldn't get up. Ikusaba didn't like the feeling. It felt so uncomfortable. That's right. Ikusaba never loved despair. But now she just realized it. Ikusaba quickly took the handgun from under her shirt and shot at Enoshima but Enoshima dodged it like it was nothing.

"I knew you picked something from there", Enoshima smiled. "Now _you_ are trying to kill _me_ , huh?"

"So I guessed right", Ikusaba said. "You tried to kill me there in the beginning."

"Well, of course." Enoshima smiled and dodged another bullet. "Woopsie!"

"Why are you doing this?" Ikusaba asked. "Why did you want me to be part of the game in the first place?" She shot at Enoshima. "You had Oogami-san, right?"

"I couldn't talk to her about this", Enoshima said. "Isn't it obvious?"

This was the first time Ikusaba actually tried to kill Enoshima. She should be able to kill Enoshima... Even when Enoshima has some kind of advantage. Ikusaba felt kinda empty while trying to succeed. Did she really want to do this? Was she sure she wanted to kill her sister?

Ikusaba didn't think about it. She had same kind of abilities as her sister when it comes to fighting after all. Even when she isn't very good at planning. Enoshima was standing right in front of the Monokuma door. Ikusaba should be able to corner her. Just. Don't let it show. Ikusaba ran straight forward, but turned a little to right making her escape impossible to that direction. Enoshima did as Ikusaba thought. She ran towards the corner but Ikusaba knew she wouldn't stop at the corner.

Ikusaba was very fast. She was way more athletic than her sister who was more of the intelligent type. That didn't mean Ikusaba was stupid. She was soon blocking the escape from the other corner. Enoshima was cornered. Maybe she let Ikusaba do that?

Enoshima looked like she tried to think how to get out of the corner. Ikusaba was blocking the ways. Ikusaba stepped closer. She made sure Enoshima couldn't move and it was surprising she didn't do anything. She let Ikusaba surprisingly easily to place the gun to her head. But just when Ikusaba was going to pull the trigger, Enoshima bit Ikusaba's hand. It hurt, but she tried to keep her head cold and pulled the trigger. Ikusaba wasn't sure what happened. Was Enoshima really dead?

Ikusaba wasn't sure before she noticed blood. Blood coming out of Enoshima's head. She was dead. Ikusaba couldn't believe it. She had done it... She... killed her sister. The same feeling from before came back. Falling into a bottomless pit. Why did she do this? Ikusaba wanted to stop Enoshima, but not this way. She let Enoshima's corpse fall on the floor. She really tried to escape. If she had bitten Ikusaba a few seconds earlier, she would've escaped.

Maybe it was better that Enoshima was dead. A tear still fell on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Junko-chan", Ikusaba stood up, took the controller what opens the front door and looked back to Enoshima the last time. She smiled a little. "I'm truly sorry."

Then she exited the room and ran down the stairs. She wanted to escape the despair. All the important people to her were dead. Was there any way she could live? Before Ikusaba noticed, she was in front of her dorm door. She opened it. She remembered hiding the clothes she normally used somewhere. Soon she had changed back into her school uniform. She felt much more comfortable with it.

On her way to the entrance hall, she saw the red door what was still open. Enoshima hadn't closed it. Ikusaba wanted to go back down and see her dead classmates again. She could take something from there and then she would remember them. Ikusaba stepped into the elevator and it started to go down. She didn't expect it at all. Soon she was at the trial grounds and walked into the execution room.

It looked just like before. Just like ten minutes before. Ikusaba couldn't help but cry. Why is this happening? Hagakure and Kuwata were still on the floor, both shot to vital organs. Celeste was just somewhere. The grenade had blown almost next to her, so she was somewhere in little pieces. And just where Ikusaba had left him was Fujisaki and there was blood around him.

Blood around him? Could that mean?

"Fujisaki-san!" Ikusaba ran quickly to him and touched his wrist. The pulse was weak, but Fujisaki was still alive! Enoshima had shot little too high. Ikusaba decided to carry Fujisaki on her back. There wasn't much time left. If she slows down, either Fujisaki dies or the clean air runs out. When Enoshima died, the air purifier stopped working. Ikusaba carried Fujisaki quickly to the infirmary. The door was open as always and Ikusaba placed Fujisaki on the bed.

Bandages, bandages... Where are they? Even in panic Ikusaba finally found them and started treating Fujisaki's wounds. He had a few hits from a bullet in his arms and legs, Ikusaba had to treat those too. Otherwise Fujisaki would die from blood loss.

It took some time but after a while she was ready. There shouldn't be a problem with the blood loss anymore. And once again, Ikusaba started to carry Fujisaki on her back. It was finally time to leave.

She made her way to the entrance hall. It felt so empty. Just when Ikusaba was going to open the door, she remembered the mailbox. She opened it and looked for one e-Handbook. One specific one. Soon Ikusaba found it. When she turned in on the name displayed on it was "Makoto Naegi". Ikusaba put it into her pocket. She didn't want to forget Naegi. In the other pocket was the gun. Ikusaba could need it... And even after that, she would remember Enoshima from it. Still, Ikusaba felt a little bit lonely.

"W-Where am I..." the voice was so quiet that Ikusaba could barely hear it.

"Thank god..." Ikusaba said. "You're still alive. Don't talk. Gather your strength. We're outside of Hope's Peak. I'll explain everything later."

She walked in front of the door and stared at it a little. Then she took the controller and pressed the big red button. The door opened slowly. She stepped out and left the controller on the ground near the building.

Was there anything what she could do? Then she remembered. There is. She could leave her times as a soldier who killed people and use her skills to help people. Ikusaba thought it would be great.

She looked back to Hope's Peak's Academy. It had caused so much trouble. Ikusaba turned around and started walk away from the school.

"Goodbye, Hope's Peak Academy", Ikusaba smiled while saying that. "We caused this, but now it's my, no..." She looked at her back. "It's our turn to do something..." She breathed in.

"We will... fix this broken world."

 **A/N It's over, huh? It really is... Thank you to everyone who has read this to the end, special thanks to those who reviewed, favorited and/or followed this! It feels like it has been so long since this started, it's almost six months! I'm still happy to notice you have liked this series ^u^ But seriously, big thanks to everyone. I can't describe this with words.**


End file.
